Fear Garden
by Sunr1se
Summary: Arthur is a freshman in college. Kiku owns a flower shop that sells the most beautiful flowers. There is a killer going around. No one knows who it is. All they can do is hope that the person is caught before they kill again. Based loosely on the song "Fear Garden" by Kagamine Rin. Warnings: Character Death, Blood, Violence, OOC Characters, Ideological Sensitive Material, Yaoi
1. Fear Garden

_"I cannot say anything about my secret garden,_ _but because I love you I'll let you see it."_

That was what her beloved had said. He had taken her to a mansion that was protected on all sides by a tall wall. He calmly opened the gates, led her in, and closed them behind them. She didn't notice that he locked them. Then he led her down a path that led to one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. It was like nothing that she had ever seen. "It's beautiful," she whispered. She turned and smiled at him.

_"Glad you like it, but I'll show you my garden within a garden,"_

He led her down the path again. She noticed that the garden was humongous. "Why is it so big?" she asked him as they continued walking.

_"To hide the garden within a garden. My __**true**__ secret garden. Ah, here we are."_

She blinked at him and then turned in the direction he was staring at. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. She backed away from it and from him. Then she turned and ran, suddenly realizing what she had gotten herself into. She made her way back to the gates only to realize that they were locked. She had no way of climbing it, or slipping past it.

_"Did you like my fear garden?"_ she whipped around in terror to stare at him. Then her eyes landed on the knife that he had. Her eyes stared up at him in terror.

_"Glad you liked it. Do don't run away,"_ he said the last part as she managed to run away and fled to another section of the mansion grounds.

_"One… Two… Three…" _To her horror it sounded as though he was getting closer. She continued to run, increasing her speed.

_"Four… Five… Six…"_ Closer, and closer, as though he was effortlessly catching up to her. She was already out of breath. But she forced herself to continue running, to try to find an exit. She needed to escape; she needed to tell people about who he really was.

_"Seven… Ten…" _She felt a searing pain against her back, and at the same time she tripped and fell down to the ground. Her face hit the red and brown concrete. _'Red… Brown…'_ she thought. She noticed three things at one. _One:_ she was bleeding from a gash on her back. _Two:_ the tainted concrete was red with blood, and brown where the blood had dried, and _Three_: her beloved was standing over her holding a bloody knife in hand. Noticing that she was staring at him, he smiled and lifted up the knife.

_"Don't worry my flower. You'll look so pretty in my garden."_

She crawled away from him, dragging herself quickly away, only to feel a searing pain on her back. She screamed and collapsed. He took advantage of that and continued to repeatedly stab her. He continued even after her screams had died off.

_"Oops. Got carried away."_ He murmured as he lifted up one of her hands and kissed it. _"Sorry about that love, but you struggled, and there was no other way to stop you"_

_'Now to take my prize,' _he thought as he bent down and tore off his prizes away from her.

_"So beautiful,"_ he murmured as he walked back to his secret garden. He went to the spot where he was going to put them. He smiled as he put them at the center of some of his other prizes. But unlike the others he put them in the soil so that they were the tallest ones. Carefully he positioned them so they wouldn't collapse. Then carefully moved the fingers into place, and bend the wrists to the place he wanted. Satisfied, he went back to her, and picked her up, only to abandon her in an alley.

_**"I cannot tell anyone about my secret garden. For in the boundaries of my garden hands sprout out so beautifully"**_

**Author's Note:**

Wow. Wonder if you can guess who it is. Will try to update by next Wednesday.


	2. The Garden of Eden

"Yo! Arthur! What's up with the getup?" Arthur turned to see Alfred grinning at him from the doorway of his room.

"I am going on a date with Francis if you don't recall," Arthur replied as he walked past Alfred who followed him into the living room. "Now to pick some roses from the garden…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Arthur and Alfred turned to stare at their mother who was walking over with her arms crossed. "Arthur how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you to pick the flowers from my garden?"

"But mom…"

"No buts. Now Alfred leave your brother alone and come help me with the chores around this place." Their mother turned around and went back to the kitchen.

"So sad," said Alfred grinning at Arthur. "Hey, I know a flower shop where they sell the most beautiful flowers and at a very reasonable price too."

"Really?"

"Yes, here's the address." Alfred said as he handed a business card over. "You might want to hurry before mom forgets you are going out and starts dumping chores on you as well." Alfred waved at him before zooming off to the kitchen. Arthur rolled his eyes, and went out to his car. He looked at the card before he started the car, and drove off.

_'Here it is,'_ he thought as he parked in front of the flower shop. The sign in front of it read:

_The Garden of Eden_

_Bouquets: $ 15 and up_

_Dozen: $ 10 and up_

_Two Dozen: $ 20 and up_

_Three Dozen: $ 30 and up_

_Center pieces: $ 25 and up_

_Baskets: $ 40 and up_

_Special orders will vary in price depending on the flower,_

_Size, arrangement, and occasion._

_'Alfred better be right or else I will kill him. This place is like half an hour from Francis's house.'_ Arthur thought as he got out of the car. His breath was caught in his throat as he stepped in. The whole place was filled with the most beautiful flowers that he had ever seen. He could have sworn he entered the _real _Garden of Eden.

"Yes, thank you. Come again soon." A cheerful voice interrupted his gaping and he turned to see a short Asian boy waving at a couple that left with some beautiful centerpieces. Then the boy sighed and turned, noticed him, and walked right over. "Is there anything I can help you with?

"Huh? Yes… I would like a bouquet of roses." Arthur replied

"Color?"

"Red"

"Amount?"

"18 will be just fine"

"Any other type of flowers?"

"No" Arthur replied. Satisfied the boy turned and immediately got to work. Arthur blinked at how quickly his fingers moved as he made the bouquet. As he worked the boy continuously asked questions about the different things he wanted on the bouquet. Then, after about five minutes, the boy carefully put the bouquet in a plastic wrap before carefully handing it to Arthur. "That'll be twenty"

"Here you go," Arthur said as he handed the money over and accepted the bouquet of flowers.

"Yes, thank you. Come again soon." The boy said smiling as he handed the receipt to Arthur.

"May I ask for your name?"

"My name? If you wish to know my name is Kiku Honda"

"I am Arthur Kirkland, and it was a pleasure to meet you Kiku. Thank you for the beautiful bouquet."

"Your welcome and it was a pleasure to meet you as well."


	3. Friendship Garden

"Hey want me to buy you anything?" Francis looked at Arthur from where he was laying on the grass.

"No, I am fine with just laying here in the shade," Francis said laughing. "Besides, you are spoiling me with the roses you keep bringing! You must be wasting a fortune on them!"

"Not really. They may be the finest flowers in the area, but they are among the inexpensive ones. Kiku told me that since he gets a lot of customers he doesn't see the point of charging a lot."

"Who's Kiku?"

"The owner of the flower shop. We became friends after I went there a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh," Francis said as he sat up. "Suddenly I am in the mood from some frozen lemonade. Come let's get some!" Arthur rolled his eyes at Francis before following him to where the vendors were. As Francis debated on what to get Arthur looked around to see what the others were selling. The vendors were located at the park's center where the water fountain was. After Francis chose the strawberry frozen lemonade they walked around to see what other items were on sale.

"Hey! Arthur! Let's make a wish at the fountain!" Francis said as he grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him to the large water fountain. Francis fumbled around and took out two pennies. "Come on! Wish for something and then throw it in." Both of them closed their eyes, and then threw the pennies in. When Arthur opened his eyes he spotted a lonely figure walking around and carrying a small wooden basket. Without saying anything he grabbed Francis's hand and quickly made his way to the person who was already leaving.

"Hey! Kiku! Wait up!" Kiku stopped walking and looked around wondering who had called his name. Then he turned and spotted Arthur approaching with a person he didn't recognize.

"Oh. Konnichiwa Asa-san! What a surprise to meet you here. And may I ask who the person next to you is?"

"This is my boyfriend, Francis Bonnefoy. Francis this is Kiku Honda, the owner of The Garden of Eden"

"Konnichiwa. It's a pleasure to meet you Francis-san. Asa-san talks a lot about you."

"He does?" Francis asked looking at Arthur, who was sheepishly grinning back at him. "And what has mon amour said about me?" Next thing Arthur knew those two were suddenly talking as though they were the best of friends. Then all three of them headed to one of the park tables and sat down.

"Do you have any family, Kiku? Francis asked after they had exchanged personal data.

"Yes, I do. My parents are still alive, and I have an older brother and three younger siblings. I don't see them much anymore since they don't live anywhere around here."

"That's sad mon ami. Where do you live? Who do you hang out with?"

I live above the shop, and I usually don't hang out with people."

"It's 4:30 already Francis and I have to go to class." Arthur said looking at his watch.

"Oh, you're right! You don't want to be late again. Sorry Kiku, but it looks like we have to go." Francis said as he and Arthur got up.

"It's alright," Kiku said as he stood up with them. "My break is almost over anyway, and I need to head back to the shop before anyone arrives." They said their goodbye's before going their separate ways.

"Wait Francis-san!" Arthur and Francis turned to see Kiku running to them.

"I forgot to give you this," Kiku explained as he took out a red flower from the basket he was carrying. "It's a chrysanthemum. I want you to have it as a token of our friendship."

"Thank you mon ami, but I don't have anything for you."

"It's alright. You can give me something another day. Sayounara!" Kiku said as he turned and quickly hurried back to his shop.


	4. The Garden of Shadows

He walked around, looking for the perfect flower to add to his collection. The varieties, colors, and sizes made it difficult to decide which flower to get.

_'So many. Maybe I should take them all? No, I must continue to search for the correct one. I cannot make any mistakes.'_

The family, the couple, the lonely figure by the fountain, the group, the loner, the old, the young, men, women, children…

_'Who should be my next flower?'_ he thought as he stood there unnoticed by them. The shadows were his friends, and his protectors. They had always been ever since that day…

_'Laughter…' _he thought as his eyes landed on a distinct and beautiful flower. He moved closer, unnoticed, and listened to the conversation the person was having with their companions. The group then moved to sit in the shade of a tree, and they continued their conversation.

_'An angel's laughter… An angel's voice…'_ he thought as he approached closer. But before he got close enough the group stood up and headed their separate ways.

_'There it is! The signal… It has finally reappeared. This is the correct one'_ he smiled as he turned and walked off. He managed to blend into the crowd of people that weren't suspecting a single thing. He smiled and was deep in thought when someone bumped into him. He turned, but the person continued on their way.

_'It's him…'_ was his only thought as he glanced at the piece of paper that the person had left in his hand.

**'I have chosen a flower for you. It's a very beautiful one. Come to the place where the flowers bloom so beautifully. For it is time to make a new arrangement of flowers…"**

He smiled as he walked off and when there was no one around, burned the paper and threw its ashes in the trash.

_'And now the shadow shall head towards the light…Don't worry my sacred flower. For I am on my way…'_

_**Author's note:**_

_**I needed this chapter to be short. For... Reasons... That will be revealed soon!**_


	5. The Rose Garden

"Are you sure it's safe to come here? This place looks old."

_"It is safe. This is where I used to live when I was little."_

"Really? Then what happened? This place looks like it's been abandoned for a while."

_"It is. No one remembers it is here, either. Well, except me of course. There was an accident eight years ago, and ever since then this place has been standing here empty, and decaying."_

"Then why do you return to this place?"

_"I have a garden here you see. That's the only thing that hasn't decayed, the garden that I planted all those years ago. I return here once in a while to tend to it. And I want you to see it, of course"_

"The secret garden that you told me about? Is it the beautiful one over there?"

_"It is, but come. For within its boundaries there is another garden. And that garden is in need of maintenance. Some of the flowers are decaying, and I need to replace them. Here we are"_

"What is… Oh my gosh… No…" he turned to stare at his companion. Blue eyes widened in horror and fear, he had one of his hands to his mouth. Amused, he noticed he looked like he was going to be sick or faint, possibly do both.

_"What's wrong? Don't you like it? My garden lacks roses, and I managed to find a beautiful one to start my rose bush. Don't you agree?"_ He pulled out the sharp blade, and his companion noticing it started to back away. Smiling he started to walk towards his companion, who immediately took off for the gates

_'They are all the same,'_ he thought._ 'One glimpse and they all flee towards the gates. Rarely do they turn and try to fight back.'_ To the rose's horror the gates were securely locked and the space between the bars too small to slip through. He turned to see the person he once thought as a friend walking over to him with a sneer plastered o his face, knife in hand walking over.

"Please don't! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

_"Lies! I am sorry. You know too much for you own good. I can no longer let you live. Besides you will end up becoming a beautiful flower in the garden of gardens."_

"No! Get away!" the rose shouted as it also pulled out a blade out of nowhere and attacked him.

_"Well, well. Looks like this rose has a couple of thorns, no?"_

"Shut up! I can't believe we trusted you!" the rose shouted as they fought. After a while they broke apart, panting. The rose had sustained a cut on the cheek, and several gashes throughout its body. He, on the other hand, had sustained gashes as well, and a stab to the right shoulder which made him switch the blade to his left hand.

"Die!" shouted the rose, running forward. The shadows moved…

_Stab_

The rose faltered and slowly turned around to see someone holding a blade coated in crimson.

_Drip. Drip._

"No… It can't be…" the rose gasped.

_Slash._

The rose collapsed to the ground.

**"You got careless... The rose almost won."**

_"I am sorry. It won't happen again."_

**"Until you recover from your injuries I am going to take over."**

_"Understood."_

**"Good, now let's go and add the rose to the garden."**


	6. Tears in the Garden

"I don't need help! I can balance them just fine!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can! Now give me my bag back!"

"You are a stubborn one, Kiku."

"Guess nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?" asked Kiku as he shifted the large paper grocery bag in his arms a bit.

"Nope. So get used to it. If I am correct we are meeting up with Francis at your place right?" Arthur asked as he effortlessly carried a grocery bag that was as big as the one that Kiku was carrying.

"Yes. And why are you asking me? He told both of us that yesterday afternoon. Now can you give me my bag back?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You already know why. We have been arguing about that for the past half an hour. Don't you own a car?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"You already know why. I have been telling you that for the past half an hour."

"Not even a foldable shopping cart?"

"Nope"

"You seem to enjoy carrying stuff, bet you didn't even have a backpack when you went to school."

"I did, but I only put the smaller stuff in it."

"Oh, hey we have arrived."

"Go around to the back. My shop is closed today, remember?"

"Right…" Arthur sighed as he watched Kiku balance the bag in one arm and then fumble first with the keys then with the lock and door. He was about to help when Kiku pushed the door open, took the keys from the lock and went in. Arthur rolled his eyes, went in, closed the door, and followed Kiku up the flight of stairs to Kiku's living quarters.

No matter how many times he had already seen it, it amazed Arthur of how Kiku's home was above the flower shop, and that it consisted of a living room, a kitchen, bathroom, closet, and a small bedroom. Kiku put his bag on the kitchen table before he started to put the groceries away. Arthur helped until Kiku kicked him out of the kitchen saying that Arthur had helped enough already and to make himself at home. Arthur sighed as he sat down on the couch and heard Kiku starting to prepare something in the kitchen. Picking up the remote he checked every channel before settling with the news.

"Francis-san is late isn't he?" Arthur looked up to see Kiku holding a teacup. "Here, I made you some tea while you wait."

"Thanks. I'll try calling him again."

"Your welcome." Kiku said as he headed back to the kitchen. Arthur sighed and after leaving a voicemail on Francis's phone he picked up his tea cup and glanced at the TV.

Kiku sighed as he quickly started to prepare lunch._' The only good thing about Francis-san being late is that I get to finish the food without much interference. The bad thing is that Asa-san gets paranoid.'_ He thought. _'Now I need to…'_

_Crash_

Kiku whipped around and zoomed out of the kitchen. "Asa-san! Did something…" Kiku fell silent as his eyes landed on the television screen. Kiku's eyes widened in shock and horror before running to Arthur. "Oh, Asa-san! Gomen…"

Kiku stepped over the broken teacup on the floor, and immediately started to console the hysterical Arthur. Then after a while, Kiku himself gave in to the tears of sadness.

"… The police are still nowhere near finding this murder that has killed over 400 people for the past eight years. With this current victim the people are demanding that the police speed up their search for this killer who has taken the lives of 416, and with the newest one is now at 417. The police have revealed the identity of the victim as college sophomore Francis Bonnefoy…"


	7. The Garden of Death and Vows

"I already told you I am not accepting any payment!"

"Why not? You have worked overtime in order to finish the flower arrangement on time."

"It's for Francis-san. Not even in a millennia would I dream of charging a friend, Asa-san."

"You really are serious about that?" asked Arthur with a sigh as he looked at Kiku's stubborn expression.

"Yes Asa-san. Do you like it?" asked Kiku as he pointed at the flower arrangement that he had on the table. "Francis-san like roses so I decided to make it out of pure roses, with a couple other flowers of course"

"I do. I find it hard to believe you finished it in a couple of days."

"I am surprised too." Kiku said with a yawn. "Now help me carry it. I don't want to ruin it."

APHAPHAPHAPH

Arthur stood in front of the grave, the ceremony already over. He had already talked to Francis's parents who were just leaving. _'Everyone is leaving,'_ he thought as he looked up at the blue sky. _'Why is everything so bright, and colorful? Why is the world cheerful? Why am I alone?'_ He looked back at the grave and the flower arrangement Kiku had made for the occasion.

_'I am alone. A black cloud among the bright blue sky.'_ Arthur was so deep in thought he didn't notice when a silent figure approached and quietly stood next to him. Both of them stood still, both looked at the grave, but one was seeing it and the other one was not. It wasn't until the person next to him bent down and put down a bouquet of flowers did he notice he had company.

"Kiku! I thought you left with everyone else." Arthur said getting out of his state of shock and self-pity.

"I didn't. Francis-san's parents wished to speak with me. And I had to answer a call from Yao-nii, which I cut short due to the fact I still haven't paid my respects to Francis-san. Western ceremonies sure are strange."

"I guess so…" Both stood there is silence once more, wishing that they somehow could change the past.

"Kiku"

"Yes Asa-san?" Kiku asked as he looked up at Arthur's sad, but determined face.

"I have finally decided what I am going to study. I want to become a police officer. And in memory of Francis I vow that I will find the person that did this to him, and make them pay for what they have done"


	8. The Garden of Time

"Alfred! Were over here!" Alfred turned smiled and ran over to his older brother and his brother's current boyfriend.

"Yo Arthur! See I told you I'll make it!" Alfred said grinning from ear to ear. "Now I am a police officer like you!"

"Guess all of those nights you spent studying paid off."

"What are you going to do now Alfred-kun?"

"What else? I am going to help Arthur find Francis's killer, and I AM THE HERO!"

_Bump_

"How many times do I have to tell to stop saying that out loud? You are so embarrassing sometimes."

"Leave him alone Asa. Alfred-kun is just excited that he finally gets to become a cop like his older brother. Isn't that right Alfred-kun?"

"Yep. Come on Arthur lightened up."

"Whatever. Just don't go around screaming that when I am in the area."

"Fine." Alfred said as he followed Arthur and Kiku to Arthur's car. It had already been seven years since Francis's death, and around two that Arthur and Kiku had started dating. Alfred shook his head as Kiku said that he should sit in the backseat so that Arthur and Alfred could catch up.

Both of them had brought changes to the other. Kiku managed to keep his brother in check during the time that Arthur had remained in mourning, and Arthur eventually started forcing Kiku to stop overworking himself. He even bought Kiku a black foldable shopping cart, despite Kiku's protests, and forced him to use it. They both managed to stop or put a limit to a lot of the habits that they had.

"Alfred-kun," Kiku's voice broke Alfred from his train of thought as he glanced at Kiku's amused expression. "You are going to be riding in the front with Asa."

"Either way it's fine with me," Alfred replied glancing at the annoyed expression on Arthur's face. _'Looks like he lost this round'_

"You are going back to mom's place, right?" Arthur asked him as they drove off.

"For a while, until I can find a place of my own."

"Have you decided where?"

"Yes. I just need to finish some stuff and I'll be all set. You guys still living above the flower shop?"

"Yes we are. Kiku refuses to move, and I don't blame him. The space above his store is spacious."

"Hey! Don't forget it's also close to your workplace."

"I guess."

"So have you two had any arguments lately?"

"No"

"We had one right now Asa, if you don't recall." Kiku said calmly before his cell phone rang. Kiku looked at the caller ID before answering. While Kiku talked on the phone Arthur and Alfred both compared what their training had been like, what they had liked, and what they had disliked. Eventually Kiku got off his phone. "Gomenme. That was my big brother."

"Let me guess it's his monthly call of checking to make sure you are still alive?"

"Yes. He can be so overprotective sometimes."

"Alfred, we have arrived."

"Alright!" Alfred said as they all got out of Arthur's car. Almost immediately Alfred was hugged by their mother. Kiku smiled, and Arthur rolled his eyes as he was also pulled into the hug.

"I'm so proud of you two! I can't believe we have two cops in the family!"

"Mom!" complained Arthur. "You are embarrassing us in front of Kiku." _'Again'_

"No, it's alright Asa." Kiku said, but next thing he knew he was also pulled into the hug.

"And," continued their mother, as if Arthur hadn't said anything, "the family now has a florist as well! Now let's go inside and Kiku I need you to help me with my garden. Some of my plants are dying and I don't know why."

As Kiku and their mother worked in her garden the brothers just sat down on the picnic table their mother had put there. Then their mother left Kiku to finish up and went inside and came back out with a pitcher and four glasses of lemonade. Then Kiku joined them after their mother returned with some food.

"Is Arthur behaving himself?" she asked Kiku.

"He is." Kiku said laughing as Arthur complained. "When he is not busy with patrols or at the station he is actually a good help around the shop as well. He can now do all the simple arrangements, but he still has difficulties with the more difficult ones."

"So Arthur now knows how to do bouquets, huh." Alfred said teasingly. "Maybe he can do one for me."

"You may be family, but I am still going to charge you."

"Hey! That's not fair." Alfred said putting on a face.

"Besides, what do you want a bouquet for?"

"My boyfriend. He left a couple of months ago for a family emergency in Canada, and he called me yesterday saying he will be arriving in a couple of days."

"Oh, I can do that," said Kiku, "just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"No, Kiku. Let me do it," Arthur said smiling at Kiku. "Besides you have a lot of orders already, so let me take care of this one."

"Alright, but if you need help tell me."

"Alright! So this is what I want…" Alfred said as he took out a paper and started writing.


	9. A New Friend in the Garden

"Asa! Have you finished cleaning?"

"I'm almost done. But what's the rush? Aren't they due like half an hour from now?"

"I know. But there is still so much to do!"

"Honestly, you are overworking yourself again."

"I am not! And besides you are helping! Stop standing there and finish cleaning up!"

"Why are you so worked up? They are family after all…"

"But this is the first time they come to visit. Besides Alfred-kun said he was bringing Matthew-san! And I haven't even met him! And… stop standing there! Here, clean the windows." Arthur didn't have time to react as a cloth rag hit his face after Kiku threw it. He lifted his arm and caught the bottle that would have hit him on the forehead.

"Watch it! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Huh?"Kiku turned around as he had been about to enter the kitchen. "No…" Arthur just rolled his eyes and finished cleaning up as Kiku finished preparing the refreshments. _'Guess that's everything…'_ he thought as he started to put the cleaning supplies away. '_Honestly this place is always spotless so I don't know why Kiku is so determined to make it look any cleaner'_ As he finished putting everything away he heard knocking on the back door.

"They are here! Is everything ok? Did I finish everything? Um… Don't just stand there! Go open the door!" Kiku shrieked as he ran back into the kitchen after looking everything over. Arthur rolled his eyes and went down the stairs to open the door.

"Yo Arthur! Hope we aren't late." Alfred said as he motioned to the person that was quietly standing next to him. "This is my boyfriend Matthew."

"Hello Matthew. I'm pleased to meet you. I am Arthur, Alfred's older brother."

"So you are the famous Arthur? Alfred always talks about you. He even says that the reason he became a police officer was because he was following in your footsteps."

"I know." Arthur replied laughing. As he and Matthew chatted, Alfred barely noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Kiku?"

_'He barely noticed he wasn't with me?' _

"He's finishing up. Come in. I am sure he is done." Arthur said as he led both of them up the flight of stairs. Kiku was waiting for them at the top and was looking around as if trying to spot non-existent messes.

"Oh," he said spotting them. Then Kiku smiled. "Alfred-kun! It's nice to have you come over for a visit! Oh this must Matthew-san, no?"

"Yes. Kiku this is Matthew, my boyfriend. And Matthew this is Kiku, Arthur's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said as he stretched out his hand. Which, after staring at it for a couple of seconds, Kiku accepted.

"No, the pleasure is mine," said Kiku with a bow. "Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home!" Kiku led the way to the living room, and then zoomed off to the kitchen and came back with some refreshments. Then he seemed to remember something and went back to the kitchen.

"This place looks spotless," murmured Matthew looking around.

"It is, isn't it?" Arthur said laughing. "Kiku practically had us clean this place from top to bottom. And he practically made sure I didn't get a break at all. I swear there isn't a speck of dust in this place." Alfred and Matthew laughed. Then they started joking about the fact that they could probably eat off the floor when Kiku returned and sat down next to Arthur.

"Hey, Kiku is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you overworked my poor older brother to near death."

"I did?" Kiku asked as he glanced at Arthur, who was suddenly interested in his tea cup. "Last time I checked he was complaining that **I** was the one being worked to death around here."

"Oh, so Arthur forced you to make this place extra spotless?" Matthew said with a smile, as Alfred started laughing next to him.

"I did not! He willingly works himself to near death! I had to force him to take a bunch of breaks before he passed out from exhaustion, _again_."

"So you enjoy working?" Matthew asked before Kiku could make a counter-argument.

"Boku? Yes, I do. When I am not doing any orders I usually spend the time I have left making sure everything is clean, and in working order."

"But now," Arthur interrupted before Kiku could continue. "I actually make sure he takes brakes. Because he has passed out from exhaustion before." Kiku shot Arthur a sideways glare.

"So," Arthur said after he kissed Kiku, who in turned blushed and looked at his tea cup with a sudden interest. "Can you tell us a bit more about yourself Matthew?"

"Well, I am 27 years old, my birthday is on July 1, I am a single child, and both of my parents are still alive. I like to play hockey, and like both you and Alfred I am a cop."

"Great," said Kiku laughing. "I am surrounded by cops."

"Hey! We don't bite." Alfred said as he and the others started laughing. Kiku just rolled his eyes, but he eventually joined them.

"So, Kiku. Can you tell me more about yourself?" Matthew asked. "I pretty much know Arthur's background from what Alfred has been telling me."

"Oh, ok… I am actually older than you guys. I am 32; I was born on February 11. My parents are still alive in the world somewhere. I have an older brother, two younger ones, and a younger sister. My older brother's name is Yao, the other two are Im Yong Soo and Kaoru, and my sister's name is Meimei. None of them live here in America; most of my family is either in China or Japan."

"Why did you leave?"

"… Family problems… I came here at age 18. The tension was too much for me, so in order to escape it all I got away from them. They still contact me, but I still haven't gone back to see them…"

"Oh," was all Matthew said and he didn't pressurize the subject. Alfred tried, but he got hit on the head by Matthew. Then the subject switched and they ended up talking about their lives after they came to America (in Kiku's and Matthew's case), what places they have visited, and what places they hoped to visit.

"Okay," Alfred said. "I want everyone to name a couple of goals for their future."

"Let's see…" Arthur replied as he scratched his head. "Make sure Kiku doesn't die from voluntary overwork, master the remaining arrangements, find Francis's killer, and make them pay for what they have done. And stay forever with Kiku"

"Stay forever with Matthew, and solve this case once and for all. Go to Canada in order to meet his parents"

"Stay with Alfred, help him with this case, since I am already helping him with this case. Take him with me to Canada since we are going to live there."

"Stay with Asa-san forever. Continue to make flower arrangements. Eventually go back to Japan, meet up with my family over there. Somehow persuade Asa to let us live in my home country."

"Add make sure we go to Japan for vacation, but we are still going to live in London." Matthew and Alfred laughed as Kiku and Arthur started another match, in which Arthur won. To compensate Kiku Arthur kissed him. The rest of the stay was filled with them fooling around, and leaving the problems in the world to the world.

**APHAPHAPHAPH**

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be in journal/diary entry style. This is my way of informing people on what happened in the 7 yr gap I created.**


	10. The Garden's Journal Part 1

**This chapter (as I mentioned in Ch. 09) is going to be written in journal/diary entry format. It will be giving a mini review of what happens in the 7 yr gap I created. Despite that the entries themselves are from the past they will be written in **normal, **bold, **or _italics._ **For the entries belong to three different people.**

Year 1

**5/05**

**I just finished watching the funeral. Nothing special really. I have already witnessed the funerals of 449 people. It is actually a calming feeling to see people suffer for the inevitable deaths of people. Sometimes, though, it makes me regret things a little. Not for all of them of course. After most people have left I went and left an offering along with the offerings that were there already. Number 417… Can't believe you almost killed Shadow. The only person that has, and will ever understand me. Funny that the police gave you that number. Funny, no. Kind of hilarious, but they don't know anything. They don't know about the other 32…**

6/30

So far things have started to calm down. The 35 days needed for the incense have long gone. Asa-san is putting in all the effort that he can in order to make sure he becomes a cop. I have been supporting him along the way. He has started to crash at my place. I don't mind, but honestly I am going to have to have to get him more counseling than what he has received. He is more depressed than what he would ever admit. Are you considered an alcoholic if you constantly get yourself drunk? Because if you are then I am going to go and dump Asa-san to get help from Alcoholics Anonymous, or I believe that's its name…

7/03

He came over again. Drunk once more, how in the world did he get into my house? I was pretty sure I locked the door before I left. And Asa-san doesn't know where the spare key is. He scared me when I arrived home and I found him lounging on my couch, so drunk that he could barely speak coherently. I practically took the bottles of rum he had brought along and hid them. Then I went and made some strong black coffee for him. Personally I don't drink the stuff, but I bought some when Asa-san started to crash at my place all drunk and stuff. I then stayed with him, and got him a pillow and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch. I left him flipping through the TV like a mindless zombie and I went to my own room to sleep

7/05

It's been two days and he is still apologizing. And no matter what I tell him he won't believe that I am fine, and that I understand what had happened. He seems determined to punish himself, but to be honest I am pretty sure that was the alcohol speaking two days ago. I don't blame him for what happen, but I am pretty sure he thinks I do. I am going to have to do everything I can to make sure he understands that despite what transpired I don't blame him for a single thing…

Year 2

_5/08_

_Light came over for one of his visits. He told me that everything was fine, and that no one suspected a thing. But seriously who would suspect Light or I of doing an arm garden? But then again. None of them know of my existence. That's one thing that Light and I have made sure of. Despite the truth that runs for the years that we have been doing this…_

**7/04**

**I left the signal at our newest flower's place. What would they say if they find out that their unexpected gift is their death sentence? I went to the place the 32 are at. I had to label the place, or else I would forget where they are. So hard to believe that all those years ago… **

Year 3

2/11

He has finally stopped blaming himself, and our relationship is going normally as if nothing happen a little over a year ago. He has finally stopped getting himself drunk almost every day. Thanks to the help he has been getting he is almost back to his old self. I don't even remember when he officially started to crash at my place, but now he practically lives here. I think it was after New Year's… Anyway I started to get him to help me around the place. He does help, when he isn't busy learning how to be a police officer. Big brother called and congratulated me for my birthday. I told him to not be silly since…

_5/23_

_Light has begun to act strange. Could it be the influence from that bastard? Has he forgotten that I am the only person that truly cares about him? I watched Light put 32 circles made of rock on those spots. When I asked him he said he didn't want to forget where they were. Why would he want to remember? Apart from the fact it all started because of them…_

**11/11**

**I had to explain things to Shadow again. He can be overprotective sometimes, but what else can I expect from the person that follows me around like a shadow ever since that day 12 years ago? Heck, even before that. But from what things are supposed to be like I am supposed to be his shadow and he's the light that's supposed to guide me. But fate is cruel indeed, and life itself can't help but toy around with people. How can life play with us like that? I wonder that as I put together the pointers and middles. A wonderful arrangement of my flowers…**

** APHAPHAPHAPH**

**Author's Note: Since I didn't wish to make it very long i decided to cut the chapter in half. So the next three/four years shall be discussed in the next part.**


	11. The Garden's Journal Part 2

**This chapter (as I mentioned in Ch. 09) is going to be written in journal/diary entry format. It will be giving a mini review of what happens in the 7 yr gap I created. Despite that the entries themselves are from the past they will be written in** normal, **bold,** or _italics._ **For the entries belong to three different people**

Year 4

_1/25_

_The anniversary is today. Hard to believe that 13 years have gone by. Light and I just sat there in our garden looking at the 32 circles of stone Light had done. Remembering is nothing but painful. Even that day had been filled with pain and suffering, but the tables turned. The shadows protected me that day. Just as they continue to do so. I wonder what life would have been like if what transpired hadn't happened? All the possibilities are too horrible to think about. Or at least in my opinion. But that day was inevitable. Seeing Light's condition that day…_

**1/26**

**Shadow may be right about some stuff. We should try to leave that incident in the past. But I can't I simply can't. It's hard to explain, but I can't stop. I never will. I told him today that he should go home. He told me he wasn't going anywhere and that he was home. He actually has a point, that mansion has been our home from when we were little. We used to have a home before that, but we don't remember it. All we know is that it's in another country, and I have already started to search for any living family that we could have over there…**

Year 5

2/14

Someone left a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed bear in front of the back door today. When I showed them to Asa-san he just glanced at them and said they were pretty. But I could have sworn I saw him turn red. After asking him about a couple of times he finally admitted that they were from him. I thanked him for them and I told him that it was the first time I received something on Valentine's Day. He actually looked surprised, but I didn't bother to explain myself. Next thing I knew he told me we were going on a date as soon as the flower shop closed for the day. At six we left and he took me to the movies. I tried to persuade him to let me pay the food, but he refused. It was one of the happiest days in my life.

_4/23_

_Things have been fine so far. Light has, hopefully, given up the idea of sending me to another country to live with family that until recently we had no idea existed. I hate calling him and hearing him say someone else's name. But its part of the farce we have set up. So far no one has been suspicious, but for how long will it last? The garden looks beautiful today. Grabbing a right arm, pulling, and pulling. Stabbing the soil on top of my pots…_

Year 6

6/23

Asa-san has finally done it! Now he gets to work at the police station and everything. He even brought the rest of his stuff over, and we have finished putting most of the stuff away. I believe we officially started to date last year on Valentine's Day. From what Asa has been telling me Alfred-kun is following his footsteps and is working hard to follow his brother. He says Alfred-kun should be graduating next year. Even though Asa doesn't show it I know he is proud of Alfred. Their mother is actually a very nice person. We went to her house to celebrate Asa-san's accomplishment. I have met her before, but this is the first time I see her after Asa and I became an official couple. I have been so busy lately…

Year 7

**4/12**

**I stood next to the bed, knife pointed at my beloved who sleeps, not knowing that Death is standing nearby. I can feel it the urge to plunge the knife and kill them once and for all. But I can't. At the same time that I want to I can't force myself to. Apart from Shadow this is the only person that has shown that they truly care for me. But would they still care knowing who I really am. After a while I lowered the knife, and just continued to stand there. I kissed them in the forehead, and apologized. Then I turned and went back to the kitchen to put the knife away…**

_4/19_

_Light has told me that he is finally going to do what I have been trying to get him to do to. I can tell he doesn't want to though. Knowing him he is going to postpone it for as long as possible. I would personally do it, but I don't wish to get involved in something that might not be beneficial after all. We are beginning to plan everything, well more like I am. I already talked to the bastard and he says he is okay with it. Guess he thinks I have finally come around. But he is wrong. He doesn't know he just fell into my trap…_

6/23

Asa came today and told me that Alfred-kun is graduating and that he volunteered to pick him up so that their mother could get all the food ready in time for a small party, just the four of us. I sent some food and stuff to their place, and we installed a table in the garden so that we could celebrate outside. Asa just called from downstairs, I guess that means we are leaving now. Tell you about the day later.

**APHAPHAPHAPH**

**So this concludes the journal/diary entries. Next chapter is also going to be a flashback of something that happened in Year 1 of the entries. Can't believe i am going to write in detail about what happened. But I kind of promised someone I would emphasize on that...  
**


	12. Black Orchids in a Garden

**Warning: For those who don't like non-con there is a section that you may wish to skip. When you reach the word "SKIP" skip until you see "SKIP STOP"**

Year 1- 7/3 8:30 p.m.

Kiku sighed as he put down one of the large paper grocery bags he was carrying and fumbled with his keys. After a while he took them out and inserted them into the keyhole. _'Today is so tiring!'_ he thought as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He picked up his bag (after removing the keys from the door) and went inside.

_'Let's see…'_ he thought as headed up the stairs. '_I delivered all of the orders that were due today. Which were a lot, and then I went to the store to stock up on food… I am running low again… wonder how…'_ he froze and stared at the sight in front of him.

"What? How did…" Kiku ended up staring in his surprise. Arthur was sitting on his couch, and upon hearing him he turned around and smiled at him.

"'Sup Kiku. Want some?" he asked as he wave a bottle of rum that was almost empty. Kiku stood there unsure of how to react before he went to the kitchen and put the bags on the table. Then he put some water to boil on the stove. He went back to the living room and confiscated the bottles of rum; including the one Arthur was holding.

"No," Kiku said firmly as Arthur made a move to get them back. "Just look at you! Seriously how can someone drink this much in a day! Stay put! I'll be back."

_'Ugh! So much for coming home to rest! Now I have to babysit him! Hope he won't find them here... But seriously… I better go check on the water'_ he thought as he hid the bottles behind the cleaning supplies in the closet, and headed for the kitchen. After preparing the coffee for Arthur he headed back to the living room to find him mindlessly flipping through the TV.

"Here drink this. It will bring you back to your senses."

"Thanks…"murmured Arthur as he accepted the cup, and drank some. Kiku sighed, and after putting the groceries away he went and checked the front door. After finding it securely locked, he checked the back. The lock was okay, and he found the spare key in the place he had hidden it in.

_'That's odd… Unless he used the spare key and put it back… but in his condition I seriously doubt that. Could I have left the door unlocked? I left in a hurry so that could be a possibility…'_ Kiku sighed and shook his head. Locking the door behind him he headed upstairs to see Arthur flipping through the channels again. After giving him a blanket and a pillow Kiku retired to his own room. _'So tiring…'_ as he just collapsed on his bed. _'Hope he is feeling better tomorrow…'_

**SKIP (FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE NON-CON YAOI)**

"Yo! Kiku!" Arthur said as he forced the door open, bottle in hand. It had taken him over an hour and a half to find them carefully hidden in the back of the closet. He was annoyed since he searched that place thrice before he found them.

"Huh? What…" Kiku murmured as he groggily sat up. "Asa-san…" the rest of the sentence died out as Kiku spotted the bottle in Arthur's hand. That mostly brought him out him out from his sleepy state.

_'Great does that mean I have to hide them in the bushes outside, just so he won't find them?'_ he glanced at the clock. 11:00. Yawning he started to get up only to realize Arthur was now standing in front of him.

"Asa" began Kiku only to be interrupted when Arthur kissed him. Out of shock he froze, and before he could move Arthur had pushed him back down on the bed. Snapping out of it he started to push Arthur away, only to have his arms pinned above his head.

"Asa-san! What are you doing?" Kiku gasped after Arthur broke the kiss. Instead of answering Arthur bent down and kissed him again, this time forcing his tongue into Kiku's mouth. Even though he was still in shock Kiku bit down and Arthur recoiled. Taking advantage Kiku started to break free of his grasp.

_Slap_

Kiku gasped and stared at Arthur in shock. Arthur then freed the sash from Kiku's waist and used it as a rope and tied Kiku's arms to the headboard. Kiku pulled at the cloth, but Arthur had tightly bound him.

"Behave little Kiku. I don't want to hurt you." Arthur murmured as he started nibbling on his collarbone leaving a mark behind. Then he opened up the kimono and after struggling with the mesh Kiku wore underneath, he pulled out a pocketknife and cut it off. Kiku struggled not to tremble knowing Arthur might cut him by accident. After removing it Arthur started to make his way down. Kiku was begging him to stop, trembling from the unfamiliar touch of Arthur's hands on his bare skin.

"Why are you so feminine little Kiku?" asked Arthur looking at Kiku who was biting his lip so that his moans wouldn't escape.

"I…What?" Kiku gasped as Arthur started to play with his nipples. Kiku bit his lip harder, but he ended up gasping as Arthur removed the last of the clothing that was still covering his lower half.

"Wait Asa! Ah!" Kiku gasped as he felt Arthur take him in the mouth. Kiku squirmed and tried to wiggle from underneath him, but Arthur gently, but firmly pinned his hips down. Kiku continued to wiggle and gasp and moan underneath him. After a while Arthur pulled back licking his lips. Kiku was hoping Arthur was finished as he closed his eyes tightly as Arthur kissed him again before pulling back. Kiku opened up his eyes when he sensed Arthur on top of him again. Kiku suddenly noticed the condition Arthur was in and his eyes widened in horror as he tried to break free of the cloth around his wrists.

"Yamete! Asa-san!" Kiku shrieked as he realized what about to happen. Arthur ignored him and entered him. Kiku screamed in pain and tried to wiggle away, but Arthur held him in place. Kiku continued to scream and moan in pain and pleasure as Arthur continued to roughly thrust inside of him. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really a couple of minutes, Arthur came inside of him. Kiku, due to exhaustion, passed out. Arthur kissed and untied him. Then he pulled Kiku closer and drifted to sleep…

**SKIP STOP**

When Kiku woke up he realized that his room looked too bright. He glanced at his clock, 9:30. He immediately bolted upward only to collapse back on the bed as pain shoot throughout his body. He moved his hand in order to grab on to the dresser, only to see the faint markings on his wrist. Memories of what had transpired flashed through his mind, and he immediately glanced next to him. Arthur wasn't there, and Kiku wasn't surprised that Arthur had left. He carefully managed to sit, and he had just finished wrapping the blanket around himself when his bedroom door opened. Kiku looked up to see Arthur come in with a breakfast tray, and a guilty look all over his face.

"Asa-san…"

"Forgive me Kiku. I never meant to do that to you." Arthur said as he put the tray on the bed. To Kiku's surprise the tray had what he normally ate for breakfast. He glanced at Arthur, who was avoiding his gaze, and looking at the floor. "I found some old cookbooks that you had in the closet last night. Listen Kiku… I will understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again…"

"Asa-san," Kiku said looking at Arthur. "I understand. You were drunk and you didn't know…"

"Didn't know what? What I was doing? Kiku that is no excuse for what I have done to you!"

"Asa…" Kiku sighed as he carefully moved the tray, and slowly stood up. After making sure the blanket wouldn't fall, he took the couple of steps needed to reach Arthur, using the bedside table for support. "All you need is more help, more counseling than what you have received." Kiku said as he lifted Arthur's chin, and ignored the fact that Arthur was not looking at him, and continued talking. "I know a bunch of specialists that can help you, Asa-san."

"But"

"What's been done has been done, and no amount of self-pity is going to reverse the past. It's time to move forward, and leave the past in the past. Understood?"

"Yes"

"There's still one thing that's bothering me though," Kiku said as he carefully took a couple of steps back and sat down on his bed.

"What is it?" Arthur asked still looking guilty and depressed.

"How did you get in my house?"

"Oh, I used this," Arthur said as he took out the pocketknife. "I shoved it between the door and the wall, and I managed to open it that way."

"Oh"

Kiku ate the food Arthur had prepared, which to his surprise it tasted as though he had made it. Arthur then took the tray, and Kiku changed into one of his kimonos. Then Kiku reached into the kimono he had worn the night before and pulled out his cell. After dialing a number he waited patiently

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, Feliciano?" Kiku said as he made his way to the door. "May I speak to Ludwig? I would like to make an appointment for a friend of mine."

**APHAPHAPHAPHAPH**

**Author's note: This is my second fanfic, but this is the first time I write something like this. Sorry for the poor detailing. It's my first what do you expect!**


	13. Garden's Temporarily Separation

Arthur awoke, and glanced at the clock, 03:23. It took him a moment to realize he was alone.

_'Where's Kiku?'_ he thought as he stood up, and made his way out of the room. Spotting the kitchen light on he walked towards it. After his eyes got accustomed to the brightness of it he peeked in. Kiku was there preparing himself a cup of tea.

"Hey Kiku what are you doing," Arthur asked as he stepped into the kitchen. In his shock Kiku almost dropped the tea cup, but he ended up just staring at Arthur in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make myself some tea for the nerves," Kiku said as he put the cup down on the kitchen counter. "Did I wake you up?"

"You didn't"

"Would you like some tea now that you are awake?"

"Yes," replied Arthur as he sat down on one of the chairs. Kiku sat down next to him, and handed a cup of tea to him.

"You really are nervous about seeing your family again?"

"Yes! I haven't seen them in years! I don't know how much has changed. The only one that contacts me most of the time in Yao-nii. And he lives in China along with some of my siblings. Due to this family emergency, I have to go to Tokyo. A.K.A. I am going nowhere near Yao-nii and the rest of my siblings" Both of them continued to drink in silence.

"So you barely remember your family in Japan?"

"I haven't seen them in like…" Kiku frowned and started counting. Arthur just stared at him in amusement as he counted a bunch of times. "15 years." Kiku said at last.

"Sorry, I can't go with you."

"I know. You have a lot of work to do with the case you are working on. Don't worry I'll take lots of pictures, and call you at least once a day. Want me to bring you something?"

"Let's discuss that later, I think you need your rest." Arthur smiled as he waved a hand towards the clock. Kiku stared at it for a while before he stood up.

"You are right," he murmured as he reached for the cups. Arthur just scooped him up bridal style and walked back to their room.

"Wait! The cups…"

"They can wait until later, it's not like they are going anywhere."

"But"

"No, buts. We both need our rest."

"Fine"

_A couple hours later…_

"I mean it! Can I get you anything?"

"Why do I get the feeling you are stalling?"

"I'm not!"

"You are. I promise I'll be fine. I'll call you as well. Better yet I'll just simply text you a picture of myself. I just remembered the time over there is different than over here…"

"Oh! Then I'll do the same. Tell Alfred-kun and Matthew-san I am bringing them something back as well!"

"Okay, now hurry along you are about to miss the plane."

"I am?" Kiku glanced at his watch. "Oh! I better run then! Bye!" Kiku said, kissed Arthur and quickly took off. Arthur rolled his eyes, and waved at Kiku who waved back before boarding the plane. About a minute or two later he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes, and opened the picture message.

The picture was of Kiku, already sitting down in his seat. _'Miss you already! And the plane hasn't even taken off! XD.'_

Arthur smiled, angled the phone, took a picture, and replied:_ 'I miss you too. Hope you enjoy your time over there.'_

_'I hope so too. Even though I am so nervous! Text you when I get there. Which will probably be in around ten hours. Good thing I have my IPod for company! *Sigh* That picture you took… I'm going to put it as my new phone wallpaper! *blush* You are too cute for your own good. See Ya! They just told us to turn our phones off.'_

Arthur smiled, and waved as the plane took off a bit later. Then Arthur headed for his car and drove off to the police station. Just as Kiku had said, he received another picture message ten hours later. When he opened it he spotted Kiku with a person he didn't recognize. Then he read the message _'Made it back to Tokyo! 15 yrs and I seriously don't recognize some of my relatives. The person with me is my cousin Sakura. She came to pick me up at the airport. She says hi. This month or so away from you is going to be hell. Oh, I am going to get you a kimono while I am it! I'm also getting one for Alfred-kun and Matthew-san! Just don't tell them. Will probably be text you later. Hope I don't text or call you in the middle of the night over there! Lots of love, Kiku'_

Arthur just took another picture and wrote _'Same goes for me. I hope to not text or call you in the middle of the night. I'm doing fine right now. Work was hell as usual. Don't like admitting it, but Alfred can be serious and get to work when he puts his mind to it. Hope that time flies quickly so that I can see you again. Love from Arthur.'_


	14. Patterns in a Garden

"Hey Iggy! There you are!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"A trillion. But you already know I will forever call you that. How's life taking care of the flower shop?"

"Its fine, I already told you I can run the shop just fine! Even though I had to change the schedule so I can work here and over there."

"I see… From what we know we have another victim."

"Another? Which number is it?"

"765" Arthur and Alfred turned as Matthew walked over holding a box of documents. "And this one just like the rest is missing his arms. The killer ripped them off."

"Oh, wonder why the killer does that?"

"Trophies I guess. Hey Matthew what's in the box?" Alfred asked as he took the box from Matthew.

"The case files of all the victims to date, but since there are so many I had someone deliver the rest of them in my office."

"Can Alfred and I help you? I'm sure that you are going to need help."

"Thanks! Actually, yes there are a good amount of boxes. Come. I need you guys to help be check those files again."

"On second thought," Alfred said spotting the amount of boxes.

"They aren't that bad, Alfred, and besides you volunteered to help! I'll treat you to a hamburger from your favorite place"

"These are a lot of boxes… You heard Matthew, Alfred. Let's get to work."

"Fine," said Alfred with a sigh as he grabbed one of the boxes. Arthur and Matthew also grabbed one and started to look through them.

"What are we looking for again?" Alfred said as he had an agenda out and was writing on it.

"Clues, anything that we may have missed the first time around." It stayed silent as they continued to flip through each file.

"That's odd…"

"What's odd?"

"The dates… They repeat themselves see?" Matthew said as he put down ten files right next to each other. Arthur and Alfred leaned in and peaked. All ten files had the same month and say, but the years were different, and the way Matthew had set them down revealed something else.

"The years are consecutive…" Alfred said as he stared at them. Then all of them went and started to pile folders together, until they got fifty-two different piles.

"Fifteen files per pile…"

"With the exception of these ones, they only have fourteen." Alfred said waving at the piles he had separated.

"The killer has been killing for almost fifteen years." Matthew said calmly. "This is the pattern; the killer appears to only kill on specific dates. The days are always the 4th, 11th, 18th and 25th of every month."

"Wait," said Alfred as he stared at the files he had. "So you are telling me that these piles represent the dates we are going to find the future victims?"

"Yes, but that's where we run into a problem."

"What is it?"

"We know practically everything but a few major points." Matthew said as he grabbed a marker and started to write on the whiteboard.

1) How are the victims chosen and why?

2) How does the killer lure the victims in?

3) Where are the victims killed?

4) Why does the killer take the arms of his victims?

5) Why those specific dates?

6) Who is the killer?

"Especially the last one," Alfred sighed as he leaned into his chair. "The last one will practically solve everything."

"I know," Arthur said as he looked back at the files.

_Buzz. Buzz._

"Whose phone is that?" Matthew asked as he quickly checked his own.

"Mine," murmured Arthur as he checked his phone. A picture message. He smiled as he opened it. There was Kiku with Sakura again, both were wearing kimonos and were waving at the camera. _'I can't believe time has flown so fast! How are things over there? Don't forget I shall be arriving early tomorrow! I can't wait to show you everything I got! Sakura says hi again. Can't wait to see you. Lots of Love, Kiku._

"Who is it?" Alfred asked, munching on a burger.

_'Where in the world did he get that from?'_ thought Arthur before he answered. "Kiku. He texted to remind me that he is going to be arriving tomorrow."

"Oh, tell him we say hi," Matthew said, Arthur just nodded as he started typing on his phone. "Come on Alfred stop eating and help me organize these files back into their boxes." Alfred rolled his eyes, and started to help Matthew put the files back. Arthur joined them after a while.

"Do we leave the boxes here?"

"Yes, we are going to need them. When's Kiku returning? Alfred and I can go with you to pick him up."

"The flight from Tokyo that arrives… at ten tomorrow morning." Arthur said after checking his phone. "Kiku told me which flight it was after he got the ticket for it."

"Well. It's getting late, so I suggest we get some rest. Knowing Kiku he is going to be hyperactive," said Alfred as he got his stuff. "So we shall see you tomorrow Iggy! Bye!"

"Why you! Get back over here you bloody wanker!"

_Time Skip_

"Asa!"

"Kiku!" Arthur said as he scooped up Kiku and swung him around in a circle before placing him back on the ground and kissed him. Kiku happily kissed him back and hugged him.

"Sorry to interrupt Iggy, but it's our turn to hug Kiku." Arthur and Kiku broke apart and turned to see Matthew and Alfred walking over. Alfred just grinned at Arthur's expression and pulled Kiku into a hug. Matthew just rolled his eyes and did the same.

"Alfred-kun! Matthew-san! How have you been doing?" Kiku asked as the hug session ended.

"We are doing fine. We practically make an excellent team!"

"That we do. And did you actually take that many suitcases to Japan?" Arthur and Alfred glanced to where Kiku's luggage was.

"He didn't," Arthur said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to assume they are the souvenirs you were bringing back."

"Yep! Come on! Let's go back home so you can see what I brought!"

_Another time skip…_

"Wow, it actually fits"

"I know right! I am pretty good at guessing!"

"He is." Matthew said laughing as he stood in front of the full length mirror, wearing the kimono that Kiku had gotten for him. The others just nodded in agreement. Scattered all over the living room were all the things that Kiku had brought back from Tokyo.

"Too good"

"What! I can't help it!" Kiku said as he playfully tried to swat Alfred on the shoulder. Alfred moved too fast and crashed into Matthew.

"Ow!" Matthew said as he and Alfred landed on the floor.

"Gomen! Anatawa daijoubudesuka?" Kiku asked as he knelt next to Matthew as Arthur helped Alfred up. Kiku just blinked as they stared at him funnily. Then he smacked himself on the head. "Gomen! Boku… I mean… I'm sorry I forgot you don't understand Japanese. What I said was 'Sorry, are you okay?'"

"I am fine, my arm hurts that's all."

"Let me see" Matthew just stared as Kiku carefully began to examine his arm. Matthew glanced at Kiku, who was done checking his arm. "Don't worry! It will continue to hurt for a while, but thankfully nothing bad happened." Matthew thanked him and joined Alfred on the couch after hitting him on the head with the fan that Kiku had given him.

_'That was odd. I could have sworn I heard him murmur something,'_ Matthew thought as he was pulled into a hug and kiss by Alfred. _'Or was it my imagination…'_


	15. The Garden's Suspect

_Poke. Poke._

"Huh? What?

"Wake up!" _Poke. Poke._

"Alfred, what is it?" Matthew asked with a yawn.

"I swear I now understand why Arthur worries about Kiku."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You have been working non-stop for the past 3 weeks! I swear you are starting to pick up Kiku's habits."

"Sorry about that Alfred, it's just that I have been investigating some stuff, and I guess I got carried away."

"It's alright, Alfred said as he hugged Matthew. "What have you been investigating that has practically gotten you exhausted to the point of collapsing?"

"Just some hunches I have. I am hoping they help us solve the case faster," was all Matthew replied as he started to organize and put all his paperwork away.

"By the way you have been acting it's like you have a suspect and everything."

"Actually I do have a suspect in mind already. But I am not going to tell you until I am a hundred percent sure. I don't want to falsely accuse anyone." Alfred nodded as Matthew started to put the papers into piles.

"What's this?" Matthew looked from the papers he was holding to see Alfred holding the picture of the mansion he had been looking up.

"A mansion that once used to be here. Legend has it that the mansion mysteriously disappeared years ago. No one has found it so it kind of became an urban legend around here."

"Oh, I remember those stories! Arthur and his friends would tell them to me sometimes. But it was so long ago I barely remember what they would tell me. But I do remember they said that anyone who went searching for it eventually disappeared."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I don't even remember anyone that has gone looking for it."

"Oh," was all Matthew said as he accepted the picture back from Alfred. "I guess I was kind of hopping you would know more information on it."

"How come? The mansion probably doesn't even exist."

"I know. It's just… Never mind. Can you help me clean up? What time is it anyway?"

"Yes I can help you. And about the time… we have half an hour to get to Iggy's place for dinner remember?"

"What! I slept that long?"

"Yes, now come on before we are late!"

_Forty minutes later, above the flower shop_

"Iggy cooked?"

"He did," Kiku said laughing at Alfred's expression. "I have been teaching him so he has gotten a lot better hasn't he?"

"He has. The last time I ate his cooking I almost died of food poisoning!"

"Hey! My cooking is not that bad." Arthur made a face as the Alfred and Matthew started laughing at his expression. Kiku giggled and kissed him, before turning to scold Alfred.

"Stop teasing him Alfred-kun! His cooking really isn't that bad. I could hardly believe he could cook the first time he cooked something for me! The food tasted as though I had prepared it myself!"

"So how did he persuade you to let him take over your kitchen?"

"He… um…" Kiku managed to look thoughtful as he shot Arthur a you-better-help-me-come-up-with-something look.

"It was when I came to visit him years ago," Arthur said at last. "He had overworked himself and had passed out on the couch. I decided to prepare him something. After looking around I found some of his old cookbooks and all I did was follow the recipes."

"Yes," said Kiku with a sigh. "I was surprised to see him since I hadn't given him a spare key or anything. Turns out I left the back door unlocked by accident. _Sigh._ The food was really good though."

"I'll just take your word for it," Alfred said laughing. "Oh, Iggy do you remember the stories you used to tell me about the mansion that was supposedly in the area?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because I found Matthew researching it, but I couldn't remember any of the stories you used to tell me."

"Well…" Arthur said with a frown as he scratched his head. "If the stories are true then that mansion was supposedly built around 130 years ago. No one remembers the location since the family that lived there wouldn't let people approach it, so pictures taken of it are very rare. At some point no one heard anything from it, and people just assumed that the family had left. But whether the mansion still exists is a complete mystery."

"You okay, Kiku?" Matthew asked unexpectedly.

"Huh? I am fine," Kiku said as he looked at Matthew. "I was just remembering the other version I have heard about it."

"Which one?"

"The first one I heard was the one Asa mentioned right now. But someone told me that the mansion was haunted, and that an evil spirit or a demon haunts it. From what the person said the demon/spirit makes the mansion appear once in a while in order to get someone to find it in order to eat them, or something like that. I don't remember very well. That was a very long time ago."

"I gotta admit, Kiku's version sounds interesting," Matthew said as he got another onigiri.

"Hey! I was gonna grab that one!"

"Too bad," Matthew said laughing as he took a bite out of it. Alfred made a face and got one for himself.

"Don't fight over the food! There's more if you guys want extras!"

"Alright!" Alfred said with a grin. "Then the hero would like to confiscate all the extra food you have!" Arthur just stared at him eyebrow raised, Kiku started laughing, and Matthew swatted him on the arm. "What! I can't help it, this food's good!" All Alfred got as a reply was the laughter of the three before he joined them as well.


	16. Garden's Path

_Two days later_

Matthew stood, hidden in the shadows, looking at the suspect's house. He had told Alfred that he was working late, and to not call him or anything. He had been standing there for a while, determined to see if his suspicions were correct all along. He sighed as he put his hands in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing.

_'It sure is chilly tonight.'_ Matthew thought as he glanced at the house again. So far nothing suspicious, it almost looked as if the occupants were already sleeping. After an hour he was about to leave when he spotted movement. Hiding even deeper into the darkness he spotted his suspect leave the house.

_'There he is. Now let's see if he really is the one.'_ Matthew thought as he carefully began to follow the person at a safe distance on the other side of the street. The person was walking confidently and calmly, oblivious to the fact that someone was following him. Then the person walked into the public park, and calmly continued to walk. Matthew carefully followed, and hid when the figure ahead of him stopped.

_'What's he doing?'_ Matthew thought as the figure ahead of him stopped and appeared to be looking for something. But then the person started walking again, without having picked up anything. Then they headed for the fence that separated the forest from the park. The person walked alongside the fence for a while, before looking around again. Then the person carefully got part of the fence and pulled it back, slipped through, and put the fence back before walking off into the forest.

_'The forest? Why would he be heading over here?'_ Matthew thought as he followed the person into the forest. _'They are not even following a path…'_ The person continued to walk as though they had gone through this part of the forest before. Then they came upon a weathered path that was now mostly hidden by grass, and moss. The person calmly continued to follow it.

_'You lied then! You knew where it was all along!'_ Matthew stared at the mansion in front of him. It looked as if it had been abandoned years ago. Windows were cracked, and sections of the roof had caved in, even some of the walls had collapsed. Vines grew on the walls, and a stone wall surrounded it, also on the verge of collapsing in many areas, but it was still holding strong.

_Creak_

Matthew quickly went in the direction to see the suspect open iron gates that were rusting and went inside. Matthew followed and managed to open the gate enough to slip in without making a noise. He could see vines growing on this side of the stone wall. The ground had sings of cement all over the place, but they looked like gray islands amidst the grass, moss, and lichen. The cement though appeared to be splattered with different shades of brown.

_'Why would he come here? This place looks like it could fall down at any moment.'_ Matthew looked around as he spotted a dirt path that showed signs that people had walked on it recently. He glanced towards the direction the path went and spotted the only thing in the place that did not looked worn down or decaying, a garden.

_'Should I even be surprised? Let's see where the path takes me.'_ The garden, he had to admit, was one of the most carefully cared for gardens he had ever seen. The garden practically contradicted its surroundings. It was flourishing with plant life, and it looked as though the owner was letting the rest of the place decay, since the garden was the only thing that was being taken care of.

_'This garden is so big. How can one person take care of this place in secret?'_ he thought as he continued to walk through it. The path continued for a while, before he saw a clearing among the plants. He stared at it when he reached it. _'No! How can someone do this?'_

Arms. There were arms sprouting from the ground. They had all been put so that they appeared to make strange arrangements on the soil. All of them were showing signs of decomposition, some looked recognizable, and others were missing fingers, showing bone, or had moss and lichen growing on them. Some were so decomposed that only parts of the bone were sticking out of the ground. Those were already missing the hands and fingers, so only the forearm remained. The whole place stank due to the decomposing flesh.

_Snap_

Matthew whipped around. He could see no one, but the person knew this place better than he did. It was best if he quickly left. Matthew quickly followed the path to the entrance. He grabbed the gate and tried to push it open, but it refused to move. He shook it, but the thing just rattled.

_'If I can't open it, then I will simply find a place where the wall is climbable'_ Matthew then took off alongside the wall. He tried several spots, but they all turned out to be useless.

_Crunch. Crunch. Snap._

_'Damn, I have been spotted.'_ Matthew then quickly headed towards the mansion. Soon his feet touched cement that was decorated in many shades of brown and red. _'Is this blood?'_ he thought as he approached the mansion. After looking around he entered it. The inside of it looked better off than the outside, and when he flipped one of the switches one of the lights turned on. He blinked in surprise and after he quickly checked the place he realized he was in the section of the place that was still in pretty good shape.

_'How come half of this place looks like it's about to collapse and the other half looks taken care of?'_ Matthew walked out into the hallway and stared. The ground near him had what looked like an ancient blood puddle. When he looked around he realized that the wall (and a bit of the ceiling) was splattered with ancient blood.

_Creak. Creak._

_"You should have never come, or entered this place."_ Matthew turned to see someone standing there staring at him calmly, sword in hand.

_'How… Where did he come from?'_ Matthew backed into the hallway as the figure calmly followed.

_"Like this place? It's the place of my childhood. And it shall become the place where you pass onto the netherworld."_

"Your _childhood_? You are telling me-"

_"That I lied? If you followed all the way over here you ought to have known that by now. Don't play dumb. Now be a good guest and follow me into the garden of gardens."_

"And what makes you think I am going to go?" Matthew asked as he pulled out his gun.

_"Even if you fire that thing, no one will come. Do you have any idea how far we are in this forest? You probably don't. But either way you are going to the garden. Whether you walk, or I drag your miserable corpse over there."_

_"So,"_ the figure said smiling as they lifted up the sword. Matthew gritted his teeth and lifted his gun at the person in front of him._ "Which one is it going to be?"_


	17. A Leaf in the Garden

**"Welcome! Welcome! To the best garden on Earth! Come in and see it! Come in and see it!"**

_'Another person? How many people know of this place?'_ Matthew thought as he was half-dragged and half-carried back to the garden with all the arms. He and his opponent had fought in the mansion, and their battle ended outside of it. He hated admitting the fact that he had been beaten by someone who looked as though they couldn't even defend themselves. _'But then again, don't judge someone by their appearance…'_

_"Light, we are here. You were right he was following you."_

_'What!'_ Matthew thought as the person threw him onto the ground. He winced as he hit the ground hard. He struggled against his bindings, but with no effect.

**"So nice that you can join us… Matthew Williams."** Matthew lifted his head to see the person he had followed squatting in front of him with a snicker on his face. Eyes that were shining with a red light looked at him in amusement. Then the person laughed and stood up, and twirled in a circle. **"Welcome! Welcome! To the best garden on Earth! Come in and see it! Come in and see it!"**

"Bastard! How could you do such a thing?"

_"Don't you dare call my little brother a bastard!"_ came the reply from near Matthew as his head was smashed on the ground by the speaker's foot.

**"Big brother Shadow! Are you okay? Looks like he put on a good fight!"**

_"He did, but as I always say swords are better than guns in any place at any time."_

**"Oh Shadow! Don't mistreat our flower please. I don't want bruises on this one."**

_"Oh, alright"_ the person whose name appeared to be shadow said as he lifted his foot from Matthew's head. Matthew spat out the dirt he had almost swallowed.

"Why in the world do you call him Light?" he spat out as he looked up at the two brothers. He blinked and his eyes widened in surprise as he finally got a good look at them.

_"Because I am the darkness and he is the light. The world knows of his existence and not mine. That is why I call him light."_

**"Now, now. Enough talking! It's time for the show to begin! Come in! Come in!"** Light exclaimed as he spun away from them laughing as though nothing was wrong with his surroundings. **"Come and look at all the pretty flowers! Aren't they beautiful!"** he exclaimed as he bent and touched some of the hands. **"Hands with five fingers are the best! Though sometimes I only get four fingers! You have eyes, so you can see what I'm telling you, it's true!"**

"You two are crazy! How can you do this! Don't you two care that this people have families that care for them?"

_"Families? Fah! Why should we? Families eventually break up and you never hear from them again. So we are doing them a favor."_

"How is killing… No… _murdering _them a favor?"

**"They don't have to face the reality of this so call 'families.' They are nothing but a farce!"**

"How can you say that if you two are siblings, you two are _family_! I mean you two are-"

_"Who cares if we are? We are the survivors of this place. We don't have a family."_

**"We do"**

_"Yes, our mother's side. But do they even count? We haven't even met them."_

**"You know I-"**

_"You, yes. But enough about that."_ Shadow said as he looked down at Matthew. _"What do we do about him?"_

**"What else? He will become part of the show! Let the opening act begin! We now present Matthew Williams! The newest flower for the greatest garden on Earth!"**

"Let me go!" Matthew struggled as Shadow picked him up from the ground. "You'll pay! You will both pay!"

_"Do we kill him first or do we keep him awake? 'Cause I wouldn't mind hearing him scream for mercy."_

**"I don't know… we have never done that before. But if you wish to do it you may. I'll just watch."**

_"Thank You. Now…"_ Shadow said putting Matthew on the ground, and chained him down. _"This is the punishment for those people that know too much for their own good."_

Light just sat there, as the screams echoed in the mansion grounds. Laughing to himself he sang, **"Grabbing on a right arm, pulling, pulling! The color red bathes the moonlight! Let the flower sing as he joins the garden! Let us all jump and cry in joy!"**

_Wham!_

**"Ow! What was that for, Shadow?"**

_"Did you forget to take your medication or something?"_

**"I didn't forget. It's just that… for some reason I cannot take it on the nights I come to see you."**

_"Whatever,"_ Shadow said as he ruffled Light on the head. _"Take them when you return. You go back to your old state of mind when you don't. Want me to plant them, or are you going to?"_

**"You do it. It's getting late, be careful when you dispose of the body okay? I have to go back before my absence is noticed."**

_"Fine, take care Light,"_ Shadow watched as Light waved at him before taking off. He sighed and planted the new flowers. Then after abandoning the corpse, he went back to the mansion, his home.

_'No,'_ he thought as he looked at the place that he had lived for twenty-two years. _'Our home. This place is also Light's home. Even though he lives with that person. Wonder if… Light would like to turn them into a flower? Probably not.'_ He looked at all the blood splattered as he headed to the room he claimed as his own. He smiled as he spotted the sunrise through his window. _'Seven more days before Light comes to visit me once more…'_


	18. Garden of Sorrows

_Ring. Ring._

"Alfred, do you have any idea what time it is? Not even Kiku gets up this early."

"I'm sorry, but by any chance Matthew contacted you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"He is not answering his phone. I called the office cause he said he was going to stay and work on some stuff. But when I called they said he never showed up! And I'm getting worried sick."

"If you want I can help you search for him. Where are you right now?"

"At the office. I am hopping Matthey shows up soon."

"I'll be there soon. Bye"

"What happened?" Arthur turned and looked into Kiku's sleepy eyes as he closed his cell phone.

"Alfred cannot find Matthew anywhere, and he is staring to panic. I volunteered to go help him find him."

"If you want I can help you guys," Kiku murmured as he started to get up.

"No, it's alright Kiku. You need to rest; you were working like crazy yesterday to finish that order on time. Besides there is not much you are going to be able to do."

"Fine," Kiku said with a yawn as Arthur finished changing. Then Kiku grabbed the bed covers and snuggled into them. "Call me when you guys find him."

"I will, and you better get your rest." Arthur kissed him on the forehead before grabbing his car keys and heading to the station. He was greeted by a very worried and hysterical Alfred.

"He is still not answering Arthur! And I am starting to freak out. Has he contacted either you or Kiku for the past twelve hours?"

"No, none of our cell phones have rung, and the two house phones didn't have any missed calls in that time span at all." Alfred sighed as he collapsed back into his chair. "Don't worry; I am sure Kiku will call if Matthew contacts him instead of us."

"So I guess all we have to do is wait for something to happen? Let me call him again…" Arthur just watched as Alfred called Matthew every ten minutes. In between they would have contact with other police officers that were out in the streets searching for him. Arthur was talking on the radio with an officer when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes? Come in!" Arthur said as he finished talking with the officer.

"Mr. Arthur? Someone is here to see you and they say it's an emergency."

"Tell them to come in." Arthur said with a sigh as he glanced back at Alfred who was staring at his phone before picking it up.

"Asa"

"Huh? Kiku! What are you doing here? What happened to resting?" Arthur exclaimed as he turned to see Kiku standing there. He blinked and realized that Kiku looked as though he had run all the way from the shop to the station. Before Kiku could reply a buzzing sound came from the small box he held in his hand. Almost immediately Kiku handed it to Arthur.

"That box came in the mail this morning. I thought it was weird since not only did it have Alfred-kun's name on it, but there was no return address. Then a bit after I got it started to make that buzzing sound. I got frightened, but when nothing happened I picked it up and came running over here." Kiku explained as Arthur put the box on Alfred's desk who was staring at it in surprise.

"Did that box just vibrate right now?" he asked Kiku.

"Yes, why? What's the matter?"

"I am hoping it's nothing," Alfred said as he pushed the re-dial button. After a while the box started to vibrate again. Kiku shifted a bit and just blinked at the box. Alfred was about to garb the box when Arthur stopped him.

"Put on gloves is bad enough that Kiku's fingerprints are already on it." Alfred nodded, put gloves on and then opened the box. His eyes widened, and after a while he reached in and pulled out something. They all stared at what Alfred had pulled out. It was Matthew's cell phone, and it was coated in a red liquid.

"Is that…" Kiku said and then fell silent.

"No! It's not!" Alfred exclaimed as he flipped the phone open. He blinked and saw that there were a lot of missed calls and voicemails from him. Then he spotted that there was an unread text message. It was from an unknown number. He opened it and stared:

_'Hello Alfred F Jones. If you are reading this then it means the box reached its destination. Want to see your beloved? Then go to this address. Hope you like surprises, cause you'll get a big one when you find him. Those that know too much pay the consequences.'_

Both Arthur and Kiku jumped a little when Alfred unexpectedly stood up and bolted out the door. They quickly followed as Alfred jumped into his car and drove off.

"Come on Kiku! We have to catch up to him!" Arthur said as he got his car started. Kiku hopped in the passenger's seat and quickly followed Alfred. Arthur contacted some other officers and told them their locations as they followed Alfred. Finally Alfred parked the car and jumped out and zoomed into an alleyway. Arthur told the officers their location, and both of them got out of the car and followed Alfred. Almost as soon as they entered they both halted and stared at the scene in front of them. Immediately Arthur rushed forward to console the hysterical Alfred.

"Why! Why would someone do such a thing?" Alfred cried as he clung onto Arthur. Arthur barely noticed when the rest of the police officers arrived. It was only when someone's hand landed on his shoulder that he looked up.

"Arthur, I need you to get Alfred out of here. Kiku is waiting for you guys." Gilbert said as he looked at him with a bit of sympathy in his eyes. "You might want to take him home while you are at it. He is going to need a lot of help right now."

"Understood. Come on Alfred, Kiku's waiting for us." Arthur then lifted Alfred up and made his way out of the alley. Someone lifted the yellow tape for him. Then he made his way back to the car. He spotted Kiku sitting on the hood of the car talking with one of the officers. Then as he approached the officer left. Kiku sighed and looked up as Arthur approached.

"How's… Alfred-kun?" Kiku said as he reached up and wiped away the tears that were coming out of his eyes.

"He wore himself out. He's sleeping right now. How come you aren't wearing any shoes?" he asked as he finally noticed the condition Kiku was in.

"I told you I left the house in a hurry after that box vibrated. I didn't have time to put some shoes on since I was frightened since it kept vibrating every once in a while. So I practically ran out the back door… Oh no! I think I left the door open!"

"Let's go then. Before someone breaks in and starts stealing, and also because I need to keep an eye on Alfred before he goes and does something he'll regret later."

"Right. Let's go then. Want me to contact Ludwig?"

"Yes. Alfred is going to need all the help he can get and fast."

"Understood," Kiku said as he pulled out his own phone and started dialing.


	19. The Clues Left in the Garden

"Are you feeling alright Alfred?"

"How can I feel alright? We haven't found Matthew's killer and it's been three weeks!"

"I know how you feel Alfred. It's been seven years and I still haven't found the person that killed Francis."

"I know! It's just that it feels… it feels…"

"Asa, I have the tea."

"Give it to him. It will help calm down his nerves." Kiku nodded and gave the tea to Alfred, who after staring blankly at it, started to drink it.

"We are doing everything we can right now Alfred. Do you have any idea what Matthew was investigating before he disappeared?"

"No. Not everything anyway. He would only tell me some stuff. He even told he had a suspect for the case, but he didn't want to reveal who it was before he was completely sure. You know how Matthew was, he didn't like blaming people before he was a 100% sure they were really at fault."

"Do you know where he left his stuff? Do you know where he could have left all the things he was investigating?"

"At my house and his office. But it's going to take a while to persuade them to let us take his stuff. I mean it's been used as evidence in order to try to find out what he was after the day he disappeared."

"There might be someone who might let us access the archives. And I am hoping he won't give us much trouble."

"Who?"

"Gilbert. He will let us you know that he and Matthew were friends. He might also know some stuff that can help us."

"Let's go then!"

"Not right now. His shift ended already, and it's late. And you still need to rest. At least you are almost back to your old self."

"Yeah. Ludwig and Feliciano are experts at what they do. How did you even hear about them? Even some people at the station haven't heard about them."

"Kiku. He sent me to them when I was still battling depression and alcoholism after Francis's death. According to him they are some of the few friends he has since he arrived here."

"Talking about Kiku… Where did he go off to?"

"He is probably closing the store right now. It was pretty busy today. And from what I know he has some new orders."

"You know, you were right."

"About what?"

"That he works himself to the point of collapsing. Did he tell you he fainted the other day due to that?"

"No. Guess I'll have to have another talk about taking breaks." Both heard footsteps and saw Kiku finish climbing the stairs. He stifled a yawn before he noticed they were staring at him.

"What is…? Hey! Put me down!" Kiku shrieked in surprise as Arthur scooped him up and carried him off.

"I won't. Bedtime for you right now little mister. What is this about working yourself to death again?"

"I haven't? Who told you that?"

"Alfred. Honestly Kiku do you even know what a break is?"

"No" Alfred just shook his head and sighed as he continued to sip his tea. He was staring out the window when Arthur came back with a blanket and some pillows.

"Honestly at the rate he is going I am going to chain him up so that he rests. Don't worry. We'll go talk to Gilbert first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, Iggy. I don't know what I would have done without you."

_Next Day. Police Station._

"So you guys want access to Matthew's files?"

"Yes Gilbert. We believe Matthew might have left the information we need in his files."

"What type of information?"

"About the case. Especially about whom the suspect he was investigating is, and hopefully where he was heading the night he disappeared."

"And you want the awesome me to let you look through his stuff?"

"Yes. We also want to ask you if you know anything about what Matthew was doing."

"So will you grant us access?"

"Of course the awesome me is! I want to know who did this to Matthew as much as you guys. Come follow me." Gilbert said as he led them to the storage room where they kept all the evidence for the cases. "Here they are. It's this two boxes right here."

"Thanks Gilbert. How can we ever thank you."

"Finding Matthew's killer. That's the only thing I ask in return. Now these papers are still in police custody so you guys will have to return them."

"We know that already! Thanks again." Alfred said as he and Arthur went into Alfred's office and started to check the contents of the boxes.

"He sure was investigating a lot," Arthur said with a sigh as he scratched his head and stared at the documents in his hand.

"He did, didn't he? Look, here's all the information he was looking on that mansion from the legends."

"Wonder why he was so interested in it. No one has been able to confirm where the mansion is even located! And those who search for it never return. Or so the legends say."

"I know, but he wouldn't stop talking about it. He was even asking the other officers if they know anything about the legends of the mansion."

"Do you think the mansion is real?"

"I don't know. In reality I haven't done much research on it. And if what they say about the mansion is correct than a lot of the information on it has disappeared."

"You may be right on that one. Matthew doesn't have much information here other than the many different legends and stories that surround that place."

"Let's keep looking. And see if anything else comes up."

"Agreed"


	20. The Forgotten Garden

_Knock. Knock._

Arthur looked up to see Gilbert peeking in.

"How are you guys faring? Have you found anything useful yet?"

"Not much. And we have been at it for a couple of days now."

"What have you guys been able to find?"

"What he does have on the suspect is all in code, and he doesn't even specify anything about them. What we do know is that he was trailing the suspect the night he died. According to this journal he was going to see if he was following the right person before he lifted an accusing finger at him."

"He also mentions the mansion from the myths and legends that surround this small city. I don't know why he shows such an interest in a place that exists in stories."

"Actually you are wrong there Alfred."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that place is real?"

"It is, or shall I say was, a real place. It's just that no one has heard from it for the past years. The mansion itself existed at some point in the history of the area, but due to problems with its owners it was erased from a lot of places when the city finally lost contact with it."

"How come?" Alfred asked as he stared at the officer who had sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "Why did they erase the mansion?"

"The people that lived there were the sophisticated aristocratic type. They rarely socialized with the city and they believed they were superior to everyone else because they were the richest people in the area. They did a lot of stuff to get on the bad side of the people here. So the city was glad when they started to stop having contact with it. When all contact was finally lost the city council voted on erasing the mansion from the city's history, and anywhere where it was mentioned."

"How come they lost contact with each other? Why did they even stop communicating in the first place?" Arthur asked as he was taking notes on everything Gilbert was saying.

"To put it simply the people that lived there did not believe in mixing with the people of the 'low' class. At some point the children were homeschooled. That's when the communication started to slow. Apart from being snobby, the people were said to be cruel to anyone that dared trespass into their mansion. Actually they were cruel to all the people that they considered to be 'below' them which were practically everyone in town."

"That explains everyone's eagerness to eliminate them from their past…" Alfred murmured. Then he frowned and looked at Gilbert. "How do you know all of this information anyway?"

"Unlike you two, I have actually lived here my entire life. My family has been living here for the past three generations. West and I are some of the people that were growing up in these parts when the mansion was eliminated from our past."

"Who's West?"

"My younger brother, Ludwig. He told me he's your psychiatrist, Alfred. So I know that you are making progress with that head of yours."

"He's your younger brother?"

"He is. Since he is younger than me he doesn't remember things as much as I do."

"Did you ever see the people that lived there?"

"From afar yes. I already told you they didn't want us normal people to go anywhere near them. The kids were alright at first before their parents influence started getting to them. That's when we stopped socializing with them as well. They didn't mind. Their parents practically spoiled them."

"Do you know of any events that happened before they broke contact?"

"I do. I was ten at the time, and it was something that everyone talked about until the 'lady' of the house practically shutted everyone up. For what I remembered hearing they said that the lady's husband was having an affair with someone, and that the wife had caught him. It was such a big deal since they boasted about having the perfect family. Everyone was hoping that the scandal would somehow ruin the perfect image they created for themselves. Now that I think about it…"

"What is it?"

"The day the 'lady' put the lid on the rumors was the day they started to separate themselves even more than what they had. At first people were allowed to go and admire the place, but then they threatened to shoot at anyone who dared approach. Since they were known to keep their threats people simply stopped going to the place. I remember that I was disappointed because it meant that I was never going to be able to see it in person."

"Was it really that magnificent?"

"From what I heard about all the people that saw it before the threat it was. They said that despite the wall that surrounds the mansion you could still see it. They said that the mansion was the most beautiful structure that they had ever seen. And the gardens that surrounded it were said to be the most beautiful ones. But don't take my word for it. I never got the chance to see it."

"Do you know where it was located?"

"Now that's one of the questions I can't answer. When the threat was given the mansion's address was immediately erased. That made it harder for people to find it, and those that knew where it was refused to hand over the information. I remember trying to bribe twenty people into giving me the location since I always wanted to see it. But now no one knows where it used to be."

"Thanks for all your help Gilbert."

"Your welcome. If you guys want anymore information the awesome me will always be available. See ya! Don't forget to return those boxes to the storage room." They waved at Gilbert as he left.

"Now what?"

"Now that we know that the mansion really exists we have no choice but to search for it now. If Matthew spent so much time trying to find it then it might be a clue to all the murders that have been happening. And we must hurry before any more corpses are found."


	21. In Search of the Garden

"What in the world gives you the idea we are going to find anything useful here?" Alfred told Arthur as they stepped out of Arthur's car. Arthur sighed before he replied.

"I know you detest reading, but you got to admit the library is one of the places where we might find some information that wasn't deleted."

"Like what? I am sure even the newspaper articles on the mansion were deleted as well."

"It doesn't hurt to search does it? Now come on, the faster we find the information the faster we find Matthew's killer."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to avenge Matthew." Arthur just rolled his eyes as he and Alfred walked into the city's public library. Both of them walked to the area of the library that had the city's history. As Alfred flipped through books, Arthur got hold of the books that contained newspaper clippings from the city's newspaper.

"Are you even reading those books Alfred? Or are you just mindlessly going through them?" Arthur asked after a while.

"For once I am reading them Iggy. But in the couple that I have read they don't mention the mansion at all. Any luck with those newspapers?"

"None. They do mention the scandal that Gilbert mentioned to us though."

"They do? What does it say?"

"The exact same thing Gilbert told us. This is interesting."

"What's interesting?" Alfred asked as he peeked over Arthur's shoulder, book in hand.

"It says here that before the lady that Gilbert mentioned shut the whole thing up that not only was the affair real, but that through to information from an inside source they found out that the affair had been going on for years. It also says that the insider hinted that the husband had children with his lover. But that information was never clarified for since no one from the city was allowed to talk to anyone in the mansion without the lady's permission."

"Looks like they erased their names from this paper though." Alfred said as he pointed out the parts that had been cleverly erased.

"As well as any information that would have been helpful in figuring out who these people were."

"And where that forsaken house is!"

"Shhh! No shouting!" hissed Arthur as he continued flipping. "Complaining isn't going to get us anywhere so we better continue to search."

"Alright. Alright. Even though I doubt we will find much." Arthur just shook his head as he continued to flip through the newspaper clippings. He swore he heard Alfred cursing under his breath once in a while.

_"Attention everyone. The library will be closing in ten minutes. Don't forget any of your belongings. Thank you for your time, and come back soon."_

"Did you find anything?"

"No. The newspapers mentioned the mansion and/or its occupants once in a while, but they have practically destroyed any information that could be useful. And you?"

"Same here. Hey! How come we didn't search via the internet? It would have been so much simpler!"

"It might have. But seriously, Alfred. Erasing information from written sources is harder than from an online source. What makes you think that any information on that place even exists?"

"I guess you are right about that one. It is easier and faster to get rid of any information online. As long as not many people know about it."

"The city's history is online in its own special webpage that only people that live here can access. So it means that no one outside this place knows of the existence of such a mansion. Unless the family has told other people that didn't live in this town."

"Sorry to crash your train of thoughts, but finding any existing family is hard enough with knowing the family members. What makes you think than not having any idea whatsoever of who these people even are will be very helpful?"

"Alright, alright. Geez. It's also bad enough the people here wanted to get rid of them that bad. Wonder if they were really bad people…"

"They probably were. Now let's see…"Alfred frowned as he continued thinking. Arthur just shook his head and continued to drive back home. "Do you think there might be anyone in this place that will be willing to hand over the information?"

"If there is even anyone that remembers anymore Alfred. People's memories are easier to erase with time. If print is hard, and with technology is easier, then the mind is the easiest one of all of them. If they were eager to get rid of them then I am sure a lot of them made themselves forget. And if they do remember what makes you think that they would hand the information over?"

"Guess you are right. Damn!"

_Buzz. Buzz._

"That's my phone," Alfred said as he pulled it out. "Hey it's Gilbert"

"What does he want?"

"He says he remembers another piece of information. It says here…_'I finally remember how long ago it was. The troubles with the mansion had always existed. Twenty-two years ago was the whole conflict with the affair, and it was around fifteen years ago that the city lost all contact with them. Hope this helps you guys somehow.'"_

"Around fifteen years ago… Iggy the murders began almost fifteen years ago!"

"I know. But what about the other number? Nothing special happened twenty-two years ago."

"I know! But this ties that mansion even more with all the murders!"

"Then we better find the information and fast. And, Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Even though it's probably going to be fruitless. Tomorrow we start to ask the people of this city if they remember by any chance anything about the mansion and its occupants."

"Understood."


	22. Disappearances in the Garden

"We are hopelessly lost."

"We are not!"

"Dad! Why did we have to come here again?"

"What's wrong with taking a trek through the forest?"

"That its uncouth, and totally not proper."

"Saya! The forest isn't that bad!"

"For a pipsqueak like you, no. But I unlike you I detest the idea of getting dirty."

"Now, now kids don't fight. I am sure if we continue walking in this direction we will eventually find our way out of this forest."

"We better! At this rate I am going to have to take an hour long bath just to get rid of all the muckiness I am getting from this place!"

"But it isn't that bad big sister."

"Oh, Peter! What do you even know about not been anywhere near civilization?"

"Well…"

Exactly. Nothing, now-"

"No more fighting kids. I think I see something up ahead."

"Mom! Dad! These are nothing but ruins!" Saya exclaimed as she turned to stare at her parents.

"We know dear. But it's getting late…"

"Now Saya what do you prefer?" he father asked as he turned and stared at her. "Sleeping in the forest, and getting more dirt on yourself than what you already have. Or sleeping in the ruins, where hopefully there is actual ground to sleep on and a roof over our heads?"

"I don't mind sleeping on the cold forest ground!" Peter chirped as he stood there holding his mother's hand.

"No thank you! I don't mind sleeping on a cold floor as long as we get out of this place!"

"Fine then, let's find the door to this place." After searching around for it they found a rusted iron gate. It swung open with a loud screech that echoed through the night.

"Wow. This place looks like it's been abandoned for the past century!" Saya exclaimed as they walked in.

"Hey! Dad look!" Peter exclaimed as he pointed to the right of the ruins. "There's a garden over there. And it looks tended as well!"

"Don't tell me someone actually lives in an uncouth place like this!" Saya exclaimed.

"Come on. Maybe we will be able to find the person who lives here."

"What's the purpose in that?"

"Saya, dear, if we find the person then maybe you don't have to sleep on the floor tonight."

"Okay, okay. And here I thought I wouldn't have to go into more dirt roads." Saya grumbled as she followed her family into the garden. Eventually even she had to admit that the flower were the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. The garden was like a mini jungle of flowers and trees. Peter zoomed a bit ahead and examined the flowers closely.

"Mom these flowers are beautiful! Do you think the person will find if we can take a few with us?" Saya asked as she looked longingly at the flowers surrounding them.

"We can ask and find out. Peter! Don't get ahead. I don't want you to get lost."

"Okay mom," Peter said as he waited for them to catch up. "This place is very big isn't it?"

"It is. This must be the biggest, most beautiful garden I have ever seen!" They continued walking along the garden's main path. It was Saya though that started to detect, through the strong aroma of the flowers, a faint disturbing smell.

"Hey do you guy smell that?"

"Smell what honey?"

"That smell. It almost smells like… decay."

"Don't be silly! Why would there be something decaying in this garden? Even if some of the flowers are dying they wouldn't give such a smell."

"I don't know…" Saya mumbled as she followed them further into the garden. They all spotted a break in the jungle of flowers. As they got near it the smell Saya had detected started to get stronger.

"I think an animal may have died here." Was what their father said as they finally made their way into the clearing. A horrifying sight greeted them. Arms. Dozens and dozens of arms decorated the ground in front of them. The majority were in a severe state of decomposition which explained the smell. What also made them freeze in their tracks was that they were not alone. A person stood there, looking at them with a surprised look on his face. He was holding a sword, and when he moved to get a better look at them they spotted a person that was chained to a tree, and trembling in terror.

"Go we better leave now!" their father said as he started to usher them away.

**"Don't move or this child dies."** The mother gasped as they turned toward the source. Another man was there, kneeling behind Peter holding a sword to his throat. The child's eyes were wide, and he was trembling as his captor tightened his grip on him.

_"Light! Who are these people?"_

**"Wanderers from the city. The type she wouldn't have liked to enter this place."**

_"What I meant was," _the person that they had spotted first said as he walked over._ "Do you know them personally?"_

**"Personally, no. But I have spotted them before. That's how I know they live there. Now,"** he said as he tightened his grip on Peter, and pressed the sword even more to his neck. **"If you don't want the child to die, then leave all of your belongings on the ground in front of you. Shadow will inspect you guys so you don't try to keep your electronic devices or anything that will allow you to escape. And remember if you don't follow direction and disobey you guys shall witness tonight's opening act!"**

"What opening act? This isn't a circus!"

**"Welcome everyone! Welcome! Tonight's opening act apparently has changed. Tonight we shall witness this child's transformation into a flower!"** Light exclaimed as he tilted his head in the direction of all the arms sprouting from the ground. The entire family immediately got the memo and took off everything but the clothes they wore, and put them on the ground. The person, Shadow, then walked over and inspected them

_"Light. They are cleared. Have you checked that child?"_

**"Yes, I have. He only had a couple of stuff with him. Now intruders! Follow me, and I promise that I won't harm this child."** They all quickly followed him as he led them to the ruins. By now he was carrying Peter, who had twisted in his arms and was staring at his family as they stepped into the ruins and followed down a flight of stairs.

**"Here we are. Now enter."** They quickly stepped into the dungeon that Light had led them off to. Then Light put Peter down and ushered him in before closing and locking the door.


	23. The Garden's Hunt

"No. You twist it like this."

"Ok, and then you do this…"

"Perfect you did it!"

"This thing is harder than it looks."

"Come on Asa at least you succeeded. How is all your research going?"

"Not very good for now. Most people we talk to say they have no idea what we are talking about. And those that do say something is usually about the legends that have been spread around here."

"How's Alfred-kun taking it?"

"Not very good. But thankfully he hasn't done anything reckless. He told me he was going to go and ask Gilbert some more information."

"Gilbert? Um… is that by any chance Ludwig's older brother?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Oh, I see. Then he is a good choice. Ludwig told me that his family has been living here for a very long time."

_Ring. Ring._

"Wonder who's calling." Arthur said a Kiku reached for the flower shop's phone.

"Maybe a new order?" Kiku said as he answered. "Hello, this is Kiku Honda speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yes, is Arthur Kirkland there?"

"He is. Do you wish to speak to him?"

"Yes. It's important."

"Asa, it's for you." Kiku said as he handed the phone over.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't recognize the voice."

"Hello. This is Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh, Arthur thank goodness I have reached you!"

"Ivan?"

"Da. But it's chief to you. I couldn't contact you through your cell. So I decided to try the shop's phone."

"Sorry about that. My battery died, and its charging upstairs."

"It's nothing. But I need you to come to the station immediately."

"How come? Did something happen?"

"Da! I will explain everything to you once you get here. I know today is your day off, but I need all the officers here, stat!"

"Understood, sir. I'm on my way." Arthur sighed as he handed the phone back to Kiku who put it back.

"Who's Ivan?"

"The chief. You haven't had the chance to meet him yet. He said I had to go to the station. Said it was urgent."

"Then you might as well go. I will finish cleaning up around here. Tell Alfred-kun I said 'hi'!"

"I will. Bye." Arthur kissed Kiku and quickly went to his car, and drove off to the station.

_Sometime later. After everyone was assembled._

"Alright people, we have just received a missing persons alert. A family of four has disappeared. Normally this wouldn't call for a meeting of these proportions. The reason why we are going to mobilize more people than usual is because we have a serial killer on the loose."

"You don't think the killer got them?"

"It's best if we assume that. A family doesn't leave on a trip and then doesn't return without calling anyone to tell them they are going to be delaying. We can't take any chances with that killer still on the loose. Now, Toris here will be handing out to you all the information we have on the family, and their last known whether bouts. Any questions?" Ivan asked as Toris started to hand out folders to all the officers.

"So right now our top priority is to find this family as soon as possible?"

"Yes. If any other emergencies pop up those that can will go and take care of it. We need all of you to look for them. That is all you are now dismissed."

"Yo! Iggy! Wait up!" Arthur turned to see Alfred running over.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Do you think we will be able to look for the mansion and these people at the same time."

"Yes. Alfred we both have already reached the conclusion that the mansion is involved in the case."

"So if we find the mansion, we find the killer, and hopefully find the family still intact?"

"Yes. Now let's see who we have to search for…" Arthur replied as he opened the folder. Inside the folder were pictures and information on the family. Arthur glanced at their profiles. There were the parents Lydia age 39 and Thomas age 40. And the two children, Saya age 15 and Peter age 10.

"Do you think the killer is capable of killing children? I mean…" Alfred said as Arthur looked at him with an eyebrow raised. " None of the victims so far have been children!"

"We don't know that for sure Alfred. Serial killers rarely change the profile of their victims. But this is a person that enjoys killing Alfred. There is a chance the killer will harm the children."

"So what do we do know?"

"We continue to search for the mansion. If my hunch is correct the family is there and we will need to continue asking people. Come on. We don't have time to waste."


	24. Body in the Garden

**"How are the guests doing?"** The family looked up as Light unlocked and opened the door. He smiled at them and opened the door wider. **"Parents I want you to decide which one of you follows me to the garden of gardens. I will give you a minute to decide, and another minute to say your goodbyes."**

"Mom? Dad?" Peter asked as he continued to cling on to Saya, who in turn was tightening her grip on him. The parents just glanced at each other, before their father hugged them.

"Behave you two. Be good to your mother, and don't worry you'll get out of here. I promise."

**"Don't go around making promises you won't be able to keep. Now follow me. Time's up." **Thomas walked out of the dungeon and Light calmly closed and locked it behind him. Thomas was eyeing the blade that was strapped to his waist. **"I already told you misbehave and the little one pays the consequences. Now start walking."**

"Why do you do this? You don't seem to be a bad person."

**"Oh, please. Why do people need reason to kill? But yes, you are right I have a reason. But you'll never understand. Only Shadow understands. For he knows the reason why."**

"I have been thinking about it and I have seen you in town before."

**"Congrats. I have seen you as well. You do have a lovely family. Hahaha. Some people have all the luck."**

"What do you mean? Everyone knows you don't have any family with the exception of your fiancé's family."

**"I don't? I have lots and lots of relatives. It's just that I have kept their existence a secret from all of you. Even from my fiancé. Did you know I had family here?"**

"How can you have family here? Apart from the Shadow person, who-"

**"Look all around you this is the house of my childhood. Like it?"**

_"Yo Light! What's taking you so long?"_

**"I'm sorry brother. But the guest wanted to know some of our historical background before joining the garden."**

_"Humph. What's the point? But it's to be expected since they are so ever curious."_

**"Come, come! The act is starting! We don't want to be late!"** Light said as he zoomed ahead of Thomas and Shadow. Shadow shook his head, took out his sword put the tip of the blade at Thomas's back.

_"Walk,"_ he commanded as they followed Light to the garden.

"What happened to the person that was here when we arrived?" Thomas asked as he walked around the arms sprouting out of the ground in arrangements.

**"That person? That will be him right over there."** Light said pointing at a pair of arms as he passed them

"Don't tell me that-"

**"Don't tell you what? That we are turning you into a flower? Sorry to disappoint you but we are. Shadow tie him up."**

_"Understood,"_ Shadow replied as he quickly put the sword away and chained Thomas to the tree that he had seen the other person had been tied too. After studying the area he spotted another pair of shackles, but these ones were secured to the ground, and like the tree behind, showed signs of blood.

**"Want to do it? Or do I do it?"**

_"You do it today little brother. I did last week's."_

**"Alright! So now the opening act has started. Today I take over the role of 'Master of the Blade'! Everyone! Give a round of applause to our newest flower! Give it up for him"** Light said as he spun and talked to an unseen audience. Thomas could see the amusement is Shadow's eyes, but at the same time there was a bit of worry on his face as he looked at his brother. Then he spotted fast movement and noticed that Light was returning from greeting his 'audience.' He was even calling out people's names. Some weren't names at all, but rankings.

**"And now! The opening act shall conclude!"** Light exclaimed as he lifted his blade and without hesitating brought it down with all his strength upon the man.

_"Don't you think you overdid it a little?"_ Shadow asked as he wiped the blood that had hit him on the face.

**"Huh? What do you mean?"** Light asked as he looked at his brother. Shadow sighed and looked at his brother who was calmly standing there, coated in the blood from the person that he had just killed. Then Light bent down and cleaned his blade on Thomas's clothing.

_"Never mind. So I'm assuming you are planting them today?"_

**"Yep!"** Light said happily as he picked up the flowers and hugged them to his chest. Then he zoomed of to a section of the garden, knelt and happily started humming as he planted the flowers. Shadow shook his head, picked the corpse off and went to abandon it. When he came back, Light was standing by the 32 circles of stone.

_"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at your house right now?"_

**"I know. I just wanted to say goodbye before I head back. Are you ready for our plan?"**

_"As much as I detest it, yes I am. But what's the point of asking? It's two weeks away."_

**"I know. But I want everything to be ready. Our signal has arrived. It's time."**

_"I know."_ Shadow murmured as he hugged his brother. He sighed and closed his eyes._ 'And we shall never see each other again, little one…'_

_Time Skip._

"Arthur! We just got some news from Gilbert!"

"What is it Alfred? I'm kind of busy right now?"

"It's urgent! Gilbert and some of the others got word about a body in an alleyway. Arthur… the killer has them! The body that was found was of Thomas."

"What? I'm on my way then."

"Hurry. Ivan is starting to speed up. If he continues with his pattern than one of the others has one week to live."

"I know. Meet you at the station."


	25. The Garden's Scythe

**"Hello everyone! Enjoying your stay?"** The children immediately grabbed on to their mother as Light walked in, smiling all cheerful. **"Now ****_mother_****,"** he said as he looked at Lydia. **"It's your turn so please follow me. I'll take you to your husband. And don't worry about the children. They will join you when their turn comes."**

"Saya take care of Peter. Don't let anything happen to him, ok?"

"Yes. I'll protect him."

"Good girl. Peter obey your sister." Lydia said as she hugged them both before standing up and following Light.

**"Come, hurry. Our guests are waiting."** Light said as he led her up the stairs and out of the ruins.

_'Guests? Who else is here apart from Shadow?'_ she thought as she followed him. Then she spotted the other one waiting for them on the garden's path.

_"So glad you could join us,"_ Shadow said calmly. _"Now it's time to head to the garden of gardens."_

**"Of course! All of our guests are waiting for the show to begin!"** Light exclaimed he grabbed Lydia by the wrist and suddenly took off to the clearing with the arms.

_'I swear he is acting like an overexcited child.'_ She thought as she ran after him. She could hear Shadow's footsteps behind her, meaning he was making sure she didn't try anything funny. _'They are so overprotective of each other. But what else can you expect from siblings? Especially if-'_

**"We're here! We're here!"** Light exclaimed as he yanked her and got hold of her other hand. **"We've arrived in time for the show!" **Light then led her to a blood-coated tree. After forcing her to kneel he chained her to it. Then Light went and stood there waiting for Shadow to walk over.

**"Shadow! The stage is set; it's time to let the guests in!"**

_"The let them in Light."_

**"Come in! Come in! The show is about to start!"**

_'I think of the two he is the most demented.'_ Lydia thought as she saw Light usher in no one. _'His brother…_' she glanced at Shadow who joined his brother in welcoming the ghost audience. _'He seems to be playing along with Light. Why? Why doesn't he just-'_

**"Look big brother! It's Eduard!"** Light exclaimed as he waved at a point in midair. Or it appeared to be midair until Lydia noticed that he seemed to be waving at one of the pairs of arms on the ground. Then he started to zoom around stopping every once in a while and apparently talking to some unseen person.

**"Francis! It's been a while since we have talked! I am glad you could make it once more for our weekly show!"**

_"Light. I think everyone has arrived,"_ was all Shadow said out of nowhere as he made his way next to Lydia.

**"Yes, yes you are right! But I see Matthew! Let me go greet him!"**

"Why do you do this?"

_"Huh?"_

"Why are you playing along with this? You know as well as I do that there is no one there!"

_"It doesn't matter why I do things the way I do them. He's my brother, that's all there is to it."_

"If you so much care about him then why don't you help him?"

_"You fool! I am helping him! Why am I even talking to you? Light! Is everyone settled?"_ Shadow asked as he quickly made his way back to Light.

**"Yes, they are all here. Hey ****_mother!_****"** Lydia glanced at them. Light was smiling and waving at the arms next to him. **"Look! Look! Your husband is right here! Where he can get a great view of the show!"**

"No! It can't be!" Lydia cried as her suspicions were finally confirmed.

**"Don't cry,"** Light said as he walked over and wiped the tears from her eyes. **"You shall be joining your husband. See! He even saved a seat for you and the children! Isn't he the greatest?"**

"No! Don't bring my children into this!"

**"****_Everyone_****_thanks for coming_****!"** Light exclaimed as he turned to his 'audience,' ignoring Lydia, who was now trying to slip her hands from the shackles.

_"Tonight I shall be the 'Master of the Blade.' Sit back and watch as I turn this person into the most beautiful flower for this beautiful garden!"_ Shadow exclaimed as he pulled his sword out of its sheath.

**"That's right everyone! A new flower will join your ranks! These dear friends is the second to last show. So everyone please enjoy! Shadow! You may proceed with the magic act!"**

_"Understood,"_ was all Shadow said as he turned swinging the blade at the same time at the woman behind him.

**"My dear friends! Thanks for coming! Oh, Shadow! Wasn't tonight's performance wonderful?"**

_"Indeed it was little brother. You were right her husband saved her a spot."_

**"One more week…"**

_"I know. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

**"I am pretty sure. Don't worry I won't be lonely!"** Light said as he spun around in a circle. **"I will be surrounded by many friends! See they are all around us!"**

_"I know. I know."_

**"So don't worry about me."**

_'How can I not worry about you? You are in the wolf's lair and you don't even realize it…'_


	26. The Garden's Location

"Now what do we do? Lydia was found dead days ago, and we are still clueless about the location of the mansion!"

"I know Alfred. I am getting desperate to know as well. We have to find those kids before they pop up in an alley like their parents."

"It's not our fault we haven't found anyone that will hand over that information! It's like everyone thinks if they so much as think it they will get a curse on themselves or something!"

"I know. I know. Have you asked anyone if they know someone who might hand over the information?"

"I did they all looked at me funny and told me to go look it up on the web. I'm serious Iggy most people seem to think that the mansion is just an urban legend someone invented." Alfred said as he stood up from his chair with an annoyed sigh. "If you don't mind I am going to get something to eat. All these thinking calls for some hamburgers."

"Just don't overdo it."

"I won't. Goodbye."

"Bye," Arthur said as he glanced at the new victim files. The pattern was still holding true, they had both been killed a week apart with Thomas killed a week after Feliks. He groaned as he put his head on the table. If the pattern continued then it meant that either Saya or Peter were going to be found the next morning already dead.

_'Damn it!'_ he thought as he grabbed his notepad and started to flip through it. _'There has to be something here, something I missed… But what? What didn't I see before?'_

There was all the information on the legends of the mansion. Plus whatever little information he got from the city's website and its written works. Plus the information that Gilbert had willingly handed over… He froze as his eyes landed on something, and suddenly the missing piece appeared. He stood up and quickly left the station.

_Several minutes later. Maria's house._

"Oh, Arthur! Come in, come in. You haven't come visited in a while."

"I'm very sorry about that. I have been very busy lately with the serial killer case, and the missing children."

"I know. Gilbert has been telling me everything. Come sit. Let me get some tea and then you can tell me the purpose of your visit."

"Thank you," Arthur said as he sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. He patiently waited for her to return.

"Here you go. Now what is it that you came to talk about?"

"Well… Gilbert has mentioned that his/your family has been living here for the past three generations."

"Yes that's true. I have lived here my entire life."

"Then by any chance… Do you still remember the mansion that was erased from this city's history fifteen years ago?"

"Arthur Kirkland! That subject is still a taboo after all this time!"

"But ma'am. I need whatever information you can give me on it! The lives of two children depend on your cooperation."

"Two children? Are you referring to the children of the family that disappeared three weeks ago? And whose parents have been found dead?"

"Yes Maria. I am talking about those two children. For you see… I have reason to believe that the killer is using the mansion as a fort in which to hide to commit his atrocities."

"Are you saying that the snobby family that lives there is killing our citizens?" Maria exclaimed as she put down her cup in a clatter.

"I don't know that. What I do know is that due to some information I have from a friend of mine that died is that the mansion is the best place in which to be able to kill 779 people and not be caught."

"You do know the stories right? Those that say if you go searching for the mansion you are never seen again?"

"Yes, what about them."

"They are true. For you see I knew a bunch of people who were determined to find the mansion in order to disturb its occupants." Maria then looked at Arthur after lifting her gaze from her lap. "Those people indeed went missing and later turned up dead!"

"Dead?"

"Yes. You see I was the only one who knew they were going over there. So when their armless corpses appeared no one knew where they had gone off to. I never said anything, because the legends were proving themselves to be true. And I didn't want to endanger any more people."

"Will you still tell me the location Maria? Two children's lives depend on your answer."

"Fine then I will," she said after a while. "Do you have a map of the city and its surroundings?"

"Yes. Here," Arthur handed her the map he own of the city and all of its surroundings. Maria frowned as she stared at it for a while. Then she grabbed a marker and started to sketch.

"The fastest way for you to get there is if you take this route right here to the forest. The path that led you straight to the mansion is long gone. Even if you find it, you won't be able to use it, especially if you are going in your car. Take this road here, and stop right here. You may wish to hide the car because I believe you will not be able to find a path big enough to fit your car. Then you will walk in as much of a straight line as possible in this direction. The mansion will be about an hour's walk from where you will probably abandon your car."

"Thank you so much Maria," Arthur said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I am forever in your debt."

"You are still such a gentleman Arthur," she said laughing as she escorted him to the door. "Now hurry! If your hunch is correct then I hope you find those children. Good luck! And you better return or Gilbert won't let me hear the end of it!"

"Don't worry! I will come back. Thanks again for all your help!" Maria waved at him as he climbed into his car, and immediately drove off.

**Author's Note (I know I don't do many of these):**

**_Thank you all for having read this far into the story! (dramatic drum roll) And now the moment of enlightenment that you have all been waiting for! From now on everything will be revealed! So enjoy the ride!_**

**_P.S. Maria is Gilbert's mother_**


	27. The Garden of Gardens

Arthur stopped his car in the road that went through the forest.

_'Heh, she was right'_ he thought as he got out of his car. _'There is no way I can take the car through the forest.'_ He got back in the car and managed to hide it a bit deep in the forest. After making sure the car wasn't visible from the road, he went and opened the back door, and took out his mountain bike. _'Glad I didn't threw this away.'_ He thought as he closed and locked the car, hopped on the bike, and studied the map using the light from his flashlight.

_'Ugh. Is there an easier way to make sure I am going in the right direction?'_ he thought as he started looking around. The he glanced upward. _'Star navigation…'_ Arthur smiled as he took off on the bike. He would stop and make sure he was headed in the right direction before continuing. At some point he swore he spotted the outline of a roof through the treetops. He sped up as he broke through the trees.

"Ow!" Arthur gasped as he was forced to break the bike before he crashed into a stone wall that he hadn't seen on time. Due to the speed he was going he ended up crashing into the handlebars, and almost toppled over.

"So this is the place, it looks old…" he murmured as he rode the bike around the stone wall, trying to find a way to get in. After a while he came across an iron gate. He parked the bike and got off.

_'How long has this place been abandoned?'_ he thought as he put his hand on the Iron Gate. _'This gate is severely rusted. I am surprised it's still holding up.'_ Through the gates he could see the mansion, which looked just as worse as the gate. It was mostly standing, and recognizable. He could see that it looked like a lot of the pictures and paintings that he had seen in stories about it.

_'Damn! I hope no one heard that'_ he thought as he slipped in. He had tried opening the gates, but he hadn't managed to open it much before it started screeching. So in order not to draw attention he opened it little by little until he could slip through the gap that was there.

The whole place looked in need of maintenance. The ground underneath his feet, his he could tell use to be cement, was now mostly covered in grass, lichen, and moss. The mansion itself looked as if it had seen better days. The windows were cracked, vines were growing on the walls, the roof was partially collapsed, some walls had broken down, and others looked as though they were going to collapse at any minute. He could see places where the forest was well on its way of reclaiming everything. Then he turned his right and stared.

One of the most beautiful gardens that he had ever seen was there. The only thing that he could see that didn't look as though it had been abandoned. It was actually the only thing that appeared to be taken care of. As though the person doing that had given up on taking care of the mansion, and decided to concentrate their energy into saving the garden.

He didn't know why, but he had the impulse of going into the garden. He easily found a path that was also very well maintained and started to follow it.

_'Is it me, or is this garden humongous?'_ he thought after a while. _'I'm starting to get tired of seeing so many flowers! And trees… hope I don't get lost in this place. It's like a miniature jungle!'_ he thought as he continued to follow the path. After a while he started to detect a foul smell in the air, a smell that was mostly hidden by the fragrance of the flowers around him.

_'What is this smell? It smells like rotten meat. Did an animal die here or something?'_ he thought as the smell started to get increasingly stronger.

**"Only lies, there are only lies here!  
Only lies, there are only lies here!  
Only lies, there are only lies here!  
Only lies, there are only lies… Maybe. Fufufu!"**

_'There IS someone here, and I think I recognize that voice…'_ he thought as he slowly and carefully made his way closer to. The smell was starting to irritate him, and he could hear the person repeating those lines over and over. Eventually he spotted what appeared to be a clearing in the midst of the flowers.

_'What!...'_ he thought as he took in the sight in front of him._ 'Is this madness the reason why the killer took the arms from his victims?'_ Then his eyes landed on the person that was spinning in circles at the clearing's center. The person that was singing those lines over and over. The person that he recognized from anywhere.

_'No… it can't be… why? Why did it have to be him?'_ he thought as he took his gun put from its holder.

"Stop and stay where you are!" he shouted as he burst into the clearing gun in position as he pointed it at the person who suddenly faltered and stared at him with wide eyes.

**"Arthur… Kirkland…"** the person continued to stare. Then for some reason he rose up his hand and smiled at him. **"Come join me! Isn't this garden beautiful? Come, so I can show you my garden."**

"Are you insane? Put your hands up! Where are the children?"

**"Children? Oh you mean Saya and Peter? What about them?"** the person asked, not lifting their hands, and not at all baffled at the gun pointed at them.

"Yes, tell me where they are!"

**"I… Why are you so interested in them?"** he asked as he started to walk to Arthur. Then he calmly rose up his hand again.** "Come with me, and we can enjoy this garden together."**

"Stop! Stay… stay where you are! Don't move or I'll shoot you!"

**"No you wouldn't be capable of…"** he murmured as he continued to walk over to him. Then for some reason he spun in a circle again. **"Isn't that right everyone! He wouldn't be capable!"** The person didn't notice when Arthur whispered "I'm sorry" and moved his hand to pull the trigger. There was a sudden movement behind him, and next thing Arthur knew he felt pain at the back of his head before everything turned black…


	28. The Twin's Garden

_'Ow… shit, my head hurts…'_ he thought as he slowly woke up. The foul smell invaded his nose again, and he coughed a bit. He sensed that he was kneeling on the ground, and his arms were chained above his head to something that was behind him.

**"Oh, I see you are awake now."** He heard the voice right in front of him, and he sensed the person squat in front of him.

"How could you do such a thing…" he began as he started to lift up his head. He first spotted the bare feet coated in dirt, and fresh blood. Then what used to be a white kimono that was now mostly coated in ancient blood, and splattered in fresh one. The arms that were splattered with blood and were holding someone's dismembered arms (which also had blood on them), and were pressing said arms to their chest. Then the person' face… a face that resembled a porcelain mask. Pale skin that was splattered in blood… chocolate brown eyes that were glinting red. The jet black hair that was dripping drops of crimson… the head that was curiously tilted to one side as he stared at him…

"…Kiku."

** "Kuro-nii! He is awake now!"**Kiku said as he stood up and turned around.

_"He is? Let me greet him little brother."_ Arthur stared as someone walked over and stood next to Kiku. The person was an exact replica of Kiku. The only differences was that he was actually wearing sandals, his kimono was black, and unlike his brother, wasn't coated in blood. It was almost as if…

"You're twins?"

_"How is that a surprise? Oh, I forgot. You didn't know of my existence either. Fufufu."_

**"Nii-san! If you don't mind I am going to go plant the flowers!"**

_"Go then Hikari. Just don't take too long," _Kuro said as he knelt in front of Arthur who was glaring daggers at him_. "Why did you come to this place, Arthur?"_

"I wanted to know if this was the place where all the killings took place. That is all."

_"I am surprised you found this place. It is practically a taboo just too even mention it. So… you come here, and point a gun at my little brother… Were you going to kill my otouto?" _

**"Shadow! He wasn't going to shoot me!"** Arthur looked up and Kuro turned around to see Kiku standing there staring at them with a smile on his face **"He wouldn't be capable. Asa would never hurt me."**

_"Alright, alright. Go tend to the garden while I have a chat with him."_

**"Understood. Just don't hurt Asa"**

_"I won't,"_ Kuro said as he turned back to Arthur. Then in a low voice so that only Arthur could hear. _"…Too much…"_

"What are you? The protective older brother?"

_"Of course. It's my job to protect Hikari. Even though sometimes… that role has switched."_

"Answer me this then. Why are you doing this?"

_"What? Killing all these people?"_ Kuro asked as he waved his hand at all the dismembered arms behind him. _"Continuing the tradition we have had for the past fifteen years."_

"What tradition?"

_"The tradition that started with the 32 circles of stone you see over there. In the center of the clearing where Hikari was dancing before you pointed your gun at him"_

"What about them?"

_"How many people have been killed?"_

"779 with Lydia and Thomas."

_"No, it's 780. Saya just joined her parents."_

"How could you kill a child! Don't tell me that you two are planning to kill Peter as well!"

_"Now that is a question I cannot answer. But don't worry little Peter is in safe hands."_

"Safe? How can he be safe with two psychopaths!"

_Slap_

_"Don't you dare insult my little brother Arthur Kirkland!" You are just speculating from what little you think you know about us!"_ Shadow exclaimed as he stood up. _"Honestly! I don't see what Light sees in you!"_

"Why shouldn't I call you that? After everything you two have done!"

_"Listen to me Arthur Kirkland! Such speculation can be dangerous! Especially when you believe you know all the facts."_

**"Kuro-nii! Is everything all right!"** Kiku said as he launched himself into his brother's arms.

_"Yes, Hikari everything is alright."_ Kuro replied as he looked at Arthur.

**"Come! Come with me! Everyone is waiting for us!"**

_"In a minute Hikari. Ask any of them if they wish to play with you."_

**"Oh, okay. I'll be off then!"**

"Others? How many people are doing this… this madness!"

_"No one else. Just the two of us."_

"Who is Kiku talking about then?"

_"His tomodachi."_

"Tomodachi? Doesn't that mean 'friend' in your language?"

_"Yes it does. Kiku-chan is surrounded by them every time he comes here."_

"So there are more of you!"

_"No. How many times do I have to tell you? There is no one else here. Unless you count yourself and the Peter kid."_

"What are you going to do to Peter?" Arthur yelled as Kuro turned his back on him. "Don't tell me you plan to add him to this sickening collection that you both have!"

_"That is something that doesn't concern you,"_ Kuro calmly said as he twisted around to stare at him. _"You should be more concern about what's going to happen to you… Arthur Kirkland."_


	29. Death in the Garden

"What do you mean I shall worry about my safety? Shouldn't you two be talking about your own"

**"Kuro-nii, what does he mean by that?"**

_"Nothing Kiku. It's nothing. Go and play. I'll call you in a minute."_

**"Oh, alright."**

"Why is he acting like this? I have never seen him act this way."

_"He is pretty good at hiding his emotions. Seven years of hell has taught him that much. But even he cannot do it forever. So I have taken measures to make sure no one suspects anything. But my little brother doesn't obey those measures on the nights he comes to visit me. I can never get that answer out of him."_

"He is acting like a child."

_"Honestly Arthur Kirkland, you have been with my brother for a couple years now. Don't tell me that you have never seen him act like a child before?"_

"Only when he gets super excited about things."

_"Well enough about that. Kiku-chan, sorry to interrupt you and your friends but can you come here for a second?"_

**"What is it Kuro-nii?"** Kiku asked as he walked over. He was cleaning his face with the sleeve of the kimono, but all it ended up doing was smearing some more blood on his face.

_"What do we do about him?"_

**"Huh? What do you mean? He's coming back with me isn't he?"**

_"Kiku. He knows too much already. We have no choice, but to… turn him into a flower."_

**"But… I told you I didn't want to turn Asa into a flower."** Kiku said as he looked down at his feet.

_"Kiku,"_ Kuro said as he lifted Kiku's face up so that they were staring into each other's eyes. _"After everything he has seen he will never want to be with you again. Can you let that sink into your mind?"_

**"Is that true Asa?"** Kiku asked as he tilted his head and looked at Arthur. All Arthur did was look back at the floor, and didn't reply.

_"See Kiku? He isn't answering because he knows it's true. If you walk out of here with him he won't hesitate to send you to prison. Have you forgotten he is a cop?"_

**"I… I understand. Then does that mean… that I am going with you?"**

_"Yes. That's exactly what it means. We will go to your place, and get your clothes and leave for Japan."_

**"Yes. Us and the sign."**

_"Yes, can't forget the sign. Now Kiku there is no need to gather the audience."_ Kuro said as he waved his hand around. _"They are all ready here for the second act tonight."_

**"Huh?"** Kiku turned around and looked around the clearing. **"You are right all of our friends are here! Look! Look!"** Kiku exclaimed as he zoomed into the center of the garden of gardens. **"It's everyone! It's everyone!"**

_"Kiku-chan. Let me take care of the entire performance. You go get the things and the sign. They shall be in my room.'_

**"Oh, okay. I suppose… You will be done when I return?" **Kiku asked as he walked over and stood next to his brother.

_"I will. Now run along."_ Kuro said as he ruffled Kiku's hair and turned around to go pick up a shovel. Arthur gritted his teeth and lowered his head to glare at the ground.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

Arthur immediately lifted up his head, and at the same time Kuro whipped around. Both of them stared in shock, Arthur at Kiku, and Kuro at the unexpected intruder. Kiku was standing there, eyes wide in surprise as he looked at the intruder as he lifted up his hand to touch a spot on his chest. Then Kiku looked down at his hand as he lifted his hand, which was coated in fresh blood.

**"Kuro-nii… I…"**Kiku stammered a he turned around to face his brother before collapsing to the ground.

_"KIKU!"_ Kuro screamed as he caught Kiku before he could hit the ground. _"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll protect you. Bastard! How dare you harm my little brother!"_ Kuro shouted as he looked at the intruder who had just refilled his gun. Arthur turned from the scene in front of him and looked with wide eyes at the person that had come to his rescue.

"Alfred! How… how did…"

"Maria called me and told me that she had told you the mansion's location. The others are on their way. Even though I believe they should be arriving here soon." Alfred said as he looked at his brother. At the same time Arthur swore he heard the sound of the gate screeching open.

_"You shall pay for what you have done!"_ Kuro shouted as he grabbed his katana and lunged for Alfred, who immediately started firing at him. Kuro dodged, reflected, or cut the bullets in half as he attacked Alfred, who pulled out a blade and started attacking him back. All Arthur could do was watch in terror as Kuro slowly started to turn the fight in his favor. _"I'll kill you for hurting my brother!"_ he shouted as he knocked the gun out Alfred's had and at the same time knocked him down to the ground.

_Bang._

Arthur blinked as Kuro's katana moved and he cut a bullet in half that had come from a different direction. All three looked up as someone stepped out of the garden and into the clearing.

"Gilbert! You have arrived!" Alfred said as he started to get up.

"Yep. What kind of rescue will this be if the awesome me isn't present?"

_"Get down, bastard,"_ Kuro said as he knocked Alfred back down before confiscating the blade that Alfred had tried to use in order to re-attack him.

"Drop the sword, or I will fire."

_"No! I will make you all pay for what you have done! I shall kill you all and take Hikari far away from here!"_ Kuro shouted as he lunged for Gilbert. As the same time that Gilbert fired a bunch of other shots rang out. Kuro barely dodged or reflected the majority before one hit him on the shoulder. Ignoring it he continued to make his way towards Gilbert. A bunch of officers stepped out and fired at him. Alfred took advantage of the situation crawled towards his gun and fired. Kuro faltered for an instant and he got hit by a couple other bullets before he collapsed to the ground.

**"Ku- Kuro-nii!"** Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see Kiku struggling to get up with one hand to his chest. He was almost all the way up before he collapsed back to the ground. Then he started crawling over while struggling to get up.

"Kiku…"

**"Kuro-nii! Kuro-nii!"** Kiku kept crying as he ignored the person that had called him. He somehow made it all the way to his brother's side and collapsed next to him. **"Kuro-nii! Please get up! Onegai! You can't turn into a flower! You can't! You promised you would always be with me! Kuro-nii!"** Kiku used the last of his strength to hug his brother. **"Onegai! Kuro-nii… onegai… don't leave me alone…"** Kiku whispered before falling unconscious at his brother's side.


	30. Skeletons in the Garden

"Are you sure you are alright Arthur?"

"Yes, I am fine. All I got was a blow to the head." Arthur replied as he let Elizabeta treat his head injury.

"Good thing we arrived on time," was all she said as she finished. "Who knows what they would have done to you."

"I guess…" Arthur said as Elizabeta helped him up. "Good thing you guys thought of bringing medical supplies along." Arthur sighed and glanced at Alfred, who thankfully, hadn't gotten severely hurt with his fight with Kuro. "Thank you for coming."

"Don't worry about it Iggy. What are brother's for?" Alfred said smiling as he hugged Arthur.

"Glad to see you guys didn't suffer any serious damage." Alfred and Arthur turned to see Ivan walking over. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing about those two." Ivan said as he turned and looked in the direction where a lot of paramedics were.

"How… are they?" Arthur asked as he spotted them.

"Kuro has already been pronounced dead, and Kiku is still in critical condition." Ivan replied as the paramedics lifted Kiku into a stretcher. Arthur spotted another one that had a body bag on it, and it was already being led away.

"Have you guys found Peter?"

"We have. Vash and the others are taking him back to the station. He was found in one of the rooms of the mansion."

"I see…"

"Gilbert! Get off the phone!" They all glanced in the direction Gilbert was in. he was indeed talking on his cellphone. He glanced at Ivan before nodding and quickly hanging up on the other person

"Sorry about that. But my mother wanted to make sure everyone is still alive." Gilbert said as he put the phone away. "I swear this place stinks!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Ivan said with a smile. "Even though all the arms have been taken away. I swear it's going to take us _days_ in order to identify them all." Arthur ignored them all as he wandered into the armless clearing. He could see all the places in the ground where the arms had been planted. He continued to wander, examining the place when something caught his eye.

_'Huh? What's this?'_ he thought as he bent down and semi-traced the circle of stones that he had found on the ground. Memories from earlier entered his mind.

_Flashback_

"Answer me this then. Why are you doing this?"

_"What? Killing all these people?"_ Kuro asked as he waved his hand at all the dismembered arms behind him. _"Continuing the tradition we have had for the past fifteen years."_

"What tradition?"

_"The tradition that started with the 32 circles of stone you see over there. In the center of the clearing where Hikari was dancing before you pointed your gun at him"_

"What about them?"

_"How many people have been killed?"_

"779 with Lydia and Thomas."

_"No, it's 780. Saya just joined her parents."_

_End of Flashback_

_'Was he hinting at something when he said that?'_ Arthur thought as he began digging with his hands at the center of the circle. It wasn't very long before his hand touched something. It was hard and it felt smooth. Curious he began digging around it. When he had it partly unburied he recognized what it was and immediately backed away.

"Alfred! Ivan! Gilbert!" All three of them glanced over to him from their different locations. "Get over here! I found something!"

"What is it?" Gilbert asked the other two close behind.

"A skull. A human skull."

"Holy… Don't tell me there are more victims than what we first thought!" Alfred exclaimed as he noticed the other stone circles that were there.

"Yes. And if I am correct…"

"What is it Arthur?"

"Kuro… he told me that the killings were a tradition between him and Kiku… when I asked him why all he said it started with the 32 circles of stone that are right here… and if I am correct… we will probably find 32 more bodies here…"

"Get the others over here, da?" Ivan said as he glanced at Alfred. "Tell them to get the tools needed to dig. Tell them we may have found more victims.

"Here let me help you with this one," Gilbert said as he handed a pair of gloves to Arthur. "And wear these. Who knows what kinds of things the dirt got from the arms." Arthur just nodded as he and Gilbert began uncovering the rest of the victim. They could hear their comrades working around them, unburying their assigned circles. When they were all done, thirty two skeletons, mostly completed were laying side by side on the ground. To everyone' horror some of the skeletons belonged to children that at the time of their death were possibly a few years younger than Peter himself, and some appeared to be slightly older.

"So…" Gilbert said as he pulled off his gloves and scratched his head as he gazed at the 32 skeletons. "Are you guys telling the awesome me that instead of 780 we have… 812 victims in total?"

"Da. It appears to be so anyway," Ivan said as he ordered them to take all the necessary means so that the skeletons could be transported safely. "But we won't know that for a fact until Kiku wakes up."

"If he ever wakes up…" Alfred murmured. Then he looked away as Arthur glared at him.

_'He has to wake up,'_ Arthur thought as he looked at the morning sun. _'There are so many questions that I need him to answer. And I need to tell him some stuff in return…'_


	31. Boxes in the Garden

"Yo! Alfred! Arthur! Wait for the awesome me!" Arthur and Alfred turned around as Gilbert ran over.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be with Elizabeta and inspecting the mansion?"

"Nope. Ivan switched me with Vash so he is helping her now!"

"That's strange. Usually Ivan doesn't switch teams."

"I know, but Vash said he would be more useful if he helped Elizabeta. An argument broke out since no one wanted to switch with him. So I volunteered before all hell broke loose."

"Okay. We will go in my car." Arthur said as he got his bike and walked alongside the other two.

"It doesn't matter," Gilbert said with a shrug. "I came with Ivan in one of the cruisers. And getting a ride back home with you is better." Arthur just rolled his eyes as they made their way back to where he had hidden his car. After they all got it back onto the road they climbed aboard and headed to their destination, The Garden of Eden.

"Can't believe Ivan let you do a search of your own residency." Was all Gilbert said as they arrived.

"He said since I practically was living with one of the killers I should be able to find the things we need more easily." Arthur replied as they entered through the back door.

"Okay, I am going to start searching upstairs," Gilbert's voice was heard as he was already climbing the stairs.

"I'll help you down here," Alfred said as he turned to stare at Arthur. "He might have hidden stuff down here in the shop." Arthur nodded as they search everywhere. Two hours of carefully searching later revealed nothing suspicious in the first floor so they decided to go upstairs and help Gilbert.

"Hey Gilbert! Did you find anything here."

"Huh?" they spotted Gilbert peek out the closet. "Are you two finished with the first floor?"

"Yes. Have you found anything?"

"A bunch of journals, but I so cannot read Japanese." Gilbert said as he waved his hand at a pile of journals that were now piled up on the table.

"Those will have to be brought in for evidence. Is there anyone who might be able to read them at the station?"

"Probably Ivan, but who knows. I can only read the basic." Arthur replied as he flipped through the journal he was holding. The entire thing was written in Japanese, but he could make out words here and there. He looked as he heard knocking sounds from the closet. "What are you doing in there Gilbert?"

"Making sure there are no secret compartments here."

"Makes sense," Alfred murmured as he started knocking on the walls. Arthur just shook his head and went into the bedroom. He started checking all the places where Kiku had his stuff. He found more journals, and some old photographs. There was some stuff written on the back of the photographs in Japanese. Despite the setback he could identify both Kuro and Kiku in the photographs. In all of them they were still young children.

"Found something!" Alfred said interrupting Arthur' attempts to make out what was written in the back of the photographs.

"What?"

"Look! I found some photo albums, but the descriptions are written in Japanese which is so unfortunate."

"Where in the world did you find them? I have never seen them before?" Arthur asked as he flipped through the album.

"They were here," Alfred indicating at a gap in the wall where a painting of Mt. Fuji was located. Arthur spotted the painting at Alfred's feet.

"Don't harm any of the paintings on the walls, please?" Arthur said as he bent down and picked up the painting. Then he closed the hole on the wall, and put the painting back. "I hope you took pictures already."

"Hey! I am!" Alfred protested as he grabbed the albums and added them to the evidence pile on the table. Arthur shook his head and went back to inspecting the room. He made several trips to the table as more stuff kept popping up. Then after making sure there were no more things that needed to be found. He started knocking on the walls, removing paintings and checking behind them.

_Thump. Thump._

_'Looks like another compartment…'_ he thought as he started sensing around. He found a small dent in the wall, and to his surprise when he pressed it he heard a small click. After checking it he realized it was a square safe that had been expertly hidden in the wall, and covered in paint to make it blend with the wall. And with the painting over it no one would know it was there. Then he reached in and took out the contents.

Inside the safe were two boxes. One needed a lock to be opened and the other had a simply ribbon holding it close. Leaving the one that needed a key for later he took the ribbon off and opened the other box. Inside the box were many different items. A small panda, a small stuffed elephant, a plastic pink flower, a miniature nón lá, a stuffed lion, and other stuffed animals and many different items.

_'Why in the world will he hid all this stuff?' _he thought as he put the stuff back and grabbed the other one. It wouldn't open no matter what he tried so he started inspecting the safe. Nothing. Then he started searching the painting. After a while he sensed something and after fumbling around a bit he pulled out a key. To his relief the box opened with a small _click_. He opened it to reveal some small bottles with pills in them.

_'What the heck is this?...'_ he thought as he took them out. To his dismay he couldn't read the labels. _'Why everything that Kiku is hiding has to be written in his language?'_ he thought annoyed. After searching the rest of the walls (and ceiling) he picked up both boxes and went back with the others.

"We found some more things, what about you?" Alfred asked as he was helping himself to some lemonade.

"These boxes. One has what looks like a collection of stuffed animals, and other small items. And this one which has containers of what appears to be medicine."

"Let me see," Gilbert said as he took the box away from him, and started to inspect them. "They are medications."

"How in the hell do you know that?"

"I have a brother who knows all this stuff and handles medicine a lot. Both of you know him so you ought to know that. I sometimes help him on his spare time and he began teaching me the difference between official medication and drugs."

"Do you know what they are?"

"Nope. You are going to have to ask him. But why bother this are going to the lab anyway."

"Yeah. And Alfred please don't drink all the lemonade."

"How come?"

"You are not the only one that's thirsty around here." Arthur replied as he took the jar of lemonade away from him.

"Hey! Don't forget about the awesome me!"

"Give the lemonade back to the hero!"

"Nope. Now come on we can't stay. We need to get all this stuff back to the station."

"Okay then! Let the hero lead the way!" Alfred exclaimed as he grabbed one of the boxes where they had put all the things and dashed down the stairs with Arthur and Gilbert right behind him.


	32. Waiting in the Garden

_Time Skip!_

"Okay, so enlightened me. What in the world were in those containers we found?" Alfred said as he looked at Lily.

"Don't be so impatient. But I do have the results right here."

"Okay then. What in the world were those pills for?"

"One of the bottles contains Temazepan."

"What in the world is that?"

"It's another name for Normison. It's a prescribed medicine given to those that have insomnia."

"Huh? I would have to ask Arthur about that one."

"The others contain a mixture of NSAID and Acetaminophen. Otherwise known as pain killers from the brand Vanquish. Those are extra-strength pain killers recommended for headaches."

"Huh? Why in the world would he have them hidden?"

"Maybe he didn't want Arthur to know? Alfred we won't know that for sure until Kiku wakes up."

"I know. I know. How is everything else coming along?"

"The kimono Kuro was wearing registered nothing suspicious except his own blood. But Kiku's had so many DNA samples on it, including his own. Both of their katanas had multiple DNA traces on them. The journals and other things that had foreign writing on will take longer to process. No one here understand the language, and you brother barely even speaks it, so those will definitely take a while."

"Thanks for all your help. I'll go tell Arthur." Alfred said as he took out his cellphone and started dialing.

"Yes? What is it Alfred?"

"Was Kiku insomniac?"

"No. He never had any of those symptoms."

"Did he suffer from severe headaches?"

"Occasionally. Where are all this questions coming from?"

"The pills that you found come from two different medications. One is to help insomniac patients to sleep and the other is for severe headaches. That's why I am asking."

"That is strange… Why would he keep them hidden though…?"

"I don't know. Our best bet is to wait for him to wake up so that he can tell us."

"I know. I hope it happens soon."

_Time Skip! Cause I totally felt like it! XD_

_Ring. Ring._

"Yes, Arthur Kirkland speaking."

"Why in the world are you not answering your cellphone!?" came Alfred's annoyed voice over the phone. Arthur blinked and took out his phone and stared at him. Mentally slapping himself he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I had it on silent mode. What is it?"

"It's Kiku."

"What about Kiku? Did something happen to him?"

"You can say that. He has woken up. And I need you to come to the hospital immediately. Gilbert is on his way as well."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Apparently when he woke up he immediately tried escaping. Since he couldn't get all the way out of the hospital he went and barricaded himself in one of the empty hospital rooms. No one can persuade him to open that door. He keeps calling for his brother… and I believe you will probably be the only one that can reason with him."

"I'm on my way!"

"Hurry! You better get here before Ivan or any of the others get here. They probably won't give a damn about his state of mind." Arthur immediately hanged up and fled out of the house, and quickly took off in his car to the hospital. Alfred was waiting for him when he arrived. "Thank goodness you are here. Gilbert said he should be arriving soon. Said he needed to pick some stuff up before coming over."

"Where is he?"

"Come." Alfred quickly led him down corridors and up a flight of stairs. "Here we are. He barricaded himself over there." Alfred pointed to a door that had a crowd of people around it. He could hear them trying to negotiate with the person on the other side.

**"No! Go away! I want my nii-san!"** Startled Arthur jumped as a semi-yell was heard from the other side.

"Dear, listen your brother is dead. Now stop this foolishness and come on out!"

**"Urusai! You lie! You lie! Kuro-nii would never leave me alone! He promised to stay with me forever! I want my brother! Bring me my nii-san!"** was the desperate cry that was heard.

"This has been going on for the past half-an-hour," Alfred said with a sigh. "They threatened to knock the door down, but Kiku threatened to 'turn into a flower' if they dared. I had to explain what he meant, so they are trying to negotiate instead.

"Honestly, don't tell you guys still haven't gotten him out of there," came a voice from behind them, causing both of them to turn around. Gilbert stood there with two other people, both of which they recognized.

"Ludwig! Feliciano! What are you guys doing here?" Arthur asked as he stared at them in surprise.

"Gilbert told us the situation and brought us over," Ludwig replied as he glanced at Arthur. "We couldn't leave one of our patients to have a breakdown."

"One of your patients…"

"Veh! Kiku is one of our patients," Feliciano said with a smile. "That's the reason he knows us."

_'That explains a lot… wait…'_ Alfred looked at Gilbert. "You knew! How come you never told us?"

"The awesome me respects my brothers wishes in keeping his patients identity a secret if the patient wishes it so. Which it applied to this case."

"Now enough of that," Ludwig interrupted. "Feli, I want you and Arthur to start coaxing him out. Feli you know what to do."

"Veh! Come on Arthur let's get Kiku out!" Then Feliciano gave a small whistle that caught the attention o the small crowd at the door. "Everyone I need you to get away from the door. We don't want to startle him with a crowd here. Don't worry we know what we are doing." Arthur watched as Feliciano managed to persuade everyone to get away from the door, and watch from a safe distance half-way down the corridor. Then Feliciano nodded at him to speak.

"Kiku… it's me Arthur"

**"Asa? Is that you?"**

"It is. Feliciano is with me."

"Kiku! How are you?"

**"I'm fine… I think… Feli-kun… where's my nii-san?"**

"In the clinic waiting for you." Feliciano said before Arthur could say anything. "Isn't that right Arthur?"

"… He is Kiku. Kuro is waiting for you. He… has been worried about you because you were in a coma."

**"I made Kuro-nii worry? How… how long was I asleep, Asa? The last thing I remember was that you came to the garden to see me, and to look at all the pretty flowers."**

"For a couple of months. He has been staying with me and Ludwig waiting for you to wake up."

**"Gomenme. I am so pathetic. Are you here to take me to my nii-san?"**

"Veh! Of course we are! Ludwig and Gilbert are here to drive us back to the clinic."

**"Can Asa come along? I want Asa to meet Kuro-nii."**

"Yes, Arthur will be coming along as well," Ludwig spoke up from beside Gilbert. "Now come on Kiku. Your brother will get impatient."

**"Gomen! I am coming… Chotto Matte…"** Everyone heard the sounds of things being dragged from the door before it opened a little. After confirming it was indeed Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Arthur standing there, Kiku opened the door and stepped out.

**"Asa!"** Kiku cried as he glomped Arthur. **"Gomen. I made you worry about me too, didn't I?"**

"You did. I was staring to fear that you wouldn't wake up."

**"What happened? I don't remember…"**

"We'll let your brother explain that to you. We must hurry to the clinic."

**"Hai! Ikou!"**


	33. The Psychiatrist of the Garden

"Who gave you two permission to bring him here, da?" Ivan asked as they were sitting in Ludwig's office, waiting for him to return.

"It wasn't my idea," Arthur said with a sigh. "Alfred called me and said that Kiku had gone hysterical and I rushed over. Then Ludwig and Feliciano arrived with Gilbert. It was _their_ idea to bring him over here after we managed to persuade him to come out of the room he had barricaded."

"Listen, Ivan." Gilbert said as he looked at the chief. "My brother is Kiku's doctor; he knows Kiku's condition better than anyone. All you guys would have done is caused him to go over the edge."

"And what in the world do you mean by that?"

"That he would have attacked you, or worse, harmed himself in anyway," came a voice from the doorway. They all looked up as Ludwig came in and sat down at his desk. "Feliciano is with him. I managed to give him some of his treatments right now. He is asleep, but I don't want any of you to go disturb him, he is going to be a handful the moment he wakes up."

"Why did you bring him here, da? He is a mass murderer, and he is in police custody."

"I am afraid that there is no way I can allow you to take him away. It has been a very long time since he has had any of his treatments so he is not going to be very stable. And as you noticed, Arthur, he has amnesia with the events that happened after you arrived at the garden. And none of you will be able to make him understand that Kuro is no longer alive."

"You still haven't told us what conditions he has."

"Psychosis and DPD, for starters."

"DPD?"

"Dependent Personality Disorder." Ludwig replied as he put his glasses on and opened a cabinet and started searching through it. "This is a personality disorder in which people depend on others to meet their emotional and physical needs. They see other people as capable of coping with complications in life. On the other hand they see themselves as inadequate and helpless. Kuro and Arthur were the two people, apart from myself and Feliciano that Kiku depended on for survival."

"Hey! Potato-eating bastard. Where's Feli?" mostly everyone turned to stare at the doorway. Someone that looked almost like Feliciano was standing there.

"In Kiku's room. Just don't go over there with your attitude. I don't need Kiku waking up right now." Ludwig replied as he continued searching through his file cabinet. The other person left without saying anything.

"Who was that?"

"Lovino, Feliciano's older twin brother." Ludwig replied as he took out a file folder. "Found it. This is Kiku's folder." Ivan reached out and took the folder from Ludwig.

"Some of the information you have here is different than from the one we have."

"I know, but to assure you that I have the right information," Ludwig opened another drawer as he spoke and took out more documents. "I have this. Kuro gave it to me when he brought Kiku."

"This is all the files we couldn't find at either Kiku's home or the mansion," Ivan said as he and Alfred started looking at them. "Birth certificates and everything."

"Iggy… how old did Kiku say he was?"

"32. Why?"

"If this paper is correct, Kiku is 25 years old, not 32!" Alfred said as he handed one of the birth certificates over.

"It was Kuro's idea that they falsify a lot of their personal information," Gilbert replied as he scratched his head. "Kiku obeyed his brother without questioning him. That's when we suspected DPD. Since West was assisting another doctor at the time we got help from him. That's when the rest of the rest of the problems Kiku had were discovered."

"Apart from psychosis and DPD, Kiku has mild dementia from a traumatic head injury he received when he was a child…"

"… and OCPD. But Arthur probably knew that one already." Gilbert said as he smiled at Arthur.

"What's OCPD?" Alfred asked as he and Ivan continued to look at all the paper work that Ludwig had provided for them.

"OCPD stands for Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder. It's a personality disorder characterized by a pervasive pattern of preoccupation with orderliness, perfectionism, and mental and interpersonal control at the expense of flexibility, openness, and efficiency."

"That killed my brain! Not all of us are that knowledgeable!" Alfred exclaimed as he looked at Ludwig.

"It means that the person has an obsession with keeping things in order, and perfectly clean. And yes, I knew that Kiku had that. We would always argue about his need to clean the place all the time."

"Okay then," Ludwig said as he removed his glasses and stared at them. "It means that no matter what kind of protest you give me Ivan Kiku is to remain here. If you wish you can put officers on patrol here, even though I find that totally unnecessary."

"Fine then, I shall leave Kiku Honda here. And I am posting officers here. I cannot be too trustworthy that he won't attempt to flee."

"In his state he won't be capable of running away not even in a month from now. But before you start posting people everywhere I want you to talk to both Lovino and Feliciano about the schedule of this place. I am not going to stand it if your officers disrupt the agenda that we have in this place."

"Glad that we came to an agreement." Ivan said as he stood up. "Since you three are already here you may as well be the first ones to patrol. And you heard Ludwig go ask the twins for the schedule. I have to go back to the station and start the procedure."

"Looks like we have to stop them from locking him up, West?" Gilbert asked as he started putting the papers back in order.

"Looks like it. Now you two are lucky that Gilbert knows how this place runs. So you won't have to go and disrupt the twins."

"Ludwig before I forget. When we were searching through Kiku's belongings we found two medications, Vanquish and Normison. Do you know anything about those?"

"I do. The Vanquish pain killers were for Kiku. He suffers from severe headaches as a result from the TBI he received years ago. Sometimes the pain would be so severe he would pass out from it. The Normison were for Kuro… you said Kiku had them?"

"He did. They were locked in a small box in a safe hidden in the wall."

"That's strange…"

"If you were the one that prescribed them, how come they were written in Japanese?"

"Kiku can read both English and Japanese, but he has difficulties reading in English. And that's something that Arthur should have noticed as well." Ludwig looked at Arthur who nodded.

"I did, he would sometimes ask me to help him read some stuff."

"If that's all the questions you wanted to ask I suggest you leave. I am going to be very busy right now."

"Come on you two!" Gilbert said as they left the office. "Let the awesome me teach you how to not interfere with my brother's work!"


	34. The Garden's Chrysanthemum

_Time Skip_

"Kiku you have visitors," Ludwig said as he opened the door. "Remember don't alter him too much. He is still in extensive care. He will also speak normally. Feliciano managed to make him understand about the things he did in the garden," Ludwig said as he looked at Arthur and Ivan. They both nodded and stepped in.

Kiku didn't even look up as they entered as he continued to sit on the edge of his bed. Arthur and Ivan sat on the chairs that had been provided for them. Arthur looked at Kiku who was still not looking at them. He was wearing a pure white kimono, and stroking a black cat that he held to his chest. Arthur put the paper bag he had brought along on the floor.

"Kiku?" Kiku looked up at Arthur with lifeless eyes as he continued to absentmindedly stroke the cat.

"Do you remember who I am?" all they got as a reply was a small nod. Kiku's eyes shifted towards Ivan for a moment before putting his attention back on Arthur.

"Can you try saying my name then?"

**"Asa… Asa-san"** Kiku's voice came out in an audible whisper, and then he looked back at Ivan. **"Dare…?"**

"This is Ivan, my boss."

**"Ivan… sama?"**

"You don't remember him because you never met him."

**"Sou… soudesunee…"**

"What's your cat's name?"

**"Neko no namae…? Kuro…"** Kiku replied as he shifted the cat in his arms. It gave a small mew of protest as it was moved, but it didn't fight him.

_'So that's what Ludwig meant,'_ Arthur thought as Kiku nuzzled into the cat's fur. _'He named the cat after his brother.'_

"How much do you actually remember?" Ivan asked as Kiku looked at him.

**"Boku… I…"** Kiku stumbled a bit as he looked down at the floor. **"I… re… remember… every… everything."**

"Kiku if it's okay with you we need to ask you a couple of questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully. Do you understand?" Ivan asked as he picked up his clipboard.

**"I… understand. What do you want to know?"**

"Your name?"

**"Honda Kiku"**

"Birthday?"

**"February 11"**

"Age?"

**"25"** Both Arthur and Ivan looked at Kiku who was calmly staring back at them.

"You do know that your birthday was two months ago?"

**"It was…?"** Kiku frowned as he concentrated.** "So that means… I'm 26."** Kiku then nodded to himself as Ivan continued with the interrogation.

"Do you have any relatives?"

**"Yes. They all live in Japan."**

_'That's different,'_ Arthur thought as he looked at Kiku. _'Ludwig told us that in the state he is in he won't lie to us. So…'_ Arthur cleared his throat and interrupted before Ivan could continue "Sorry to interrupt. But Kiku… you told me before that you had family in China as well."

**"I did…?"** Kiku tilted his head and stared at Arthur in confusion. Then his eyes lightened up a little before he replied. **"Oh! I remember… I did tell you that. I used to have family in China, but they all moved here years ago."**

"How long ago?"

**"I don't know. I never found out."**

"If you don't mind Arthur I will take over, da?" Ivan said as he looked at Arthur who just nodded.

"Who started the garden in the mansion?" Kiku remained silent and hid part of his face in the cat's fur again.

"Do you remember how many people you and your brother killed?"

**"Nii-san… had nothing to do with it!"**

"Then what was his purpose there?"

**"He was… was…"** Kiku felt silent when he couldn't come up with a comeback.

"How many people died at your hand?"

**"… 813"**

"Kiku there are 780 plus the 32 skeletons we found. There is no 813 person."

**"Yes there is! I killed him! I killed my nii-san!"** Kiku sobbed as he hid in the cat's fur again. **"Gomen… gomen… it's my entire fault…"**

"Kiku you didn't kill your brother," Arthur said as he moved and sat down on the bed. Then he hugged Kiku.

**"I did! If I hadn't gotten hurt he wouldn't have died!"** Kiku leaned into Arthur as he continued crying. After a Kiku started to calm down. **"Asa…** **can I ask you something?"** Kiku asked as he looked at Arthur, who nodded. **"Why are you here?"**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

**"What I meant is… Feli-kun told me that I was in trouble because of the garden. And Kuro-nii said that if you found out about it you would leave me and lock me up. So that's why I am asking you… why are you here? Why are you smiling?"**

"Oh, Kiku!" Arthur said as he pulled Kiku closer. The cat suddenly annoyed at being squished, wiggled free and sat down next to Kiku and started washing itself. "I would never leave you alone, Kiku. Not now, and not ever. Especially now that you are going to need lots of help in recuperating. And the reason I am still here? I love you. It doesn't matter what you have done. I love you, and I shall continue to do so."

**"Oh Asa…"** Kiku let Arthur lift him and put him on his lap. Then Kiku turned and clung on to Arthur. Then Arthur heard a sob come from Kiku, and realized he was starting to cry again. **"…Boku wa anata wo aishiteru."** Arthur smiled, and then he tilted Kiku's head and kissed him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to get going with the interrogation, da?" Ivan's voice interrupted and they broke apart.

"Sorry," Arthur said with a sigh as he ruffled Kiku on the head. "You may continue chief." Ivan calmly continued with the questions. Kiku answered most of them, but he refused to answer others.

"Oh! Kiku before I forget… Ivan can you pass me the bag I brought?"Arthur asked. Ivan picked it up and handed it over. "Kiku why did you hide this?" Arthur asked as he took out a box that was tied with a ribbon. Kiku's eyes widened as he stared at it. Then he shifted in Arthur's lap and got hold of the box. He put it down on the bed before opening it.

**"They… they…"** Kiku stammered as he started crying again. Then he reached in and pulled out the panda. After staring at it he hugged it to his chest. **"Gomen… gomen… I didn't mean to… he started it… he started it… I…"** Kiku stayed silent for a while before speaking again. **"Did I… did I really…?"**

"What is it Kiku?"

**"…I killed them didn't I?"** Kiku whispered. **"I killed… them… But… nii-san said I didn't… who's right… who's right… "**

"Kiku who are you referring to?"

**"Did I? But he said… nii-san said they turned into flowers…"**

"Kiku who are you talking about?" Ivan finally asked as Kiku reached in and pulled out the elephant and started to cling on to it as well.

**"Watashino… kazoku… I… really killed them… didn't I? All those years ago?"** Kiku asked as he picked up the plastic flower and stared at it. **"But I didn't mean to… he started it… I… I don't remember much… about that day…"**

"Can you tell us what you actually remember?"

**"I remember that… I tried to protect myself against him… yes, I did, I did… he wanted to do something to me… but I can't remember what it was… I grabbed the closest thing I could find… I remember lots of red… and screaming… I… don't remember much after that… then nii-san… he snapped me back into reality… I… realized what I had done… I…"** Kiku sobbed as he dropped what he was holding and picked up the cat again. **"I realized… that I had killed them… all of them… but Kuro-nii said I hadn't… it was his idea to bury them… bury them like that…"**

"Bury them how? Kiku? Do you remember that?"

**"To… bury them… with their arms… sticking out of the dirt… he told me they were flowers… and I accepted it… Feli-kun… Feli-kun said he brainwashed me into believing that- but why would Kuro-nii do that?"**

_Knock. Knock._

"Veh! Visiting time's over." Feliciano said as he poked his head in the room. "Kiku can you come with me? It's time for your next therapy." Kiku nodded, carefully got off Arthur's lap and followed Feliciano. Arthur left the box with the items and he and Ivan followed them. Arthur spotted the cat's head as it shifted in Kiku's grasp.

"So… that was a confession back there?" Ivan asked as they left the building.

"Yes… it took me three months to come to a conclusion about what I really felt for Kiku. I love him, Ivan. And… despite the fact that he has done what he has done… it doesn't matter to me anymore. I just want him to get better. I don't like seeing him in that state."

"Well, you know Kiku's trial has started already, da?"

"Yes… I am worried about that."

"Don't worry. Ludwig has enough evidence that Kiku was not in his right state of mind during everything that happened. But we still need more evidence before Kiku is locked away. That means we better hurry with translating the journals we found in the mansion and at your place."

"Yes… Let's go. I need to see if they have them done already."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for (in my opinion) late update! My internet connection died on me yesterday! So I practically had to go to my college campus in order to get free internet today... Not that I am complaining I had to come today anyway. I am not sure it will come back later so don't expect me to update anything. Even though I am going to be typing the chapters, with or without internet!**

**On the other hand, the incident that Kiku cannot remember clearly will be fully explained next chapter. Will probably update it tomorrow... Thanks for your patience!**


	35. 15 Years Ago in the Garden

_The following is chapter is written from many different people's point of view. It was done this way in order to clarify what happened around 15 to 16 years ago. Discretion is advised. It might go into detail… **Warnings: Violence, blood, multi-character death, child abuse, and (possible very) ideologically sensitive material…**_

"How can you be so irresponsible? Do you have any idea how much that vase was worth?" Kuro peeked from his hiding place, and spotted his brother cowering from one of the other workers. Kuro knew he should go defend his brother, since he was the one who broke the vase, but he would rather let Kiku receive the punishment that he knew was coming. "What do you have to say for yourself, Kiku?"

**"Wa… watashi…"**

"How many times do I have to tell you to speak in English? I don't even know why the mistress let you two stay! You are nothing, but a disgrace! At least your brother speaks English!" Kiku slowly bent down and started to pick up the broken shards. Then he gave a yelp as the person in front of him kicked him and sent him flying into the nearest wall.

**"Yamete! Itai!"** Kiku cried as he struggled to get away from the sudden torrent of blows. He eventually moved one of his hands. He didn't know why but his attacker suddenly moved away. It took him a while to notice that he could escape. He took off determined to find Kuro. **"Nii-san! Dokodesuka?" **Kikuentered the kitchen remembering that Kuro was supposed to be cleaning in there.

"There you are you brat! Did you think you could get away?" Kiku looked up to see that he had been followed. He slowly started to back away noticing that the man's shirt was stained red on one of the sleeves. Next thing Kiku knew he ended up colliding against the table, and all the things on the table fell as it toppled over. Kiku tried to crawl away only to be kicked down. He was flipped around and he ended up staring into the madman's eyes. "You'll pay for what you have done! I am sure the mistress will not mind to have you out of commission."

**"Ya-"** Kiku began only to feel a pair of hands go around his throat and start chocking him. He raised his hands and tried to shove the man off only to feel the grip tightened. Then he started feeling around, and his hand brushed against something. Without hesitating, or checking to see what it was, he moved his hand and tried to use it to shove him off…

_'There all done,'_ Kuro thought as he put the broken pieces in the trash. _'That was a lot easier without any interference from any of the others.'_ He started making his way to the a scream rang out. Kuro blinked as some of the other servants rushed past him to the location the sound. _'I'll let them deal with that. Maybe I shall go look for Hikari. I will need his help in cleaning the kitchen. But where in the world did he run off to?'_ Then more screams rang out, and some were cut off. Kuro then turned and took off in the direction of the screams.

"What's all that noise?"

"I don't know mother. Do you wish for me to go and investigate?"

"Go then Yao. Send them all to the dungeons if there is no good reason for this ruckus." Yao nodded and stood up and walked out of his mother's study. After walking down the stairs to the first floor he was turning to go the source of the noise when he spotted a figure collapse down one of the corridors. Running over he realized it was one of the servants that worked for their family.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he bent down to help them. Immediately he spotted the blood puddle underneath them. Terrified he immediately checked the person for a pulse. Finding none he looked in the direction the person had come from. Following the blood trial he rounded a corner to see another of the servants on the ground. After checking them, and finding them already dead, he looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. A small figure approached and then stood there, half hidden in the dark corridor. It took Yao a moment to recognize the person.

"Kiku?" Yao asked as he noticed the pool of blood forming around the child's feet. "Are you alright?" he asked as he started to approach him worried that the child had also been attacked. Only when he got close did he realize the condition he was in and started to back away. Kiku was bathed, and splattered in blood. He was holding a large bloody kitchen knife in one hand. Dark bruises were visible on his pale skin. Then Kiku lifted up his head and looked up at him with crazed eyes, and a small smile on his blood-splattered face.

Kuro stood there hidden as Kiku approached Yao. He had already witnessed Kiku murder ten of the servants, and wound a couple others. Now he watched as Kiku followed one of the family members. One of the members of their so call 'family.' _'He sure acts like a big brother now,'_ thought Kuro as Yao made a move to take the knife away. Kiku just turned and walked back the way he had come. After hesitating both Yao and Kuro followed.

Kaoru was stepping around the body of a butler when he spotted one of the twins standing there, bangs covering his eyes. Realizing the child was covered in blood he rushed and knelt in front of him. _'Great… which one is he?'_ he thought as he tilted the child's face. Crazed eyes stared back at him, and then he felt pain. He looked down to see that the child had stabbed him with a knife in the stomach. Then the small hand moved upward…

Ha-Neul's hand went around the child's throat as she pinned him against the wall. "Bastard!" she exclaimed as she banged his head against the wall. "Mom was right. You and your brother are nothing but pieces of trash that should have never existed!" Then she grabbed his hand and forced him to drop the knife.

"Ha-Neul! Let him go!" she ignored the command from her eldest brother as she continued to choke the child. Then she was yanked away from Kiku as Yao grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away. "Are you crazy Ha-Neul?"

"I am not! He killed Kaoru!" she screamed at him.

"What?"

"You heard me! That brat is going to pay with his life!" Ha-Neul broke free from his grasp and lunged for the child that was slumped against the wall. Yao watched in horror as Kiku moved his hand and Ha-Neul ended up impaling herself on the knife. It took Kiku a while to shove her corpse off him. Then he stood up, and walked towards Yao…

The small figure opened one of the doors on the second floor. Walking in, he approached the sleeping figure on the bed. He lowered his hand and stroked her hair. She woke up after a while and narrowed her eyes on him. "Are you an idiot or something? Oh, don't tell me…" she fell silent as she noticed the knife in his grasp. She started screaming, and he brought up his hands to cover his ears.

**"urusai… urusai… URUSAI!"** Im Yong Soo burst down the door upon hearing his little sister's screams. He faltered on the doorway, sword in hand and stared with wide eyes. One of the twin bastards was standing there, half-twisting to stare at him. Meimei was lying in her bed surrounded by a growing blood puddle. Im Yong Soo moved his sword and blocked the child from stabbing him.

"I don't know why mother kept you! She should have sent you two to an orphanage when she had the chance!" Im Yong Soo attacked the child. But the child's advantages in size and speed started turning the battle's outcome…

Kim-ly looked up as her door opened. "Yao, is that you? What's all the commotion going on?" She immediately stood up and grabbed a wooden sword that was nearby as she spotted the blood-covered child. The child walked in and started heading towards her. Using the sword she knocked him down, and with another blow she knocked the knife from his grasp. After shouting for someone to come she waited until Thai and some servants came in.

"What happened to you all?"

"He attacked us milady! That child has gone mad! All the others are dead! You and Mister Thai are the last two of your noble family!" one of the servants exclaimed as they grabbed Kiku before he could pick up the knife again.

"Dispose of him. Find his brother and get rid of him as well. I regret allowing these bastards into my house! Make sure you make them regret their existence!"

"Understood." Kiku was picked up roughly and was dragged across the floor. Thai picked up the knife and followed. Kim-ly sighed and collapsed on a chair.

_'How does that bastard dare to destroy my family like this? What will happen when the city finds out? No… I cannot let that happen.'_ She thought as she started grabbing stuff. _'I cannot let them find out. I'll grab Thai and flee this place. I shall give everyone a proper burial at our old place. Better go and tell Thai to not even bother burying the bastards.'_ She thought as she went off to find them.

Kuro woke up when he felt sunlight striking his face. Blinking he rubbed his eyes and realized morning had arrived. _'How long did I sleep?'_ he thought as he moved from the place he had hidden the night before.

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

Kuro looked up to see a blood-covered Kiku walking over. _'Oh, no…'_ he thought as he walked backwards and crashed into the wall behind him. _'Why did I have to choose a corner out of all the possible hiding places?'_

_"Kiku? Do you recognize me? It's me your nii-san."_ Kuro said as Kiku lifted up the knife and advanced upon him. Not thinking about the consequences, he rushed forward grabbed the lifted hand, and slapped his brother with all the strength he could muster. A small gasp left his brother, and when Kuro glanced at him, he was blinking and staring at his brother in confusion.

**"Kuro-nii… Doshite…?"** the question died as Kiku looked up towards his hand as Kuro let him go. Kiku gave out a shriek and dropped the knife. Then he slowly started to notice the condition he was in. Then Kiku lifted his hands towards his face and gave out a scream as he suddenly realized what had transpired. Kuro immediately grabbed him, and struggled to console his hysterical brother.

**_"I killed them… all of them… I… I didn't mean to!"_**Kiku suddenly broke free of Kuro and stared at his brother in horror. **_"I tried to kill you didn't I? I killed them! I killed them!"_**

_"You didn't! Kiku listen to me!"_ Kuro said as he violently shook his brother. _"They are not dead."_

**_"They are not?"_**

_"No… come with me. I'll need your help."_ Kuro grabbed Kiku and half-dragged, half-pulled him out into the gardens. _"Here help me dig. Try to make the hole as deep as possible."_ Both brothers worked as they dug into the center of one of the clearings in one of the gardens. _"Continue digging I will be back."_ Kiku had managed to make the hole deep enough when Kuro came back pulling one of the corpses over. _"Here help me,"_ both brothers lifted the body into the hole.

_"Leave the arms out Kiku."_

**_"Like this?"_**

_"Yes. Now hold them while I put the dirt in."_ Kiku did as his brother ordered him to. _"See? They have become flowers."_

**"Hana?"**

_"Yes, flowers. You turned them into flowers. Now continue to dig. I am bringing the rest over."_

_**Author's**_** Note:** Please don't kill me! This is what Kiku couldn't remember last chapter... The reason why the twins are hated has been revealed in a previous chapter (21 to be exact). So yeah... If you want me to clarify anything don't be afraid to ask.

I really detest saying this... but I don't think I will be able to update during the weekend... My internet connection is back... but its very faulty... I am practically in the campus library as I type this... So please don't get mad at me! I'll see if I can fix it...

On another note... At this point in time Kiku understands English, but he can't speak it. It is Ludwig and Feliciano that teach him how. And I do know Japanese but I am not that skilled yet. So the reason why some the phrases that Kiku speaks are written in English is because I cannot write them in Japanese. XD. So I simply put them in both **bold** and _italics._

If anyone cares to know who was killed in this chapter it is practically 32 of the Asian nations and territories.

This story is nearing its end, but that will probably be in three to six chapters. Depending if I still have to clarify things...


	36. Dark Evidence of the Garden

**_The following chapter is written in journal entry format. The journals were used as key evidence for the defense of Honda Kiku at his trial for the deaths of 812 people. These entries were found in the many journals found at the mansion and were written by Honda Kuro._**

Day 1 (Day after the massacre of the 32):

_I watched as Kiku continued to digging the last holes. I told him that I was going to make sure we hadn't missed any of them. The truth was I wanted to leave the rest of the work to him. It's easy to fool him into believing stuff. Ever since the day he received that beating he hasn't been the same. I managed to learn English and he wasn't able to. I can count, read, and write. He can count (up to ten), and he can't read or write, except in our native language. Better go help him, before he decides to go look for me._

Day 6:

_Hikari has started to hallucinate. He keeps talking to all of __**them**__. I can hear him talking to them right now. And from what I am getting he is talking to Yao. I have been trying to get him to stop talking to things that are not there. He does stop, but when I am around. He has started to get that glint in his eyes and I am freaking out. I managed to stop him from killing me last time, but I have begun to catch him holding that knife again. I have to do something! I cannot let him kill me next. He did us both a huge favor in killing them all, but he won't survive not even for a day if he is left alone. I have a plan, but for that I will need to leave him alone for a while…_

Day 7:

_Plan worked. I managed to lure someone in to the mansion. I made up a story about me and my brother being abandoned in a mansion deep in the forest. The person out of sympathy fell into my trap. Then I left the person alone and went and got Hikari. I told him that a crazy person had followed me when I went to get food from town (we were starting to run low). Not surprisingly, he believed my story and he asked me what we should do. I told him that the only thing we could do was turn the person into a flower since they were going to harm us like everyone else had. He took the bait and we disposed of him. Digging another hole was out of question, so we both managed to cut the arms off and plant them. I told him to stay put, got rid of the body, changed clothes, and went and bought food for us (using the money I found in the person's wallet)._

Year 1

_It's been a year since he killed them. This has been the best year ever. In order to make sure Hikari doesn't get any ideas I have been luring people in weekly. I have started to do it as well, I don't know what Hikari feels about it all, but it is a great feeling that I get whenever Hikari, or I take someone' s life away. It's the sweetest thing ever. I did ask him once, but all he said was that he enjoyed adding more flowers to his garden, and also made more friends to talk to. Friends? What friends? The only person he has is me. And it should forever stay like that._

Year 5 Day 169

_I decided to take Hikari out to the forest for a picnic today. We eventually reached a clearing and I just sat there and watched him as he ran around laughing, acting like the happy child he never got to be. Heck, I didn't get to be that happy child either. But he usually was the one that got the worst of everything. I defended myself against them, and I tried to get him to do it too. But when that bastard left him near-death… I looked up when he shrieked and suddenly he was behind me. I looked in the direction and spotted three people standing there. I quickly stood up and confronted them. After we talked I forced myself to invite them to join, which they did. I could tell they were noticing all of Hikari's 'odd' behavior. Despite my protests they got me to agree to meet up with them so that they could examine him. Great… Maybe I should add them to the garden?_

Year 5 Day 190

_Ludwig and Feliciano have started Hikari's schooling. I refused to have anything to do with the bastards that are now rotting underground, so I had Ludwig use our mother's maiden name, Honda. I also refused to be checked like Hikari. He's the one with the mental problems, not me. Ludwig practically hospitalized him in that hospital place. I have continued adding to the garden while he is over there. I had Gilbert help me falsify most of our personal information. I don't want anyone to connect us with the people that ruined our lives, but at the same time they gave us a purpose. Or at least to me. For all I know Hikari will never be the same again. Not that I mind. I actually like the fact that he thinks he needs me for his survival. It makes him much more fun to manipulate._

Year 6 Day 345

_I don't have the plainest idea what that potato bastard was thinking! Next thing I know Hikari says he will no longer be living with me in the mansion. When I asked him why he says that Ludwig had also gotten people to train him to own and operate a small flower shop. How in the world… How in the world did that bastard manage to get through my brother's child-like mind and get him to understand the necessity to have his own life! We had an argument about that. Even though I won I let him go to the location that Ludwig had chosen for him. He was surprised that I let him go. The only condition I gave him was that on the day we chose for gathering a new flower was the day he was to come visit me. He agreed. I am seriously starting to think that there is something more to this…_

_Year 7 Day 280_

_Hikari told me that he made a new friend. I just stared at him in surprise. The child that once depended on me… was getting further and further away from me. And I wasn't going to allow it. We argued again, but it was cut short when he suddenly grabbed his head and passed out in front of me. He had gotten another headache, but I cause this one. Loud noise plus the constant pain he suffers from that beating make a wonderful combination. I drove him insane when he woke up. I played very loud music through a pair of headphones that he couldn't take off since I had chained him. At first he screamed at me to take them off, but after a while he began begging for me to make the noise go away. I think I left him like that for over an hour… when I finally took them off I told him that he was to turn one into a flower. He agreed immediately, but I think he did it just so I could make the noise go away, and to give him his pain killers back. It's fun to have people at your mercy._

Year 13 Day 245

_I argued with Light today… again. This time it's because he has found someone else. I demanded why he allowed someone else into his life. I was the only person he needed. The only one! I had already managed to make him stop taking his medication on the days that he came to visit. I had already made him turn a 'friend' into a flower. I demanded for him to bring the person and turn them into a flower. He refused saying that he needed someone to be at the shop to help him. He said he hated being alone over there. Doesn't he think I feel alone over here? When I asked him that he told me I wasn't alone. He said that all of his friends stayed whenever he went back to the city. Eventually I agreed, but the only reason why I agreed was because I was trying to see how I could turn this to my advantage…_

Year 14 Day 40

_The bastard is a cop. I don't understand why Hikari doesn't understand that. But then again he doesn't think that we are doing anything illegal. Fourteen years of that has made him think that what we do is ok. I don't mind though. I gave him the pills that Ludwig gave me for my insomnia years ago. I can sleep fine without them now. I told him to find ways to make sure the bastard takes them on the nights that he comes to visit. I told him that I didn't want him to find out about my or the garden's existence. When he asked why I told him that he would lock him up and leave him if he saw the garden. When he asked why, I told him it was because he will destroy our garden since this garden was the garden of gardens. I told him that the person that owned the garden would be locked up so that they wouldn't interfere. I fed him a bunch more lies and he believed me._

Year 14 Day 343

_I told Hikari that I was going to back to Japan. He almost freaked out when I told him to stay. I told him I was coming back. I told him that the sign had come. I told him that the day a child found the garden I had to take the child to our homeland. I made up a bunch of lies so that he would understand I wanted him to stay. What I didn't tell him was that I had been spotted when I had abandoned the last body. Thankfully the person didn't get that much of a good look at me. But I know that if the person thinks I am Hikari everything will collapse. I plan to take the child with me to see our family that we have in Japan. But I will need to do some stuff so that the child will not turn against me… Sorry Hikari. But I refuse to pay for what you started. I may have continued it, but I refuse to pay the consequences. Just like when we were children…_

**_Just like when we were children… you should once more pay for everything that I have done…_**


	37. Light Evidence of the Garden

**_The following chapter is written in journal entry format. The journals were used as key evidence for the defense of Honda Kiku at his trial for the deaths of 812 people. These entries were found in the many journals found at the home above the flower shop and were written by Honda Kiku._**

Day 4:

**_I spoke to Yao and the others again. They have become nicer ever since they turned into flowers. Even Kim-ly-san is nicer as well. It's a lot of fun to play with them. Kuro-nii stares at me funnily every time I talk or play with them. Why can't he see that they have changed? He told me that he doesn't want to see me talking to them. I continue to talk to them, though. Now that they have changed they are more fun to talk to. They don't yell at me anymore, and that's a good thing. I never liked it when they yelled. My head always hurts… Wonder why… I don't remember much of the ways things were liked before they became flowers…_**

Day 7:

**_Nii-san left me alone today for a while. He said he was going to go into town to buy food and stuff. I let him since I wanted to stay and play with the others. Yao begin to teach me how to dance today. I had to be taught everything over and over. When the lesson was almost over nii-san returned. He told me some person had followed him and that the person wished to separate us. I was confused but frightened. We were always told to remain away from people we didn't know. I asked Kuro-nii what we should do. He told me we were going to turn the person into a flower. I was a bit surprised about why he would suggest that. But I didn't want to be separated from him. So I agreed. I was starting to dig the hole when nii-san said that there was an easier way. I helped him get the flowers, and I planted them and he went to do something with the remains_**

Year 1:

**_It's been a year since I have turned them into flowers. I played with them today again. Kuro-nii has finally allowed me to have contact with my friends. Every week I get a new one. He never plays with us though. He tells me that I should just enjoy myself and let him deal with everything else. I just agreed and continued to learn new things from all of them. I am happy. From what little I remember I know I never used to have this much fun. I asked Kuro-nii about it and he said all we used to do was work for our family. I took his word for it. It's easier to agree with Kuro-nii, he knows more than I do…_**

Year 4 Day 234:

**_My head hurts… it hurts a lot… I practically begged nii-san for forgiveness. I will never ever wander outside again. He told me not to go out or I will get lost. I went out anyway. I wanted to see what the forest looks like. I got lost though. When Kuro-nii found me he was very mad. I was very happy to see him. He took me down to one of the dungeons, and chained me. Next thing I know he puts something on my head and covers my ears with it. Before I can ask him anything the thing starts to make a lot of noise. My head immediately began to hurt. It hurt. More than usual. I don't remember much about what happened next. When I awoke Kuro-nii was standing next to me. He told me that was punishment for disobeying his orders. The thing was still making noise but not as much as before. He eventually took them off and carried me back upstairs. I think I will sleep now. Maybe my head will stop hurting this badly…_**

Year 5 Day 169:

**_Kuro-nii took me to the forest today! I was so excited since I have only been in there once before. I got ahead of him but not by a lot since I didn't want to get lost again. While he prepared our picnic spot I explored around making sure that he could see me. I heard noises and I looked up and saw three strange people there. I immediately hid behind my brother scared that this people will separate us. Kuro-nii talked to them while I stayed behind him. I realized they were not going to hurt us when nii-san invited to eat with us. I did talk to them. But I wonder why they don't understand me. I left them to talk and I went to play around the clearing. Eventually they left and we headed back home._**

Year 5 Day 170:

**_Kuro-nii took me to this strange place today. I thought it was strange since I have never gone out of the mansion or the forest before. We met up with the people we met yesterday. I was surprised since they kept saying stuff. I understood parts of what they said. I panicked when they said I was to be separated from my brother. I clung on to him refusing to let go. Eventually Kuro-nii told me it was temporarily… that we he was going to be waiting for him will they did some tests. Tests? What are tests? It was the smaller one. The one who said his name was Feliciano that finally persuaded me to leave my brother._**

Year 5 Day 190:

**_I have been learning a lot of things lately. They have begun to teach me to speak a language they say is called 'English.' I don't understand why I need to learn it. I can communicate just fine with people. They told me that it was necessary so that I wouldn't depend on nii-san as much. They also told me that nii-san knew English. I was surprised since I have never heard anyone speak such language. Much less my brother. I kind of understood when they showed me a chart with Japanese characters and strange looking figures in the other. They told me the strange shapes were written in English. I can already write my name in that language. It looks strange to me though…_**

Year 6 Day 10:

**_Ludwig-san has gotten other people to come see me. He said that since I was very interested in flowers I should become a florist. I was confused. What's a florist? When I finally asked him he said it was someone who sold flowers. Today someone came and began to teach me how to make something called a bouquet out of some roses. It took me a while to finally get it to look like hers. I was very excited. I can speak English more fluently now. It turns out that I understood the language but I couldn't speak, read, or write it. Kuro-nii was surprised when Feli-kun told him that I never noticed the difference between both languages. I myself was surprised when I finally managed to tell both apart._**

Year 6 Day 345

**_Kuro-nii got very mad at me today. I actually understand why now. I was going to leave him to begin working in the city. We argued. He won. It wasn't a surprise since I had never gone an argument against him. When I invited him to come live with me Kuro-nii said that there was no way that he was going to go and live in the city. He also told me that Ludwig-san and Feli-kun had told him that I needed to do this alone. They wanted to see if I was capable of living by myself. Then he told me to go and to be careful. He told me, ordered more like it, to visit him once a week so we could plant another flower together. I agreed and he told me to remember everything that he had told me to say to people if they asked about my background. I agreed, and that day I left._**

Year 7 280:

**_I met up with Asa-san today. It was also the first time I meet Francis-san. It was fun hanging out with them. Almost as fun as all the friends I have back at the mansion. I had already chosen a flower and I gave the message to Kuro-nii. When we met up at the garden he got mad that I was hanging out with new people. I started hearing a strange noise and my head started hurting again. I must have passed out because I woke up chained up in the dungeons again. And next thing I knew he started to torture me with the… the headphones. I don't know for how long he kept them there, but I agreed to his demands in the end. He took them off and handed me my pain killers. I took them and begged him to forgive me. He eventually did and consoled me, saying he was sorry for punishing me like that. I just agreed to what he said and fell asleep._**

Year 13 Day 245

**_I made the mistake of telling Kuro-nii that I was in a relationship with someone. It's been a while since I have seen him this mad. I tried to reason with him. I told him that I was lonely in the shop since he had refused to come with me. I told him that I needed help since I could barely stand the headaches I got from trying to finish up all of those orders. I don't why he suggested turning him into a flower. I continued to beg and reason with him. I was surprised when he asked me that if I didn't think he ever got lonely. I was surprised and I told him so. Why should he be alone when he is surrounded by all of my friends? I don't why he gave in, but I am glad he did._**

Year 14 Day 343

**_Kuro-nii announced he was going back to Japan. I was confused about why he wasn't taking me with him. He told me he needed to take the sign to Japan in order to do some rituals. He said the rituals were necessary since he wanted to see if it was time for us to stop planting flowers in the garden of gardens. I agreed with him, and I promised to continue planting while he was over there. He just smiled at me and said he would try to not delay very long. I wanted to visit him more often, but he said we were to keep things like they were. To not change anything. He should be leaving soon. And I am a little frightened of being left alone. We have never been apart for long (except for the month that I spent in Japan and the years I was with Ludwig-san and Feli-kun, and even then I still got to see him). I shall await his return, hoping that we can be together once more… just like we always have._**


	38. History of the Garden

**_This chapter is written in timeline format. The following events were put together from the many documents and journals found within the mansion, and the flower shop. The documents were in a safe in the study of Lady Kim-ly. Some of the journals belong to her and to other people that used to live at the mansion... Also used were the many different sources that the city hadn't destroyed concerning the mansion. Some documents were also provided by Ludwig and Feliciano. Testimonies by many people were used as well._**

130 yrs ago

_The construction of the mansion begins. Dungeons are installed to make the place look much older. Special material is used to make it seem as though the mansion is hundreds of years older than it actually is._

125 yrs ago

_The construction is finished. The family moves in._

124 yrs ago

_The family plants a forest surrounding the mansion. This is done so that they don't get unwanted visits._

100 yrs ago

_The city that is now located outside the forest is being finished. Houses and small businesses are already completed. People begin to move in._

90 yrs ago

_Troubles began when the family living at the mansion accuses some youths of coming and vandalizing the stone walls, and part of the gardens. Despite the lack of evidence the youths are punished by the law._

88 yrs ago

_Troubles arise when a mysterious fire was started in the forest near the mansion. Despite the fact that the culprit was never caught, and there were no suspects the family refused to let anyone in the city approach the mansion or set foot in the forest._

80 yrs ago

_The people living in the city are once more allowed to step into the forest and sight-see the mansion. Rules are put to ensure that the family isn't put into any kind of danger._

70 yrs ago

_The current head of the family dies, and his eldest son takes over as head of the family._

65 yrs ago

_Tensions go up when the city tries to cut down part of the forest in order to increase in size. The family refuses and says the city will be trying to destroy private property. Documents show that the forest rightfully belongs to the family and the city backs down._

60 yrs ago

_The children are pulled out of the public schools. Tutors are hired in order to educate the children._

59 yrs ago

_Lady Kim-ly is born as the eldest child of the head of the family. She was born in the mansion._

50 yrs ago

_Kim-ly is sent to study abroad along with the rest of her siblings._

41 yrs ago

_Kin-ly and her siblings return to the mansion. At the time of their return the mansion is at conflict with the city since they do not want a public road to cut through their territory. The city was proposing opening a road in the forest in order to make transportation easier. The mansion eventually gave in, but they chose the location where it was to be made. The family was paid handsomely for allowing the project._

35 yrs ago

_Documents show that Kim-ly had a wedding in the mansion. The name of her husband was erased from the documents with a cigarette later._

30 yrs ago

_Kim-ly's father dies and she becomes the head of the family. Her eldest child, Yao, is currently five years old. Im Yong Soo and Ha-Neul are three and Kaoru is two months old._

26 yrs ago

_Honda Kuro and Honda Kiku are born in a hospital in Tokyo, Japan. Due to birth complications their mother dies. Their father leaves them in the care of their mother's family with promises of returning to take the children to America with him._

24 yrs ago

_Rumors began that Kim-ly's husband was cheating on her when someone said that they saw him with someone else. An inside source (later to be revealed to be one of the maids) said that he was in fact cheating on her, and that the evidence will be provided soon (it never was though)._

23 yrs ago

_Kim-ly puts a lid on the situation, and forbids anyone from nearing the mansion. The twins' father goes to Tokyo and brings the twins with him back to America. An entry from one of Kim-ly's journals says that she despised the idea that the twins were going to live in the mansion with them. The only reason she allowed their coming was because she wanted to keep an eye on them._

22 yrs ago

_Kim-ly's husband dies. It is revealed in one of her journals that she had him poisoned. She then makes the twins work at the mansion and Meimei is born a couple of months later._

21 yrs ago

_From many documents and one of Kuro's journals we know that barely a year after beginning to work at the mansion Kiku nearly died when he received a beating at the hands of one of the servants. Kuro's journal reveals that he had destroyed something valuable that the servant owned in revenge for a punishment he received. While cleaning Kiku comes across it and began picking up the mess. The servant came upon Kiku and in their rage of seeing their broken, and un-repairable, possession almost killed the child. Kim-ly got hold of the family doctor and got him to treat Kiku. She refused to allow the doctor to take Kiku to a hospital. Kiku enters a coma._

19 yrs ago

_Kiku finally awakens from the coma. Kuro wrote that Kiku seemed different. Kim-ly wrote that the child spoke in pure Japanese, and didn't seem to understand English at all, despite the fact that Kuro had already mastered the language. Documents reveal that the doctor did some examinations on Kiku and revealed that he had brain damage from the beating two years prior. According to a journal Kuro states that Kiku no longer understood what was being said to him by the others. And that he began to teach his brother the language._

17 yrs ago

_Kiku by now understands the English language. He cannot speak it, but from many journals owned by the other family members it is stated that he somehow understands what is being said to him. Through those same journals it is stated that a lot of the servants got infuriated at him for not speaking in English. Kuro wrote in his that due to Kiku's disability it was easier to dump the blame on him for all of the pranks he pulled on the servants and family members. All Kiku did was quietly accept the yelling's and beatings he would receive._

16 yrs ago

_The massacre of the 32 family members and servants occurs. Kuro reveals in many journal entries that he could have stopped Kiku from killing most of them. But all he did was stalk Kiku around for a while before going to sleep in the shadows. Kuro reveals that the only time he got frighten was when Kiku found him and almost killed him the next day. Kuro makes Kiku believe a story about turning people into flowers. Kuro begins to lure people into the mansion in order to kill them._

12 yrs ago

_In order to control the child-minded Kiku, Kuro (using money stolen from their victims) goes into town and buys a stereo along with a couple pairs of headphones and headsets. Knowing that Kiku is sensitive towards loud noises he uses the devices in order to torture him into obedience. Kuro also finds a white kimono that he has Kiku wear whenever they get a new flower. Kuro buys a lot of black ones for himself and whenever they get too much blood on them he burns them without Kiku's knowledge._

11 yrs ago

_While out in a picnic both twins encounter Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano. Ludwig (who was in training to become a psychiatrist) noticed that one of the twins spoke in pure Japanese despite having an undetermined knowledge of English. Ludwig also noted that Kiku acted a lot like a young child despite the fact that Kuro confirmed they were 15. Also noted was the strong devotion and obedience Kiku had towards his older brother. Kuro confirmed he hadn't done much to educate his brother. They manage to persuade Kuro to let them examine Kiku. Kuro brings Kiku the next day and the rehabilitation begins_

10 yrs ago

_Ludwig begins to get people to train Kiku to become a florist. By now he can speak, read, and write Basic English. His speech has also improved and he can talk a bit more normally. Gilbert gets him a place for his flower shop. He eventually leaves his brother but promises to return on weekly visits._

8 yrs ago

_Kiku meets Arthur, and over time they become close friends. By now Kuro has started to put a halt on all the treatments his brother has to be given. It is revealed that Kuro believed that Kiku would come back to him if he was no longer being affected by the treatments. He also meets Francis and due to another of Kuro's torture sessions Kiku agrees to turn Francis into a flower. By some of Kiku's journals it is revealed that he is slowly becoming aware of the horrors he and his brother have been doing._

3 yrs ago

_Kiku and Arthur are now an official couple. By Kuro's journals it is revealed that Kiku would go visit him, but would slowly stop participating. Kuro then ordered Kiku to stop taking the medications on the day he comes to visit. He also gives Kiku the Normison that Ludwig prescribed for him. Kiku was ordered to give them to Arthur on the nights that he goes to visit him so that Arthur wouldn't notice Kiku's weekly disappearances._

2 yrs ago

_Kuro is almost caught by Matthew, who immediately puts his suspicions on Kiku. Kuro (using Kiku) lures Matthew in, and kills him. Matthew was the first person that either of them have ripped the arms off while still being alive. Kuro wrote that he enjoyed that feeling more than killing them and then taking their arms. Kuro starts to do what he did to Matthew to the rest of the victims. It's Kiku who continues to do it the old way. A family of four is unfortunate enough to find the mansion. Three of them are killed. Peter, the only survivor, testified that from the beginning both twins had no intention of killing him. Kuro had made plans to kidnap him to Japan, while leaving Kiku to get caught in America. The police found them and a fight breaks out between Kuro and the police. Kuro was gunned down and died of blood loss. Kiku ended up in critical condition but survived._

1 yr ago

_The original 32 victims are discovered. Kiku awakens from his coma and Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano take Kiku to Ludwig's clinic. There he starts receiving all the medical attention he hasn't received in years. Evidence found by the police starts revealing a story more dark and twisted then they thought possible. The trial against Kiku begins, even though he is still in extensive care_

Now

_The judge, after carefully evaluating everything, agrees to the defense's argument that during the killings of the 812 victims Kiku was not in his right state of mind. Kiku is then ordered to remain for five more years in Ludwig's clinic, or until he is considered stable enough to be allowed back in the outside world. The judge declared that the only twin who was clearly conscious of what was going on was Kuro. The mansion and the forest are now in Kiku's name, as he is the last living person of his father's family line. As for the rest of the story…_


	39. The Garden's Future

_Five years later…_

Arthur got out of his car, and made his way to the building in front of him. He greeted Lovino, who was working at the front desk.

"Ludwig is waiting for you at his office," was all Lovino said as he looked at Arthur before going back to all the paperwork he was sorting out. Arthur headed over there passing some of the other patients. He had been coming here so many times that he greeted each one by name. He knocked when he reached Ludwig's office.

"Come in," Ludwig called out. Arthur walked in and closed the door behind him. Ludwig looked up as Arthur sat on one of the chairs. "Arthur, I have been expecting you."

"Sorry I am a bit late," Arthur replied as Ludwig took out a bunch of papers.

"Okay the, I want to go over some things with you," Ludwig replied. "First of all I want you to make sure he doesn't slack off on the medication that I have given him. Whether you choose to stay or leave I want you to make sure he gets his therapies."

"I understand."

"You better, because it took me a while to convince the judge that Kiku was stable enough to be released into your care." Ludwig shoved a piece of paper forward. "I want you to sign that. By signing it you are making yourself responsible for Kiku's well-being." Arthur nodded as he signed the paper.

"I understand. Don't worry Ludwig; I will take very good care of Kiku."

"You better because if you don't I will personally hunt you down."

"Veh! Ludwig we are done!" Feliciano's voice came as he opened the door and walked in. Arthur turned around to see Kiku quietly following Feliciano, and he was holding the black cat. Kiku was now wearing one of the kimonos he usually wore instead of the white one Ludwig had gotten for him. Kiku quietly sat down on the chair next to Arthur's.

"Glad to see you and Feliciano have gotten all of your things," Ludwig said as he nodded toward the small suitcase that Feliciano was holding.

"Hai. I want to take you for your hospitality," Kiku replied as he shifted the cat in his grasp.

"There's nothing to it," Ludwig said with a smile. "You needed help, and what are friends for if they do not help one another?"

"Veh! We will miss you Kiku," Feliciano said as he hugged Kiku from behind. "I am sure the other patients will miss you as well."

"Arigatou, Feli-kun," Kiku said as he accepted the Italian's hug.

"I have been talking to Arthur, Kiku. I want you to promise me as well that you won't slack off on taking your medications, or skipping therapies."

"I won't Ludwig-san, I promise." Kiku said as he looked down at the cat. "Can I keep him?"

"Veh! Of course you can. That cat's yours." Feliciano said as he stroked the cat.

"Kiku, I am sure you are aware that the mansion and everything your family owned is now under your name."

"Yes, I am. Feli-kun told me that a while back."

"Good. Now that everything is settled, you two are free to go."

"Ha! They are not going anywhere until they say good-bye to the awesome me!" Everyone looked at the doorway as Gilbert waltzed in.

"Gilbert! Keep the noise level down," Ludwig said with an annoyed sigh as he looked at his brother. Arthur noticed that Kiku winced a little and used his free hand to cover one of his ears.

"Sorry West. Now don't just sit there Kiku! Come give the awesome me a hug!" Kiku stared at Gilbert before slowly getting up and allowing Gilbert to hug him. "Now Arthur. Take care of Kiku or I will make sure I find you!"

"Great!" Arthur said with a smile as he stood up. 'Now I have two death threats over my head." Kiku gave a small laugh as Gilbert let go of him. Arthur took the briefcase from Feliciano and extended his hand to Kiku. "Come on Kiku. It's time to go."

"Hai Asa! Ikou!" Kiku said as he took Arthur's hand and followed him out to Arthur's car.

_An hour or two time skip_

"Well then here we are," Arthur said as he opened the passenger's seat and helped Kiku out. Kiku balanced the cat and looked at the place he had once called his home. Kiku followed Arthur to the iron gates, and went in with him. The place looked the way he remembered it. Then he glanced at Arthur.

"You've… been fixing this place?"

"Yes, it is officially yours Kiku. I wasn't very sure if you wanted to come and live here. So I only did some small fixing of the place."

"The gardens!" Kiku exclaimed as he noticed that the gardens were still blooming and were in perfect condition despite the transition of time. "You tended to them!"

"I did," Arthur said with a smile as he kissed Kiku. "I hope you don't mind, but I did some minor changes to one of the gardens in specific."

"No, I don't mind. I never expected you to do this, thank you Asa." Kiku said as he began walking towards the mansion. Arthur followed and they went it. "You fixed in here as well."

"Yes, but as I said not much." Arthur looked at Kiku who was mindlessly stroking the sleeping cat. "Kiku do you wish to come and live here?"

"I don't know… this place holds too many memories. Many of which I have forgotten, and others that I wish to forget." Kiku replied as he walked into one of the rooms and sat down on the plastic-covered bed. "I do wish to live here, but… I am not sure the people in the city will forgive me for what my brother and I did."

"They don't blame you Kiku. None of them do. There was some evidence that helped them make up their minds."

"Then if they don't wish me any ill… I guess we can stay here and start over."

"But we will have to stay at the flower shop for a bit longer. This place alone will take years to repair."

"I don't mind," Kiku murmured as he leaned into Arthur. "As long as we are together… I feel like I can face Goliath and win."

"That's new. Don't tell me Feliciano began to teach you about religion?"

"A little, but he mostly told me the stories that would catch my attention, and that one was one of them."

"It's getting late; we may as well go back."

"Hai, let's go," Kiku murmured as Arthur carried him back to the car, and they both headed back to the flower shop.


	40. The Garden's End

"Feliciano! Don't you have any work to do?" Ludwig thundered as he noticed Feliciano was on his laptop.

"Veh! Ludwig come and see! I just got some more pictures from Kiku and Arthur!"

"Move! Let the awesome me see!" Gilbert exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere and peeked over Feliciano's shoulder. It had been a couple of years since Kiku and Arthur had left for Japan and the UK. While they were gone, the restoration of the mansion had begun. Now the mansion was almost completely restored, and those two were due back at any moment.

"Hey, West! Look at the pictures they sent us!" Gilbert exclaimed as he moved so that Ludwig could see. Ludwig sighed and then peeked over Feliciano's shoulder. They had sent over a lot of pictures. Gilbert started laughing as Feliciano clicked on the pictures so that they could see them better.

"Veh! Ludwig it looks like they did get married!" Feliciano exclaimed as he clicked on one of the pictures.

"Yep! Hey West! Wonder how Arthur convinced Kiku to wear that!" Ludwig looked at Gilbert before looking at the wedding picture. Due to the fact none of them could decide where the wedding should be they decided to have one in London and the other one in Tokyo. They had already received those from London (in which Arthur somehow got Kiku to wear a wedding dress). And now he had somehow persuaded him to wear a woman's wedding kimono.

"He bullied into it, that's for sure," Ludwig said with a sigh as they continued to look at the pictures.

"Veh! There's a message here," Feliciano said when they reached the end of the photographs.

_'We have been gone for a long time, and we shall be going back soon. We have stuff for you guys and a surprise as well. How are things over there? Everything is going okay with us. Kiku's family is very understanding. Turns out they practically knew everything already (bet you everything Ludwig was keeping them informed). We also visited Kuro's resting place. Do you guys remember the cat you gave Kiku? It passed away recently, and Kiku had it cremated and buried next to Kuro. We shall be arriving at the end of the month. Kiku says hi, and that he can't wait to see you guys again.  
-Sincerely, Arthur & Kiku_

"So they are returning by the month's end…" murmured Gilbert as he looked at the calendar. That's in a week's time."

"Good timing as well. The mansion and its surroundings are near completion now."

"I know huh? Especially since Kiku allowed some more roads to cut through the forest, and they had to clear up the paths that led to the mansion."

"Glad that that chapter is now behind us," Ludwig said as he started to walk away. "And go back to work you two! There are a lot of things that still need to be finished around here!"

"Veh! Right away sir!"

"Gees. Going West."

_One week time skip_

"Veh! Kiku!"

"Feliciano be careful! You almost toppled Kiku over!"

"It's okay Ludwig-san! There was no harm done," Kiku replied as he managed to stop himself from getting knocked down by the excited Italian. Kiku gave out a shriek as he pulled into another hug by Gilbert, "Gilbert… san… you… are… suffocating… me!" Kiku gasped as he wiggled in an attempt to break free.

"Hey! No killing Kiku!" Arthur's annoyed voice came from behind Gilbert. To Kiku's relief Gilbert let him go as Gilbert turned to greet the smiling British.

"Veh! Who are they?" Feliciano exclaimed noticing the small figures peeking from around Arthur.

"Come on out! They don't bite!" Kiku said with a laugh as he picked up one of the children. The child in Kiku's arms looked like a miniature version of himself.

"They are the children Kiku and I decided to adopt," Arthur replies as he got the rest of them from behind him. "This three are Alice, Sakura, and Ackley. Kiku is holding Hikari."

"Veh! They are so cute!" Feliciano exclaimed as he picked Sakura up.

"How come four?"

"Well… at first we couldn't decide if we wanted a boy or a girl, and then we couldn't decide from which country we are to adopt them from." Arthur said with a smile

"So we simply decided to adopt one boy and one girl from both countries." Kiku said as Hikari shifted in his grasp.

"You should have names one after the awesome me!"

"Well… it is quite a lovely surprise," Ludwig said with a smile. "But I bet it's safe to assume the children will like to see their new home?"

"That's right!" Kiku exclaimed as he looked at Arthur. "Come on! Let's go to the mansion. I am sure the children will like to explore before it gets dark."

_Sometime later at the mansion…_

"Veh! This place looks so beautiful." The mansion was back to its former glory. There was nothing about it that suggested that it had been decaying and rotting. Stone paths crisscrossed throughout the gardens and lawns. The stone wall had also been restored, and the rusted Iron Gate had been replaced with a new one.

"It does doesn't it?" Gilbert said with a grin. The children had already run off, and they could see them running around and playing. "Hey, I forgot to ask. Who's the mother?" Gilbert glanced at them as he spoke. Kiku blinked and blushed, Arthur just started laughing.

"That will be Kiku," Arthur said grinning as he pulled Kiku into a hug. "Even the children call him 'mom'."

"Asa! You are embarrassing me!" Kiku murmured as he hid into Arthur's jacket as Gilbert continued laughing.

"Enough of that," Ludwig said as he looked at them. "What's going to happen to the flower shop?"

"I am moving it over here," Kiku replied as he shifted in Arthur's arms. "The mansion is too far away from the shop to go there every day. I already have people that will help me move everything, and I even have a place in the mansion where it's going to be located."

"So you are going to hire people?"

"We are," Arthur replied as he pulled Kiku closer. "Kiku and I decided to since there is no way Kiku can clean this place all by himself."

"I can"

"No you cannot," Arthur replied as he tapped Kiku on the nose. "Besides, what did I tell you about overworking yourself?"

"Nothing"

"It's getting late and we have to go," Ludwig said as he looked at his watch. "Kiku I expect to see you at the clinic by the end of the week. I need to make sure everything is still okay."

"Hai! I will. Sayounara!" Kiku said as he waved at them as they left.

"So you really are moving the shop here?"

"Yes, I already had someone put that sign on the door. I am going over there tomorrow to start moving everything back over here. Besides, the gardens here have a lot of flowers and I don't mind selling them."

"You do have a point there. Now let's go get the children. It's time to put them to bed."

"Hai, ikou."

_Another time skip!_

"That's everything isn't it?" Arthur asked as he put the last box into the car.

"I think so… let me go and check to make sure." Kiku replied as he went back into the now empty shop. It had taken the workers a week in order to transfer everything on the first floor and the heavy stuff on the second to the mansion. They had also taken a while, because Kiku made sure that the place was left spotless. Arthur waited for a while before going back inside.

Everything looked strange. Where flowers once were located was now nothing but empty shelves. The racks that had once been there had also been taken, and now the whole place looked like a big white room. Realizing Kiku was in the second floor Arthur headed upstairs. He spotted Kiku standing in the middle of the now empty living room and looking around, lost in thought. Next to him was a box and a suitcase that they had forgotten.

"Don't worry, Kiku," Arthur murmured as he hugged Kiku from behind. "You are not the only one that will miss this place."

"I know. I am sad to leave. I have so many happy memories in this place." Both of them stood there remembering everything that had transpired in the now empty home.

"Come," Arthur murmured as he picked up the box. "We have to go pick up the children."

"Hai," Kiku replied as he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono. Arthur smiled and kissed him.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Kiku nodded as Arthur left carrying the box. He picked up the suitcase and stopped at the head of the stairs and looked around once more. Memories of the times he had spent with all of his friends came back. Francis… Matthew… Alfred… Kiku sighed as he rubbed the tears away.

"Yo! Kiku! We are going to be late!" Kiku smiled as he quickly glanced around once more before going down the staircase.

"Hai! I'm coming Asa!"

**Author's Note:**

_**The reason why Alfred doesn't appear is because he got a promotion and was sent to work at another city**__ (for all of those who are wondering)_

_**If you guys need me to confirm some stuff feel free to ask. I will clarify any doubts you have left.**_

_**I hope I didn't rush this...**_

_**This story has finally come to its end. This means I will continue to work on **__**The Ninja and the Pirate**__ (Now that I have no excuse to continue to delay it...).__** I also have another AsaKiku project I am going to be working on...**_

_**Thank you all for your support! Hope you enjoyed the story!**_


	41. Bonus Chapter 1

Dead. That's the word I keep hearing whenever someone refers to Francis-san. But that is a word that has very little significance to me. I am not sure what its meaning is and nii-san refuses to answer my questions about its meaning. I am tempted to ask Asa but I do not, for I am afraid. Afraid of what, I cannot say for I do not know why I am afraid of asking him that question.

And yet… my heart aches with a feeling I have felt once before. The feeling I got when nii-san left me with Ludwig-san and Feli-kun. Could it be sadness? But why do I feel sad? It's not like Francis-san is gone or anything. I can still see him when I go to visit Kuro-nii.

But why do I feel sadden at Francis-san's transformation? This is the first time it has happened. I am confused and I wish I could talk to someone about this. But Kuro-nii has prohibited me from talking about the garden with anyone that isn't him. Again, I am confused about why he wants the garden to remain a secret. He told me that some people wouldn't be happy that we have the Garden of Gardens. But I still don't understand.

I wish I could tell Asa that Francis-san now resides at the mansion with my brother and the rest of my friends. But I can't, instead I console him that he won't be able to see Francis-san ever again. My brother got mad when I suggested bringing Asa so that he could see Francis-san again. He told me that if Asa was to come we were to transform him into a flower as well. But I refused.

Kuro-nii was surprised that I refused, for I have never before refused the addition of a new flower to our garden. I myself was confused about the reason why so I was unable to answer nii-san's question of why I refused to do so. Kuro-nii got mad at me when I was unable to explain why, and he punished me again. But even then I refused to submit to my brother's wishes. I threaten to turn him into one when he refused to back down. Almost immediately he backed down.

I have come to learn that when nii-san backs down it's usually the best time to ask him questions since he usually answers them. So I asked him once more what it means if someone is dead. He just stared at me after a while before beckoning me to follow him to the Garden of Gardens.

"Kiku. Kiku." Kuro-nii said with a sigh as we sat down on the outskirts of our garden. "You shouldn't be burdening yourself with such silly things. But if you wish to know when someone dies it means that the person has left and will never return."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant to say that for someone to die they must go into a profound sleep and never wake up."

"Profound?"

"A very deep, deep sleep. In order words they never wake up and are never seen again by other people."

"So that means that Francis-san…"

"He is still alive and well." Kuro-nii interrupted me as he tightened his grip on my arm. "The transformation was a success, but we cannot let any of the others know. They must continue to believe that Francis is dead."

"Even if he isn't?"

"Even if he isn't. It's getting late, it's best for you if you go home right now."

"Hai! Oyasumi nasai!"

Funeral. Cemetery. Words that I have heard before, but words that don't have any meaning to me. These words are practically becoming more part of my everyday life. I asked Kuro-nii about them and he said that I should just go along with the flow and just pretend that I know their meaning. I asked him how I should do it and he told me I should put a small altar in my living room and burn incense there for 35 days.

I was confused about why and how I should do it. So Kuro-nii came to my house and helped me set up a small altar. He even brought incense for me. He stayed with me until I got the hang of maintaining it before he left. I counted how many days I had left on my calendar as the days towards the funeral approached. My life was becoming strange and these strange emotions overcome me whenever someone brings up Francis-san.

The ones I feel the most is sadness and guilt. Both of which I am confused about and yet at the same time understand a little. Sadness at seeing everyone suffering Francis-san's 'death' and guilt at keeping Francis-san at the mansion, away from everyone that cares about him and loves him. And at the same time I feel as though I have felt these emotions before. But it's confusing for I have never felt these emotions before.

Today was Francis-san's funeral. The casket was closed so that no one would see what he looks like. But to me that casket has nothing inside of it. I tried to bring him so that everyone would see that he wasn't dead but he refused to follow me when I went past the gates. I begged him to come but he just smiled and told me that I needed to go. I left before my nii-san noticed my presence.

The feelings… they were a lot stronger throughout the entire ceremony. I was tempted to tell everyone that Francis-san was at the mansion and that he was okay and that he wasn't dead. But I couldn't, something was telling me that it would be the greatest mistake of my life if I did. But why would it? Kuro-nii says my greatest mistake was coming to live in the city far away from him.

I comforted Asa as much as I could during the ceremony. I also gave my condolences to Francis-san's parents. I did everything that Kuro-nii told me to do in order to fit in and not seem suspicious to others. He called me and I told him that everything was going okay and that no one was suspecting anything. He said that no one better suspect anything or I was going to get it. I shuddered for I feared nii-san's punishments, they always made my head hurt for days.

I went back to Asa when I got off the phone and I left a last bouquet at Francis-san's grave. Grave, a place where you bury dead people or so nii-san told me. The flower arrangement I had worked on was the one that was used. It looked beautiful, and it had a lonely feeling around it. Like Asa, who had been staring blankly into the distance and who had barely noticed I was next to him.

"Kiku! I thought you left with everyone else." Asa said as he looked at me. I could tell he was surprised to see me. Something told me that he was expecting to be left alone.

"I didn't. Francis-san's parents wished to speak with me. And I had to answer a call from Yao-nii, which I cut short due to the fact I still haven't paid my respects to Francis-san. Western ceremonies sure are strange."

_The lies I have to say. But I do wish Yao-nii would call. I wonder why they never call me or answer the phone when I do call. As for the rest… wonder why Kuro-nii had me memorize those lines. Maybe they will make me sound more believable?_

"I guess so…" Both of us stood in silence for a while. I was admiring the arrangement that I had done. It had taken me a couple of days to do it. The arrangement was difficult for me to do but with the help of my teachers and some books I managed to pull it off.

"Kiku"

"Yes Asa-san?" I asked as I noticed that he had a determined look on his face.

"I have finally decided what I am going to study. I want to become a police officer. And in memory of Francis I vow that I will find the person that did this to him, and make them pay for what they have done"

_Why am I terrified at those thoughts of his?_

"Of course, Asa. I am sure Francis-san will appreciate it wherever he is."

_And yet… I am afraid… but why? I better go and tell nii-san. Maybe he will be able to explain it to me._

**Author's Note:**

I am still alive! Sorry I haven't been updating. My schedule went crazy due to the holidays but things are starting to settle down.

Yes, I know. None of you were expecting me to update this story anymore. I decided it was high time I started answering those questions that people had for me in the reviews.

After a debate of whether to make them one-shots or add them to the main story line I decided to add them to the main story line.

This chapter is from Kiku's POV and takes place after Francis's death.

The question for this chapter was what was Kiku's reaction to Francis's death.


	42. Bonus Chapter 2

Dead. That's the word I keep hearing whenever someone refers to Matthew-san. But that is a word that now has significance to me. I am not sure what to think about its meaning. I am tempted to ask someone, anyone, about what the word means to them, but I don't. I am afraid to know what other people view the word as.

And yet… my heart aches with sadness. The feeling I got when Francis-san died. Could it be because I now understand what it means to die? But why, at the same time, do I feel like I should have never learned the meaning of those words? It's not like he is gone or anything for he now resides in the garden along with the others.

But then… why? This is the second time it happens. I am confused but I know better than to tell anyone about this. Even my brother has refused to answer my questions, and I no longer ask him. Again, I wonder why he wants the garden to remain a secret. Despite everything he has told me I believe I know the reason why.

I just watch everyone around me grieving the death of Matthew. The temptation to tell them he is at the mansion is nonexistent. All I do is console the grieving Alfred-kun and make sure that he doesn't try to do anything that Asa defines as crazy. My brother is surprised I haven't suggested bringing in either Asa or Alfred-kun to see Matthew-san. He has asked me on several occasions about why I haven't asked him. All I told him was that I already knew what his answer was going to be so I didn't see the point of asking.

Kuro-nii was surprised by my answer. I myself was confused about the reason why I lied to him. Thankfully, Kuro-nii didn't get mad at me or punish me again. But, even as I watch him calmly going on about his usual activities, I know that he will do something to me if I was to tell him the reason why. But I know he won't suspect me of lying, for I have never lied to him before

I now understand that Kuro-nii seems to enjoy expanding our garden more than I do myself. So I asked him about the reason why he enjoyed adding new flowers to our garden. He just told me that he was the garden's gardener and that it was his responsibility to make sure the garden flourished.

"Besides," he said as he glanced at me. "I have to keep adding flowers to our garden, for these flowers don't live for very long."

"So… you must replace the dead ones with other flowers?"

_Slap_

"Kuro-nii!" I gasped as I stared at him in surprise.

"Don't toy around with words that you don't understand Kiku!" Kuro-nii snapped at me as I took a couple of steps back.

"Gomen! I… I didn't know." I said before he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright. Just don't use that word anywhere near me or this place. For that word has no significance once you enter the forest."

"Then what word shall I use?"

"Fallen."

"Fallen?"

"Yes, the flowers fall back into the earth where I can't reach them. That's why I need to constantly keep replacing them."

Funeral. Cemetery. Words that I have heard before and words that now have a meaning to me. These words are becoming once more a part of my everyday life. These words, after Francis-san's death, would be mentioned on the news whenever they mentioned the funeral of the people that had died at the hands of the serial killer everyone says is on the loose.

I was confused about that word. But I have never asked anyone about its meaning. Not even my brother, who for some reason has become very hostile about my questions on the meaning of words. I burned incense for Matthew-san, just like I had for Francis-san. And once more I counted the days as the funeral approached. My life was becoming strange once more followed by those strange emotions I am feeling again.

The ones I feel the most are sadness and guilt. I am confused about one of them and yet I understand the other. Sadness at seeing everyone suffering Matthew-san's death along with the feeling of having lost something I should never regain. I am confused about the guilt part though. And I know that it's not because I cannot take them to the mansion. And even then, I think I understand the reason why I am guilty. And I feel as though I have felt that type of guilt before. But it's confusing for I have never felt guilt like that before.

Today was Matthew-san's funeral and it was held in Matthew-san's home, Canada. The casket was closed so that no one would see what he looks like. But this time the casket had something inside of it. Unlike before I didn't try to go to the mansion. Part of me knew I was going to get punished if I was caught. The other part knew that even if I didn't get caught it was going to be useless. But… why was it going to be useless? I refused to answer my own question for I was afraid to know the answers that I could come up with.

The feelings of sadness and guilt were a lot stronger throughout the entire ceremony. I was tempted to tell Asa that I wanted to leave, but I didn't. I forced myself to stay there despite the fact that I felt like everyone was staring at me knowingly. I was tempted to look around to see if anyone was really looking at. But I couldn't, something told me that it would get everyone's attention on me for real. I just listened to it and stayed still.

I comforted both Asa and Alfred-kun as much as I could during the ceremony. Alfred-kun not so much since his mother and Asa were doing most of the work. I also gave my condolences to Matthew-san's parents. I managed to stay calm despite the fact that I was surrounded by strangers. I am not used to being surrounded by people that I don't know, and I was feeling very vulnerable being so far away from my brother. He called me and I told him that everything was going okay and to not worry since Asa and his family were here with me. He said that I better return okay or I was going to get it. I blinked even though I knew what he meant by that.

I went back to Asa when I got off the phone and I left a last bouquet at Matthew-san's grave. The flower arrangement was one that I got the privilege to make. It was similar to the one that I had done for Francis-san, but I managed to change things about it so that it was different than Francis-san's.

"Kiku!" I turned and spotted Asa waving me over, and I walked over. I kept trying to shake the feeling of dread that I felt as I approached Asa's and Matthew-san's families.

"Oh, I'm sorry Asa" I said as I approached them. "My brother called to make sure everything was alright."

"It's alright. We're leaving with Matthew's parents. Alfred has some stuff he wants to discuss with them."

"Oh, of course."

_I am surrounded by a lot of people, and yet… why do I feel so alone?_

"I wish I could cope with tragedies the way you can." Asa unexpectedly said as we followed Matthew-san's family out of the cemetery.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. I wish I could hide my emotions as effectively as you can hide yours."

"Oh. I am not used to showing much emotion around people."

"I see."

"I hope Alfred-kun is going to be alright."

"I hope so too."

**Author's Note:**

So here's the next bonus chapter!

The question for this one was: What was Kiku's reaction to Matthew's death?

If you want to still ask questions you may!


End file.
